


Sea of Deception

by MysticInsanity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anxiety Attacks, Autism, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Ferrets, Pirates, Possessive Bill Cipher, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticInsanity/pseuds/MysticInsanity
Summary: Ford and Stan receive word of a mission to carry the Lady Pacifica Northwest overseas to meet a suitor, his daughter joining for the sake of her swordsmanship. At night a song is sung and attracts a formidable enemy from Ford's past due to its magical abilities, mistaking it for a powerful siren. But with no luck in the search, the enemy moves to more important plans, the capturing of the lady Northwest for ransom. Crashing the event, and battling their way to their goal. Though one thing stands in the way and makes a deal, what may happen when the enemy meets the "siren" from nights prior?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Original Female Character(s), Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The sunlight poured lightly into a darkened room, the sound of tides and seagull calls loud and yet soothing all at the same time. Below the floorboards was the ruckus of a family being awoken, seeming to prepare for the day's events. After a bit the ruckus seemed to move upstairs and a gentle knock was heard before the door creaked open, usually one would expect to shout and wake whoever was in the room. This was a different case, the older man walking into the room adjusted his glasses, “Mystic?” He whispered, watching the still form shift, “Pandora?” He asked next, watching the girl sit up with wide eyes, her hair frizzy a bit as she breathed quickly, looking at him through blurry vision. “It's okay, just me, sleep well?” He spoke through a chuckle as she curled her mouth into a slightly angry frown, “you scared me..,” her voice was slurred with a lisp clear as day. “Would you have woken if I shouted?” The older man asked as he crossed over to her bed, “no, I’d probably roll over,” she admitted through a tired laugh, “did you need me?” She asked as she reached for her brush, running it through her morning hair tiredly. “Well Stanley and I got word of a Kraken not far away, and we also have a mission. With that being said we’re bringing Dipper and Mabel and figured you might like to join us, since I’m certain you’d prefer the ocean adventure over random men at the door.” Ford's voice was calm as he spoke, holding the letter as proof while his daughter glanced at him, “oh I’d rather water over men anytime,” her voice perked up a bit before she got up.

“Alright, we’ll prepare you a nice cabin, and you may bring your companion if you remain cautious with him,” Ford got off the bed so his daughter could change, “he’s bonded to me, don't worry, I’ll be down in a bit.” Once her door was closed she found a light creamish blouse with a dark corset over the top, the lace blouse falling off her shoulders tightly and billowing out from under the corset with a dark fabric attached; ruffling into a skirt. Next, she grabbed a pair of pants and shoes, adding a nice choker and clipping a strange moon necklace to her corset before preparing her companion. What felt like quite a while was merely a few minutes. Her steps surprisingly quiet down the stairs with the creature on her shoulder asleep, she looked for her bag in which she used to carry him more comfortably before hearing a voice shout to her. “Good morning Mysty!” The voice grew loud before she felt herself being picked up and squeezed, “aah hi M-Mabel,” the older girl wheezed out to her relative. The girl wore a layered light pink dress with a cream top and a bright pink flower near her left shoulder, her hair curled and well maintained with a star clip holding her bangs. “Well don't you look like a princess,” Mystic chuckled lightly, looking up at the girl who appeared to be around 16, “thank you, I believe you’d look really pretty in one of these too,” the comment had Mystic shake her head. “Thank you but I’d look foolish, now go eat your breakfast,” her voice was calm though below she was nervous; the idea of water making her a bit uneasy.

Dipper looked up from his coffee, reading the morning paper calmly, his curly hair falling around his face in an unkempt manner contrasting to his twin, “morning, you’ll be joining us?” He smiled having Mystic lightly grin, “of course, you’ll need an artist on your travels, plus I’m pretty good with animals,” she lightly began to pet her ferret that yawned. “Great, did Grunkle Ford explain everything to you?” She sat down across from her male cousin, getting herself a drink to wake up as well. Though her coffee seemed filled with sweeteners as if the bitter taste would kill her. “Well there's been rumors of the Kraken, we’re not sure if it really is the creature or just something similar but the reports read of a high possibility. Then there's where you come in more so with your swordsmanship,” Mystic leaned back, “oh boy, I’m gonna need to work?” Dipper's brown eyes gave her a look of confusion, “of course? Anyways Lady Pacifica Northwest is to be married off to a lord a few towns away, we will be transporting her to the courtship party and back with an answer on how it went.” A loud gruff came into the room, “isn't that girl your age Dipper? She's what, 2 years younger than your cousin and being married off? Sounds terrible,” Stan said as he scratched his back.

“Our opinion doesn't matter in this situation, Grunkle Stan, plus you’ll be working too with Mystic and helping work the ship with the crew.” Dipper's tone was calm as he put his paper down, looking around the room to check everything. The family sitting around in a relaxed state to make sure they had everything before they’d arrive at the elegant ship. Stan got weaponry holders, having plenty from being a part of the guard, his steps quiet as he tapped his niece's shoulder to have her come get a pick. Her eyes scanned her choices before picking one that appeared light yet able to do decent damage when necessary, its blad long and thin, and well kept. After having her pick Stan gave her the sheath and smiled, “ya know, I’m glad your father has loosened up with you, you make a formidable foe if you ask me. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side to fight with,” he put an arm over the girl's shoulder as she rolled her eyes with a smile gracing her lips more. “You appear to be going soft old man,” her voice was filled with joy, having Stan chuckle, “eh living with you kid, makes an ol’ man soft seeing the little girl he raised now old enough to go into battle.” Stan wiped a fake tear from his eye before laughing at his own words though they were true, his hazel eyes glancing to Mystic as she put the sword in its sheath and sighed.

“What's on your mind kiddo?” Having raised the girl most of her life he knew well that she had a few issues and unique quicks to her, and with that knowledge he could tell when something appeared well off. From the way she ruffled her clothes between her fingers down to the slightest shift in her walking, “I just worry a bit is all, the water is still frightening. But I’d much prefer facing that instead of being married off to some guy with only cash over personality,” her voice was quiet, “an I’m glad dad’s warmed up to that fact, ya know?” Her smile weakened as she spoke, remembering Ford wanting her to get married but she knew it was to secure her future, it took time for him to realize and accept that was not what she desired. For a few moments the pair stood quiet before Stan pulled her close, “yes he disappeared for a while but he’s trying an that shows how much he loves you. You’re a strong an brave young lady, even if you have quirks, he’s proud of you I’m sure..after all, I’m proud of you.” He felt her hide her face in his shirt, giggling through small sniffles, “stop it old man you’re gonna make me cry,” the pair chuckled as they stood quiet before Ford called them to leave, the ship ready to set sail. Grabbing her bag, Mystic put her companion in its holder carefully, walking out with a yawn and squeak. The bright sun burning her eyes for a moment before she blinked rapidly, taking in the town air as they walked away from her home. 

Mabel skipped a bit while Dipper stayed by her side, his messy hair growing more tangled in the breeze with every step. Mystic shivered a bit at the breeze, her dad glancing over and placing his long beige trench coat over her, “figured you might get cold somehow,” he chuckled as she looked up at him with a gentle smile, “thanks dad. Sorry, I’m like a reptile, only warmth, no cold,” her voice was low as if she feared being heard despite being in public and the number of people was close to none. Stan looked back at Ford who was happy his daughter was joining them, he hadn't been with them long and noticed that his once young, excited little girl had grown to be quite recluse, though her selective mute like nature stayed.

Ford never complained about her quietness though, it was calming though some had found it rather frustrating when deciding to converse with her. His daughter seemed to have little talent for words, or just didn't feel like talking much, and he was certain it was the latter. Stan couldn't help but smile, watching the two talk a little, “do you have your inks and paper?” His voice was completely different to Stan whose was gruff and loud, “of course I do, dad, do you have your journals?” Ford blinked and checked his bag before nodding, “yup all there,” his mannerisms were rather proud as he looked ahead to a large ship floating in crystal blue water. The brown oak wood neatly placed in such a manner that the ship almost appeared fake in a way, the white sail billowing in the wind as people worked and boarded the ship calmly. Stan paused to let the others get ahead of him, noticing Mystic gripped her bag lightly and stared at the ocean waves coming in and out to land, lightly crashing against the boat. Part of her felt at ease while the other half felt terrified, being drawn out of her thoughts as Stan rubbed her back. “You sure about this?” He asked, giving her the chance to run, “dad seems happy I’m joining, I’m not running away, even if my knees buckle.” Her tone grew determined as she took a breath and pushed forwards to the boat, dipping her head politely to the sailors as they greeted her.

The creak of the boat momentarily startled her, having her thoughts shoot to the idea of the boat collapsing underneath her feet by weakened wood, but her body was lightweight, logically pushing that thought away. Ford smiled and stretched, “ah it's good to be back, right Stanley?” He shouted slightly, Stan glanced around and nodded, “you’re damn right it's good to be back, shall we get ready to set sail?” The pair going to their respective places at the wheel, Ford pulling out a compass and map, “indeed,” soon waving his hand and shouting orders for the sailors to hoist the anchor to jerk the ship forward. Mystic nearly fell before a sailor held her up, “ah deepest apologies sir,” she whispered, the man smiled and let out a jolly laugh. “It's alright ma’am, first times tough without sea-legs, try not to fall off anything else,” she watched him go, his deep red hair shining like burning fire in the sunlight, fitting with his sun-kissed skin lined by freckles and deep green eyes. She tilted her head, noticing the sailors all shared similar outfits of just plain, light clothing but not too light as to keep some warmth on cold nights.

Her thoughts got interrupted by Mabel whose brown eyes were sparkling, “oooh~,” she began having Mystic give her an inquisitive look, “you’re so gonna fall in love~,” the taller girl giggled loudly while her cousin blinked and wrinkled her nose. “What? Absolutely not,” she huffed lightly while the dressed up girl twirled around before halting to a stop, “why not? He sure is cute~,” Mabel continued to tease and hold her cousin close, “if you think he’s so cute why don't you go fall for him then?” The comment sent Mabel's face into a state of questioning before a smile wider than anything returned, “good idea!” Before Mystic could even stop her the girl was gone and talking to the man in her same eccentric manner and always, a sigh coming from behind Mystic as Dipper watched. “You set off a loose cannon now,” he mumbled lightly as he watched his sister.

“My apologies,” Mystic dipped her head low, having Dipper raise a brow and give a small chuckle, “you know you’re older than us yet treat us like we’re older.” He commented calmly as he looked down at her, if it had been anyone else in his position they may have been terrified of her. Mystic was almost unnaturally pale, with dark hair that covered half of her face naturally, two locks in the front were dyed a deep Fuschia-purple giving her a pop of color. The girl's eyes though had the ability to set anyone at unease as they were an unnatural light blue, near the color of chilling ice. She stared emotionlessly as he chuckled, “do I? I apologize for that as well then” she replied, receiving a small flick to her forehead, “don't apologize, you have no reason too.” Mystic dipped her head again as the ship swayed on the waves, she had forgotten they were moving on the ocean, glancing back she watched Stan and Ford at the wheel ordering the sailors around, in silence she felt useless.

“Here let me show you to your cabin,” Dipper said gently, holding a bit of Ford's trenchcoat to lead her down into the bowels of the ship, “Ford and Stan have the captains quarters, and most of the sailors just have the same old rooms, though if somethings not too your liking tell me and I’ll see what can be done.” Dipper spoke so formally it nearly startled Mystic who raised her hands and lightly shook her head, “oh no please it’ll be fine. I don't want to burden you all more than I possibly am, all I’d desire is a cage for my companion and an extra meal, nothing more.” One of the sailors looked to Dipper and nodded, “on it ma’am, just tell me which room is yours,” the man seemed friendly despite Mystic being uneased by all the new stuff happening around her, “follow me, Regan,” Dipper ordered calmly as he led them down a line of doors. Opening one to reveal a wooden room with a lantern dangling on a hook by the wall, a circular window open showing the ocean and letting in light and air. A soft hammock, pillow, and blanket was held against the wall with a bookcase beside it to the door, the bookcase nailed shut alongside the nightstand in the room under the window, “is this to your liking Mystic?” 

The girl gave a hum as she blinked back to reality, “uh yes, this is perfectly fine, thanks Dippy,” she walked in and placed her bag on the nightstand, her companion poking its cream, near white head out in confusion as it gave a long yawn. “I’ll be back with the cage in just a bit ma'am,” the man said before leaving her alone in the room, “thank you..Regan,” she replied softly before he left her. Taking the moment to lay down after taking off her sword’s sheath, resting in the hammock which was momentarily uncomfortable. Her ferret on her lap, slightly puffed up as he smelt the air, “ready for an adventure Mr?” She asked, startled by a knock as the man from before returned, placing a cage down in the empty corner across from her, “here you are,” he said as he stood back up. “Thank you Regan, it's greatly appreciated,” she spoke as if there wasn't a problem, kindly smiling before sighing after he left, counting the steps to know when he was far from earshot.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been near the water hasn't it, Deimos?” She asked as she let the ferret explore after putting a jingle bell on him, he wasn't much appreciative of that though for a bit. “I’m sorry buddy, it's so I know where you are in here,” she explained, receiving a stink eye as the ferret tried to get her feet dangling out from the hammock, a soft chuckle leaving her lips as she watched him. “When we go to get Lady Northwest, I’ll take you out to get some toys okay? But it’ll be a few days I believe till we reach the next port, so if you’re good I’ll make you something.” A smile never left her face as she relaxed in her room till lunchtime with her ferret, the two having momentarily napped to the rocking after a game of slight chase. Ford had come down seeing as Mystic hasn't come at the call of food, finding the ferret curled up to her chest as she laid on her side, holding it gently near the pillow, their breathing seeming synched.

Ford couldn't help but take the sight in for a moment, “Pandora, it's time for lunch,” he whispered with his hand gently on her shoulder. The girl's eyes flickered open as she glanced back at him, “huh? Is it?” Feeling the ferret she slowly pushed herself up, the ferret twitching but not waking, flicking his tongue out a few times as Mystic rubbed her eyes, “I’m sorry, I guess the rocking made me too comfortable.” Ford tousled her dark hair, “its alright sweetheart, just come down, we have a decent meal set to welcome you to the crew,” the information did not register with her as she nodded tiredly. Getting out of the hammock, she carried the sleeping creature to the cage, placing its blanket inside and watching it curl up, “I’ll be there in a minute, sorry again,” Ford left calmly to let her do whatever she had needed. Calmly she fixed her hair and fixed her bed, putting her sheath back on before closing the window and walking out, triple checking the ferret before managing to make it to the dining hall.

Her eyes glanced around at the elegantly decorated room with a long table fit for the entire crew, the room glistening with the sign of riches. The sight was intriguing, with Mystic having never seen it, the door behind her cutting everyone's thoughts with a soft bang. The crew's eyes flickered to her with Stan, Ford, and the twins sitting near the front, “there she is, welcome sweety, take a seat!” Ford smiled as Mystic gulped and took the chair at the end of the table, noticing Stan was fighting back scolding Ford for some reason she couldn't put together as the crew greeted her gently with Mabel being her loud self shouting in excitement. “Yay, you made it sleepyhead!”

Dipper groaned in annoyance, “Mabel you need to quiet down, you know how she is with loud sounds,” he hissed only for Mystic to bite her lip and tense with a soft clearing of the throat; “i-its fine, I don't mind..much.” Her eyes glanced to Stan over her father as Stan gave her an approving nod as if telling her she was okay and to breathe. “Please don't let me keep you from your conversations and meal,” she spoke up clearly as a large man came out with a large pot, his voice loud as he greeted everyone. “Ah Henry, perfect timing!” Ford smiled as each of them was served, Mystic flinching when the man got close, “ah don't worry miss I won't hurt you,” he said with a deep bellowing chuckle, “my apologies,” she whispered as she shrunk in her chair a little. The deep desire to return to her cabin began to fill her as each man began to talk as if she wasn't there, carefully she ate her meal as silently as possible. Stan leaned over to Ford, the pair conversing as Ford's face dropped in realization, glancing to his daughter who was quiet, noticing the small trembling of her hand and her flinching at every clang she made when scooping some of the soup to the bowl.

No one else seemed to notice this for a while till she went for her drink and nearly fumbled, catching the glass before it spilled too much, her eyes wide as she saw everyone looking at her, “s-sorry!” She squeaked loudly, “are you alright, miss?” The man from earlier asked as he noticed her body tremble lightly, “she’s fine, probably needs fresh air, sea-legs ya know?” Stan told him, nudging Ford who blinked and got up, going to the girl and rubbing her shoulder lovingly. “Come on let's go get some air,” he spoke calmly, having her get up and rush out quickly with him at her heels, leaving the dining hall which became noisy a few minutes afterwards.

Mystic stopped once they were back on deck, looking over to the railing and tensing at the waves, Ford looked at her and sighed awkwardly. Approaching her cautiously as he placed a hand on her shoulder gently, “I apolog--,” in the midst of his speaking he felt a form grip him tightly, looking down to see his daughter hiding her face in his red turtleneck sweater, “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” he heard her whisper repeatedly. Her frail form trembled for a while as he lightly began to run his hand through her hair, taking in Stan’s advice. “It’s alright Mystic, you did nothing wrong, it’ll be okay.” Hopefully these words would ease the girl who breathed heavily, “I could’ve broken the glass,” she whispered, muttering plenty of fears under her breath, “that’d been okay, it's just a glass. No one would have cared, first-time jitters that's all,” he said gently, sitting on the deck with her in hopes she’d be easier to soothe on the ground. Stan said this was minor, just a momentary fright from the situation, and that the best thing to do was soothe her with words of encouragement and hold her, even if she fought back. Though despite Stan’s soft warning and Ford's mental preparation, it wasn't needed as the girl laid still in his lap, taking deep breaths and apologizing once again, but not for almost making a mess, no. Her reason to apologize was being a bother, “usually..I can do this alone, so don't worry about me,” her voice was softer than before as if whispering to the wind that blew over them, “I’m your father, I won't leave you alone when this happens okay? I may not know as much as Stan, but come to me anytime you need too.”

Her eyes looked to the wooden floorboards that they sat on, quiet in thought, “I’ll try,” she told him after some hesitation. Knowing full well that the very thought of going to him for comfort and help would be a difficult challenge for her, but how much of a challenge would it be for Ford? After all, she didn't want to burden her already busy father with learning her quirks, let alone how to assist them but her thoughts were stopped as she felt Ford’s grip tighten. “Come on, let's go finish lunch, and you can go back to exploring the ship or resting, since you’d be a great night eye. We’ll be at the next port in a few days, we can go get you some nice things when there to make up for today.” Mystic sighed, her anxious tears had stopped after breathing and distracting her attention, “it's alright, you don't have to get me anything for this, I have to get Deimos stuff at the port, any coin I have goes to him.” Ford nodded in understanding before standing up with her to begin the short stroll back to the dining hall, the older man watching as the girl quickly seemed to regain composure as if to hide what just happened.

The door to the dining hall creaked open catching the well-fed crew's attention, “welcome back captain, ma’am, is everything alright?” A member spoke up while the others gave polite greetings, Ford was about to speak up when he saw his daughter walking ahead of him to her seat, “oh yes everything’s quite fine, sorry if we gave you a fright.” Her voice came out calm, clear, and almost sophisticated in a way as she took a sip of the drink from before, Ford glanced to Stan who made a strange expression, he’d have to note the behavior shifts. Taking his seat he watched as everyone happily finished their meal and took their silverware and dishes to the kitchen area, one of the kitchen’s staff members gathering them and quickly cleaning them for dinner. Mystic waited for everyone to leave before lightly tapping the man she assumed to be the cook, “e-excuse me, sir, I have an extra companion aboard, may I take some scrap meat to him?” She fiddled with her fingers lightly while glancing away, the man quiet for a few moments for a second before smiling, “oh I heard we had a water weasel aboard, of course, I’ll see what fine meat I can find if you don't mind a wait.” Her breathing hitched at the man's loud voice compared to her quiet, nervous when, “oh I don't mind at all,” she smiled gently expecting to stand in silence as the man worked, only for conversation to start.

“So you’re the captain's daughter aye?” He asked, glancing back at the girl, his dark eyes startling her before she cleared her throat and nodded, “y-yes I am..” The man kept chuckling at her, it seemed everyone on the boat seemed to be doing that actually and she couldn't understand why. “You’re a fine young lady, it’s intriguing for us crewmates, seeing as the captain's niece is the complete opposite, we were nearly expecting another flirt.” He spoke so calmly as if talking to a stranger was nothing, “I see, yes we are quite different, and she’s more eccentric than I think I’ll ever be in a million years.” A soft giggle escaped her at the comments they were casually making, the man soon handing her a bowl of scraps, “here you go miss,” her slender hands carefully took the bowl, “thank you, sir?” “Names Liam,” he smiled brightly, the large man didn't seem as frightening as he had at first after a bit of conversation. “Thank you, Liam, you can call me Mystic by the way, good day for now.”

Departing from the kitchen area, Mystic returned to her room, still working on the wobbling and teetering of the boat, having no idea how others walked along so easily. She counted every noise in the peaceful quiet before entering her room to find the creature coiled into some strange position that made her laugh lightly, leaning down to the cage and examining him a bit. “You’re such a strange creature, you know this I hope, but anyways I brought you some food,” the creature didn't move as she put the bowl down into the cage to be ready for him whenever he’d wake. Once that was settled she raced to the window, glancing out before rushing to the deck where the crew was back to their original state. Glancing cautiously she looked over the railing, looking down to a pod of dolphins seeming to swim alongside the ship, her eyes glistening as she just stared, mesmerized by their elegance and their shining coats that gleamed whenever they came up to the surface. A quiet squeak escaping her as one sped up and jumped out of the water before diving back in, a spray of cold seawater hitting her, though since it was caused by a creature she forgave this event.

Glancing back she saw her father in a dashing coat of deep blue and gold along with Stan, catching eyes with them as they nodded to her in acknowledgment, maybe the water wouldn't be as scary as she remembered...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Shanties sung~
> 
> Leave Her, Johnny, Leave Her
> 
> Jolly Sailor Bold

By nightfall the air grew cold and many of the men had sat down on barrels to relax after a day's work, lanterns lighting the ship with the moon's light guiding their way. Mystic had come out with a small yawn after a quick rest with her ferret who enjoyed the food he had been given. Ford glanced down to her as he watched her emerge from the bowels of the ship to the deck, “good night my dear, Stan and I were about to trade shifts, are you gonna be okay?” He called, Mystic glanced up at him, her ice eyes glistening in the light of the lantern's amber glow. “Of course I’ll be fine,” she reassured as she walked up the ship with the railing to join them at the steering wheel. “Poindexter, don't worry I’ve handled this lass for quite some time, I’ll make sure she doesn't lose her footing or something like that,” Stan spoke cheerily before slinging his large arm over the frail girl's shoulders, she blinked at her dad who looked nervous before she registered this and smiled. “Go get some rest, you earned it, I’ll come to you if needed as discussed,” Ford breathed a sigh before approaching her, kissing the top of her head, “alright my little moon, be careful, I’ll be up by dawn.” With that Ford walked to his quarters, calling a goodnight to alert the crew to the change in shift leaders.

Stan smiled at her, “you ready to watch out for that Kraken Dipper and Poindexter are on the hunt for?” He asked as he held the wheel firmly as if well practiced, Mystic leaned on the railing of the higher deck, glancing down at the men, “aye captain,” she smiled and giggled before listening to the men quietly singing a night shanty. Stan let them be as he listened for other ships, eye on the compass lit by Mystic's lantern that hung on the pole beside him, “you can join them you know?” Stan offered as she hummed quietly, “oh no it’s fine, they don't need me, their harmonies great and I don't know the song,” she spoke with little care as her eyes stayed focused to the horizon line. Glancing at the shining moon that felt bigger than when she had been inside their home, though that must’ve been the effect sailing had. She breathed in the night's crisp sea air, preferring it over the morning air quite quickly it seemed. After a bit she walked down to the men to watch over the men who were drinking, a few looked up at her, “nice night madam,” a few smiled at her, “tis indeed a fine night,” she told them. Taking a seat with them to get comfortable, “so what are your names, if you don't mind me asking?” The men glanced up from their pints, “I’m Tyson and that’s Kane,” the man said, his skin dark with a bandana hiding any hair, she reached her hand out and shook their hands gently, “pleasure to meet you both, I’m Mystic.”

The men glanced at each other in confusion, “is something the matter?” She asked, having noticed their change in expressions, “we didn't expect you to come and converse with us, being the captain's daughter an all, and with how the captain's niece is.” The men seemed awkward with their mannerisms after explaining themselves, “you’re not the first to say that, I apologize if my presence bothers you, I can go,” she prepared to return to Stan when the men stopped her. “No miss, it’s no problem at all, just a bit surprising,” they smiled in a friendly manner, “would you like a pint of rum?” Kane asked, stroking his beard a bit as she put a hand up and shook her head, “no thank you, I need to be ready for anything.” The men tilted their head before glancing at a weapon on her hip and looking to each other, “do you know how to use that?” Tyson asked curiously, “I wouldn't have it if I didn't,” her voice came out as if talking to a child but she hadn't noticed. “So you’re a part of the guard?” The question caught her off guard, “oh no actually, I was just trained by Stan as a young girl, nothing special,” she shrugged. “Want to spar?” A slightly drunken man slurred, approaching her, “sir you do know it is night and you’ve looked to be filled to the brim with ale,” a smirk crossing her lips, “aye we got the moon's light, are you afraid lass?” The man taunted, Stan looking down at them with a sense of interest.

“Captain, would it be alright if I did a quick bit of sparring practice?” She called up, Stan looking at the drunken man, “eh I don't see why not, though no major injuries, treat it as basic practice. First to "land" a lethal hit wins,” he said calmly as Mystic nodded and got off her seat, “pick your weapon sir, we’ll count and then begin,” she said as she calmly took out her rapier, her cold eyes examining the man's dark form with a light blue bandana tied around his neck. The man pulled out a long sword from the ship's side armory and got into a striking stance; feet evenly apart with a slight bend to be able to attack and retreat. Mystic taking the same stance, twirling her weapon to get comfortable, the swish of it swiping the air becoming a calming noise. Stan cleared his throat as the crew turned to watch before the countdown began.

On one the man swung forward, met by a parry and a dodge by Mystic who backed up having the man regain his footing in his drunken state, letting him begin to underestimate her by her frail frame as she kept retreating till she had an opening, blocking his sword and sweeping it, her weapon coming close causing the man to fall back on the ships hard deck with a loud thud. Feeling a foot on his chest as the point of the rapier glistened in the moonlight, close to his throat, “I believe this is a short-lived win for me sir?” Her tone mocked him as he watched the pale form step off him, sheathing her weapon before leaning on the ship's railing as he stood back up. The man grumbled while the others seemed confused, she stood outside of the lantern's bright light, nearly engulfed by darkness if it weren't for the glowing pearl on her chest. “May we ask how?” A man spoke up curiously, Stan answered with pride, “she has a skill in the dark,” he glanced to Mystic who had a cocky smirk.

“You really think my father would let me roam at night while my cousin rests in safety if I didn't have something special?” A giggle escaping her, “the night is my friend, an ally, while it works alongside me. It blinds you with its inky black blanket, tis why I didn't stay by your lantern, though it's a difficult skill, not even Stan has managed to master it despite being my teacher.”  
  
The men muttered amongst themselves before returning to their work of controlling the ship for easy sailing, Stan and her discussing their location at the moment in time. It seemed they were traveling a tad bit faster than expected, if the wind were to keep up, they might arrive a few hours sooner than originally planned. “We’ll be attending the Northwest's party, I’ll have to request you dress in some manner ladylike even if it's something to add to your outfit.” Stan didn't need to look at her to see her expression of dismay, “I beg your pardon?” Her voice exclaimed lightly, “if you come dressed like that you’ll have the nobles on edge, so when we reach port Mabel is to take you to the boutique where you can find something suitable, even if it looks like mourning attire.” Stan glanced to her as she sighed, “that's bullshit but fine I will as Mabel will be upset alongside dad, I’ll prepare for torture,” he watched her sit on the railing by the wheel, looking frustrated by the news. “You should probably go check on your father, he's a workaholic,” Stan said, having Mystic sigh and get up, walking to the captain's quarters.

Gently knocking upon the wooden door before turning the knob and entering to find Ford awake and frantic as he looked up at his daughter. “Pan--Mystic what are you doing here?” He asked as she shook her head, “father you need to rest, put the papers down,” her voice was loving yet stern as she approached his desk and laid the papers down. Ford sighed and got up, “but there's still work to be done,” he exclaimed loudly, “whatever it is Stan and I will handle it. Cant have a sleep-deprived captain now can we?” Calmly making Ford's bed as he removed his boots with a grumble, “I suppose you’re right dear,” he muttered lightly. “You’ll get used to it pa, after all, I’m your daughter, I usually land on a correct answer,” she calmly covered him up as he put his glasses in the nightstand, “now rest well. I’ll see you by daylight,” with that she left the room before Ford could warn her of anything as sleep came to steal him away into its comforting hold.

The night seemed to have passed smoothly, no signs of other ships besides once, but it was too far to be identified and thus was shrugged off as belonging to a merchant as they were close to the trading route. Though Mystic felt a sense of unease at the sight of it, and the fact that the trip had been smooth so far, but she merely shrugged it off as her own paranoia. It seemed ridiculous, she trusted Stan and Ford here, they knew the ways of the water, she did not. By sunrise she told Stan a goodnight to get a few hours of shut-eye for the morning, her schedule might have seemed off with how often she slept, but it helped keep bursts of energy in her mind. The walk to her room calm, and the feeling of being watched slowly nibbling into her causing her feet to move a tad quicker to the bedroom.

Landing in her hammock as the ferret bounced around the cage in fright before melting back into its blanket, Mystic whispered that it was alright before burying her face in the soft pillow. Her body melting into the hammock and blanket, the soft rocking of the ship lulling her to sleep once more, though occasionally her body would seem to wake in the sense of hearing, alerted by the men walking past her door. Quickly she identified the sounds in an attempt to calm herself before returning to a peaceful state of slumber, a few struggles occurring naturally along the way. Only for the burning light of the sun to pour down on her, causing her to roll onto her other side with a weird stretch, and return to that peaceful slumber for a while longer. Her mindset at ease by the songs being sung by the crew, humming lightly in her sleep for who knows how long.

By noon her body would wake to the sound of seagulls screaming louder than normal, her ferret scratching at his cage impatiently as he waited for his master to wake and take him up to the deck. Her movements were slow and sluggish as she got out of the hammock and winced at the morning light. “Maybe I should get a curtain if we’re gonna be out here for a while, rather not go blind.” She muttered to the empty room, fixing her outfit that she had forgotten to change out of that night, her ferret watching her as she walked about tiredly. Soon after attaching her weapon to her hip she leaned down and freed her companion, putting it on a lead and walking with it down the corridor to the deck.

The men turned to look at the person returning from her rest, waving in polite greeting before noticing something bouncing at her feet. “Good afternoon everyone,” she spoke softly before looking to her father who was lightly bickering with Stan. Scooping up her companion she sighed and went to intervene, “okay what's got yall going?” She chuckled at them as they looked like a pair of kids having been caught in a fistfight, “well apparently during your rest Dipper had spotted an inky black area of water bubbling, but since we have to get the lady Northwest, Stan here decided to take the wheel.” Fords brow furrowed in frustration, “we have a mission to take care of set by nobility, that's higher priority. You and I both know this fact, we can track a possible zone it’ll be in based on sightings later to make up for it. An Stan, I...Thanks for keeping us on course,” a sigh left her lips before she got an idea to shift the mood. 

“Mabies, you want to dance?” She called below when Dipper looked up and put his head down preparing for whatever chaos Mystic was about to bring as Stan raised a brow. She sat on the railing, looking to Mabel who got up in excitement, ready as Mystic began to quietly vocalize before the lyrics flowed.  
  
_“_ _I thought I heard the Old Man say:_

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."_

_Tomorrow you will get your pay,_

_And it's time for us to leave her.”_

The sailors looked up in curiosity before a few began to slowly join in to pass the time on the ship, Mabel happily listening to all of them and pulling her brother up to happily bounce about in some form of dance. The sailors smiling as the song flowed off their tongues with great ease.

_“Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

_And it's time for us to leave her.”_

Mystic nodded in approval as a harmony began to form sweetly as if melting together by candle wax. Soon resting before singing the next set of chords with strength and passion, the wind carried her song across the waves that ran alongside their large ship.

_“Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high._

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"_

_She shipped it green and none went by._

_And it's time for us to leave her.”_

The men appeared entranced, but continued their workload almost faster and with a cheerier aura to them, Mystic soon prepared to do the next line, hearing Mabel join in loudly and off-key, but it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with.

  
_  
_ _“I hate to sail on this rotten tub._

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"_

_No grog allowed and rotten grub._

_And it's time for us to leave her.”_

The sailors' voices grew in number as the final verse came near and Mystic was ready to join in with all she had, everyone looked to her in anticipation as she glanced to them. Taking in a deep breath of the sea's salty air, the notes leaving her as if they were naturally apart of her deep down.

  
  
_“We swear by rote for want of more._

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"_

_But now we're through so we'll go on shore._

_And it's time for us to leave her.”_

The men happily clapped and began singing to themselves as if it was needed, working strongly though it seemed once she stopped their auras were not as bright and strong, Mabel rushed up to her and smiled brightly with joy. Mystic's mind was set to unease as she looked at her cousin, “I didn't know you could sing~,” Mabel bluntly said in a manner that confused her deeply. “I don't do it much,” she replied quietly, while Ford and Stan glanced to each other, “just means she’s happy kiddo, the sea airs doing some good for our little night gremlin.” Stan let out a chortle as Ford smiled in approval, “if that's true I’m glad to hear it, you do quite well with the sailors, I wasn't expecting that since you and Dipper share quite the abundance of qualities when it comes to people.” 

Mystic just lightly smiled and rested her eyes as the ship bobbed in the water, her ferret companion climbing onto her shoulder and looking around all puffed up to show he was excited. The days passed far easier than he expected from her first day, songs coming with every passing hour. 

By the final night she would be found leaning on the ship railing, watching the water as it passed, humming into the sea quietly while Stan kept the night watch. The pair spotting a ship in the distance once more, and both having their weaponry at the ready just in case, though it seemed the ship took a different course moments later, letting them calm. The sailors sat at ease around each other as darkness seemed to swallow them, Mystic closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself, deciding to lull the ocean a bit with a song she remembered from her childhood.

_“Upon one summer's morning_

_I carelessly did stray_

_Down by the Walls of Whapping_

_where I met a sailor gay”_

She heard a man shift in the distance as she sang softer than the days prior.

_“Conversing with a young lass who seemed to be in pain,_

_saying 'William when you go I fear you never return again'_

_His hair it does in ringlets hang_

_his eyes as black as sloes,_

_may happiness attend him_

_wherever he may go”_

Her necklace gleamed in the dark as she sung as it had always, the waves seeming to carry her song as she relaxed into it with no instrumental or other voices aiding her. 

_“From Tower Hill to Blackwall I will wander weep and moan,_

_all for my Jolly Sailor bold until he does return”_

~----------------~

PoV Shift  
~--------------------~

The ship in the distance sailed easily as each on board had been at this for many years it had seemed, a hum crossing the waters to the men as a series of sailors worked away. Some loud as they drank their pint of rum with little problem, a man stood at the steer of the ship, wheel grasped firmly in hand. His crew slowly going into a daze it seemed as they went along, one pointing out a ship that appeared to be proper and navy like, the man nodding in silence at the member who broke the silence.

_“My father is a merchant_

_the truth I will now tell_

_and in great London City_

_in opulence doth well_

_Hid fortune does exceed 300,00 pounds in gold_

_and he frowns upon his daughter because she loves a sailor bold”_

The men leaning on the railing as the humming grew to be lyrics to a song began talking to themselves and drooping a bit. Reaching out to something or muttering about seeing something that put them deeply at ease or brought them great yearning; there the man at the wheel realized what seemed to be occurring. And right before his very eyes no less, waking his first mate he explained the situation and got to work on searching for the horrid creature.

_“Come all you pretty fair maids,_

_whoever you may be_

_if you love a Jolly Sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea_

_While up aloft in storm or gale_

_To me his absence mourn,_

_and firmly pray arrive the day_

_he home will safe return”_

The first mate drowned out the song, firmly gripping himself to the wheel, as his captain walked along the deck of the ship, his men seeming to be in a hallucinating daze. Surprised they weren't trying to drown themselves as told by many tales from the past, though one man, his burly friend with a harsh underbite was leaning to the water. Calling out for the maiden's voice while the captain grabbed him by the belt and slung him back off the railing, the captain cursing under his breath.

_“My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

_and I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_there is nothing that can console me, but my Jolly Sailor Bold._

_there is nothing that can console me, but my Jolly Sailor Bold.”_

The man had done laps around the deck looking for the fish-like maiden as his men melted, but there was nothing! Not a single sight of the creature as the song slowed to an end, the captain's cold gaze looking out across the ocean water in the direction the echoing voice seemed to have come from. His first mate turning the ship to go in that direction by the captain's orders. But still seeing nothing as the crew searched for a supposedly powerful, useful creature. Their lanterns bright on the ocean water, the captain slamming his hands down on the railing with a grunt of frustration, having never seen a siren bring hallucinations and distractions, especially to his crew which was made of non-human creatures themselves. 

“Wherever it is we’ll catch it as we go, for now our target is the lady Northwest, remember this men, she brings quite the gold with her. Onwards, Strange!”

~----------------~

PoV Shift  
~--------------------~

  
  


By dawn the men were preparing to dock at the port, quiet as the people's days were beginning, Ford had awoken sooner than usual to check everything. Bidding his daughter a goodnight as she went to go get a few hours of rest before she’d be dragged off to torment with her cousin. Her ferret resting in its cage now after a few hours of play earlier that morning. The hammock gave a soft noise as she laid inside it, having done a small quick change into a different shirt and pants or a matching cream, her corset resting on the nightstand as she caught a few extra hours to herself. Not knowing what was to be coming shortly if they weren't careful.

What felt like seconds passed quickly before a loud knocking came to her door, “Cousin its near noon wake up!” A voice range before the door opened, another voice behind her, “you remember Grunkle Ford said not to--ya know what, have fun sis..” Dipper groaned before walking away as Mystic opened an eye, her cousin looming over her with a water bucket in hand. “Mabel Pines if you get a single drop of water on me I will not hesitate to chase your ass into town.” Mystic's voice came off cold and deadly, making Mabel hesitate, “you don't have to be so mean,” she whined lightly as she looked to her cousin who began to sit up with a deadly glare. “An you don't have to be so rude yet you barge in ready to drown me, you should count yourself lucky I’m under order from Stan to go with you into town,” she spat as she got dressed and brushed her messy hair. Her shirt had a small bit of string in the front to be able to tighten it as it formed a v-neck, the sleeves rolled up and puffed a bit. Her corset was put on easily before she got on a pair of black slacks and boots, glancing up to see Mabel looking at her with a frown.

“What?” Mystic huffed, “just the way you dress is so strange, wouldn't you much prefer the wind on your legs instead of bundled?” Mabel's question was coming out of honesty, she found her choices in fashion unseemly. “I quite prefer my clothing choices, thank you as they’re far more comfortable, now we should get a move on.” Mystic said as she took some leftover scraps and poured them into the ferret's bowl, walking past the young girl who chased after her, holding up her lilac dress that flowed in the wind. Ford greeted them, “off to the boutique ladies?” He asked politely as Mystic glared at everyone, “Mabel,” Ford softly scolded but before he could Mystic was walking down to the town with Mabel in tow. “I warned her, she didn't listen,” Dipper said as he held a list of items they’d need to pick up while at the port.

In town Mystic avoided people as if her life depended on it while Mabel wrapped her arms around her shorter cousin's arm, “so what color are we gonna get you? Oh you’d look perfect in a blue, and oh we could get you something with puffed sleeves, and we’ll make you look like a princess!” She exclaimed while Mystic rolled her eyes, “no Mabel **I** will pick **my** dress, and it won't be gaudy and hard to work in thank you.” The boutique was clearly meant for young women with flowers lining the window that held dresses in clear view, walking in they were met by a powerful puff of sweet flowers and vanilla. Mystic wrinkled her know and coughed a bit as she looked around, “hello ladies how can I help..you?” The woman wore her hair up into a bun with an elegant dress of soft deep blue, with a white apron in front holding sewing equipment, her light brown eyes looking down at Mystic with shock. “Hello ma’am we’re looking for a dress for her!” Mabel announced as the woman slowly nodded and led them into the shop.

“What are you looking for exactly?” The woman asked, “something simple, not extravagant and preferably black.” The poor woman blinked in dismay, “I apologize for your loss,” she said slowly, “no loss, if I may ask, is it possible to just request a skirt, I can stay here while you work.” She said simply while Mabel seemed to be whispering an apology to the woman who smiled and nodded, “of course miss, come this way please,” she took Mystic's hand slightly and led her to a slightly raised platform in front of a mirror. The woman walked behind a curtain as Mystic sighed and kept her arms crossed and a hip popped a bit, waiting for her to come back with a black fabric that had a deep purple fade at the top. Mystic's eyes shimmered secretly, “I can add onto it for you with ribbon or embroidery if you wish”. Mystic thought, “ribbon might do, perhaps if you could incorporate something like spiderwebs that’d be wonderful thank you,” Mabel watched the two converse as she was expecting Mystic to snap. 

The pair worked together, fitting the skirt to fall a bit close to her feet but not too far, having it be a large circle skirt. They worked to make it attachable to her corset in a way by having a stretchy form of fabric on the seam to cause it to be tight underneath. After a bit of fitting the woman went to sewing in the ribbon into the bottom with accuracy that nearly scared Mystic. The time passed slowly having Mystic sit on the platform and rest her eyes while Mabel began to knit away in peace, only to look up at the sound of flapping. The woman swayed the skirt a bit, gently tapping Mystic's shoulder, “here you are miss, would you like to try it on for a final fit?” The tired girl nodded and stood back up, getting into the skirt carefully, not having noticed many customers seeming to stare and judge a bit as she moved around in the dress. It was workable yet lovely, and fitting for a party she assumed, so if anything happened she knew that her dress was trustworthy. That it wouldn't restrict movement or be a nuisance, “it's perfect thank you miss,” Mystic said softly as she calmly pulled out her pouch from Mabel’s purse and gave her the amount specified. “Thank you, and have a wonderful day,” the woman called as they left before assisting her more normal customers.

“Oh it looks lovely Mystic, I bet if Lady Northwest doesn't catch an eye, you and I may return with new titles!” Mabel giggled, while Mystic looked for a stand that carried items for companions, “if you want a title you may search, I have a job.” Mabel bit her lip and glared at her cousin, “why are you like this?” She snapped lightly in frustration, “wouldn't a partner make you happy? I’m certain Grunkle Ford would agree,” that was enough for Mystic today, “you! Miss barging into rooms have no right to talk about my choices, I do not need a person to make me happy, and you should not try to force that on me, my father has understood this and accepts it. Keep it up and I'll leave you here,” the snap Mabel had been expecting finally came, but it shocked her that it was directed at herself, mouth clenched shut as Mystic looked at items for her companion. 

After getting a few items and paying, Mystic turned on her heel and began walking back, “come Mabel by the time we get back it’ll be close to dinner and lady Northwest will be waiting for us.” She explained, making haste to the boat that held the things she held so dear on board, noticing Dipper carrying a crate aboard, “hey noodle arms!” Mystic called with a laugh, seeing Dipper shoot a glare before raising a brow, “I see you’ve returned Mabel in one piece”. Mystic nodded as Mabel seemed to slowly return to her bouncy nature, “woah, whos this young lady, I’m afraid we haven't met!” Stan smirked as he bowed to his eldest niece, “hello to you too old man,” Mystic smiled lightly as Stan examined the skirt, “ya look good kid, truly. We’ll be heading off soon, Ford's retrieving the lady so be up here in 10 to introduce yourself,” Stan explained as he directed the crew a bit, “understood sir,” Mystic said before rushing to her ferret.

She took off the skirt and folded it neatly, placing it into her nightstand before placing down the toys in her ferret’s cage; watching the creature go wild and seem to laugh. After taking a few minutes to stretch she attached her sword and returned above deck, Dipper and Mabel stood side by side as Ford came into sight with a woman who wore a deep green, shimmering satin dress with a cut in the front revealing a lighter green fabric underneath. Her hair was up in a side ponytail that fell neatly on her shoulder, the blonde strands glistening in the sun's light like honey.

Ford carried her bag as he led her aboard, treating her with kindness and proper formality as she was a form of nobility. “Welcome aboard Lady Northwest, here is the Pines family and crew who will be at your service if need be though there are rules of the ship that should be followed. Everyone introduce yourself.” Ford said calmly as the woman looked at them, she had fair, evenly toned skin that appeared without blemishes, and deep green eyes that were almost teal like. Mabel was first, “hello, I’m Mabel, I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun! I’m not really a working part of the crew but I’ll help you if needed as girls should for each other!” Mabel’s voice was cheerful as the lady shook her hand, Dipper stepped up next with a polite smile, “greetings I’m Dipper, Ford's assistant and crew organizer, I hope we can help you through the journey.”

Mystic was next, she looked at the girl who stood a few inches taller in heels, “salutations, I’m Mystic, most known as the ship's night guard though you can find me around anytime from noon till dawn.” Pacifica looked at her, before a snide comment escaped her, “I’d assume it’d be better to trust a one-eyed pirate, but if you’re all that this ship has to offer, so be it.” Before Mystic could even reply Ford butted in and introduced himself and Stan as the ship's captains, Stan glancing to Mystic who looked personally frustrated.

After they had greeted the woman she was led to her personal guest quarters, given time to get set up before dinner was to happen. Stan stood beside Mystic who stood at the front of the ship, muttering to herself about how the day had gone with her ferret in her arms looking at the water. “Tough day? I understand her comment wasn't the best,” he began only for Mystic to huff, “don't worry, doesn't bother me, if she wanted a pirate she can have one. They’ll probably fail and she’ll see the error of her prissy ways. Did you see how she looked at all of us? Like we’re scum?” Mystic gritted her teeth a bit before huffing, “never mind, I’ll just ignore her presence for the most part.” Stan didn't know what to say before Ford called them into his office with a sense of urgency.

“No one say anything to the twins,” Ford began in a hushed tone, “what's the matter dad?” Mystic asked wearily as she closed the quarter's curtains, “Cipher apparently has been spotted close by, I understand you had a bad experience today, but I need you both extra vigilant tonight. I’ll be up with you.” Stan raised a brow and nodded calmly, while Mystic gave a soft look of confusion. “who’s Cipher?”

  
  


  
  



	3. Fanart

The maiden of our voyage, Mystic, with her tiny companion Deimos.

[Speedpaint can be found here ^^](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGIh-fAdm5I)

Art by myself


	4. A Deadly Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sword fighting which means minor blood warning.

Ford took a slow heavy breath at his daughter's words, knowing she meant well, he looked up at her and noticed she seemed nervous at his slow mannerisms. “He's a scourge of these seas, a cursed pirate with dark magic. He was the one that held me captive in the time I was gone when you were a child, I believed him to be a friend...he offered me adventure and easy riches, and I agreed as it was too give you a good life...but soon it was clear he had other goals of finding something out in these seas. A powerful artifact capable of unspeakable things, I had it but hidden it. I have no idea what he could be after now but we aren't prepared for an attack by him.” He explained as calm as possible, his eyes telling her he was hiding something, “anything else?” She asked only to watch him lie with a shake of his head, “we should head back now, Mystic you help man the boat for a bit and keep an eye out.” 

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she nodded, and left to the ropes of the ship's front, calmly helping sort them with the sailors who greeted her kindly as over her time on the ship she and the sailors bonded through the form of sea shanties. As she helped she couldn't help but notice the two girls entertaining themselves with tea and conversation, watching the lady in green seem a bit uncomfortable at first with Mabel who was nothing but positive and loving. The men talked amongst themselves before relaxing as dinner would be 'round the corner for all of them.

The dinner went surprisingly well as the sun got close to setting if not more, the meal a fine one and fit for the noble she assumed, who didn't complain much besides an expression here and there. Mystic spoke with Liam happily afterward, having gotten to know the cook a bit due to her coming for scraps, “ya know the sailors have spoken about you.” Liam said as he organized the kitchen, “have they?” She asked, assisting him wherever she could, “yes. Ever since you’ve been singing they’re given you a nickname in private it seems, or I’d assume it's you due to you being the one singing shanties late at night and in the noontime.” The man explained calmly to her as she glanced to him worriedly, “I’m guessing a choking seagull?” She joked lightly before the man shook his head, “Night Siren actually, as the men say when you sing they get a sense of..purpose and joy, but some say they’ve forgotten the events others spoke about, it's interesting. You should take it as a compliment, means they like you.” 

Mystic glanced down nervously as she held a pot, “you sure?” She asked as she put the pot on the counter, the man tousling her dark hair with a large hand, “I’m certain, don't sweat it, here's your weasel's meat by the way. Have a nice break, Night Siren,” the nickname confused her but she didn't complain, “thank you Liam, you have a nice break too.” With that she left to her cabin where she laid in her hammock with a book while her weasel scurried around the room happily after a ball. Mystic glanced up from time to time making sure the creature was okay as it occasionally stopped to lay on the floor, eat, or drink water. After it had played for a long amount of time it jumped on her hammock and climbed in, finding its way to her chase and laying on it to rest. She looked down at it, running a hand through its silky coat, quiet as she passed the time reading.

Mabel and Pacifica easy to hear from where she laid, seeming to discuss her future and the cause of this trip. “So, marrying a lord hmm? You must be a lucky girl,” Mabel’s voice said cheerfully, the other female let off a soft laugh, “eh that's one way to put it I assume, though it’s not my choice.” Her voice was quiet as if not wanting to be heard saying these words, “what do you mean it's not your choice? Of course it's your choice!” Mabel seemed shocked by the information being given to her, “you really are a silly girl huh? Either that or you’re truly the lucky one, and I assume it's the second option having seen your night guard.” The blonde spoke as if she were full of sorrow, “what do you mean?” Mabel asked softly, “what I’m saying is my parents chose this for me, not I. While you may be able to have your pick of husband, I do not, but don't let them hear that.”

Mystic felt a bit of guilt as she heard the girl's pain clear as day, “oh that's horrible, do you not want to marry this lord? Can't you just run?” Mabel asked, “we could protect you!” The blonde chuckled at the cheerful brunette, “it's not that easy, you’d all be fugitives, I’ll be fine I’m certain. This was determined for me as long as I can remember, it's for the better.” The blonde sipped her drink as Mabel gave a quiet huff, “nothings for the better if it means you won't be happy!”   
  
The blonde gave a soft sigh, “sometimes you can't help these things Mabel, though I appreciate your enthusiasm and passion, it is a breath of fresh air.” She sounded to be at ease, “Pacifica, if I may ask, is that why you made that comment to my cousin?” Mabel looked at her through concerned brown eyes, “what comment?” Pacifica asked, her own eyes confused, “the one about preferring a pirate but settling for whatever protection she could provide,” Mabel explained as recognition lit in the girl's deep greenish-blue eyes, “ah in a way yes. She seems free, not wedded, not made to conform, and free to do as she pleases based on her being the guard on this vessel.” 

Mystic’s ears perked at this as she muttered under her breath, “I fought for that right,'' a sigh escaped her a bit as she continued to eavesdrop from her resting place. “I don't know much about my cousin's choices and such, but I can assure you she’s more capable than a pirate I’m certain.” Mabel seemed to unnecessarily defend her as they spoke more. Mainly on a different topic where they got to know each other as it might do good for how long they’d possibly be out at sea. The girl easing up by the time they’d go to the shared quarters with Mabel, Stan having assumed having company would ease the girl through the journey. Especially since Mabel was the most lady-like compared to Mystic on a ship filled to the brim by men, the night coming with more of an uneasy feel to the group. Stan had the sailors up later than usual to keep guard while Mystic worked to try and figure out what Ford was hiding from her, though it was clear the older man wouldn't budge.

Standing back on deck she gave a sound of frustration, but continued her job with little complaint, at least it was night time which was easier on her eyes as she listened to the ocean waves below. Humming quietly while Ford kept fidgeting about a bit, Stan having him steer the wheel in hopes to ease his twin. But even with the wheel in hand Ford was on high alert and glancing around, calling his daughter up for her night vision like skills. “There's nothing out there dad, it’s been just a few fish here and there,” Mystic spoke softly to him, having been told not to start the crew in song tonight, most likely so not to be spotted. This would repeat for a few nights till the port would come into view. It had gotten to the point she and Stan needed to force Ford to lay down and sleep so he’d be well-rested for the party around 5 that day. “Dad if you don't get some rest I’ll take your research for a few days and we will not hunt that Kraken,” Stan looked up with a bit of surprise as Mystic stood over the journals to take them to her room. Ford looked up and seemed to contemplate, “the Kraken hunt is a family thing, and Dipper's looking forward to it,” he spoke as if he one-upped his daughter who smirked. “I’m sure Dipper can be persuaded due to his dear grunkle being too ill and exhausted to do such an adventure~.” Mystic watched him blink and almost seem scared before laying back down to rest, “good I knew you’d understand. We’ll see you in a while.”

The pair went out of the room, Stan patting her shoulder, “thanks kid, but you should get in a rest before we go. It’ll be a bit till we have to take the lady to the mansion, unless you’d like to accompany her and Mabel around town?” His eyes looked ahead to the port that they seemed to be docking at as Mystic softly sighed, “I’ll go into town with the girls, do I need to change now or later?” 

Stan let out a quiet chuckle, “go get dolled up, We’ll see you back here by 4, and then we’ll go to the mansion near 5.” Mystic looked at the time and nodded before walking off to her cabin, packing her ferret into his bag with his lead on before putting on her outfit. Adjusting everything to fit nicely, the skirt wrapping around her legs gracefully when she slightly did a twirl. “Alright let's go make sure the girls don't get hurt or something,” she said to the ferret before walking to the dock and nodding to the two girls. Both dolled up for the party in bright fancy dresses that Mystic would rather jump in the frightening water than wear.

“Come on cous, we’re gonna head to the salon to get our hair and makeup done, then we can take a browse as we head back here!” Mabel's voice rang cheerfully as Mystic just nodded to acknowledge her cousin's words while walking alongside them to the town. The port was filled with boats and men seeming to glance at them in a manner that made her sick to her stomach. The smell of their sweat and fresh fish was no help as well, though it didn't seem to bother the two girls ahead of her who seemed to be focused on reaching the salon. Mystic laid her hand on her hip, a gentle grip on her sword sheath with a bit of panic, her eyes getting distracted by some items in the shops they passed. The desire to purchase anything strong but she quickly stomped it away.

As she reached the girls in town she noticed Mabel tense up, “what's wrong Star?” Mystic asked before recognizing a young boy dressed in a baby blue suit with white hair that would be hard to miss. “Miss Pacifica, we plan to do a detour, please follow me,” she told them before rushing them carefully past a shop of small trinkets, leading them through an alley. “I understand you’re a guard but this seems ridiculous, have you heard of robbers! Thieves!” The elegant lady began to lecture while Mystic lowly growled, “hun I suggest you politely clam it unless you want to be harassed all the way to the salon and back, plus I have a very dangerous weapon, you really think I’d put you in danger?” Mystic hissed with little care for mannerisms to the girl who scoffed before Mabel split them up. “No fighting, only fun, look!” Mabel grabbed Pacifica’s hand and skipped down to the end of the alley, Mystic following with irritation as they slowly reached the salon.

The girls happily got ready for their treatment, seeing Mystic was going to sit it out before pulling her up together. “This one too please!” Mabel smiled, arms around Mystic and her head on the shorter girl's shoulder, looking at their beautician while Mystic tried to verbally object. Though it was clear neither Pacifica nor Mabel was having it as they got her to sit in the empty chair beside them, “eh, what would you like, miss?” A lovely young woman asked as Mystic glanced at her happy cousin, “just something simple like a hair washing? No cutting, trimming, or anything please..,” Mystic looked nervous having the experienced woman nod and look at the girl's hair, “I can make your hair softer, silkier, and maybe emphasize your slight waves? Does that sound fine?” She seemed to be quieter than the girls as they talked with the women assisting them. 

“That sounds just fine, thank you,” Mystic flashed her a gentle, momentary smile through the mirror before the woman prepared to work, though she wouldn't take as long as the other two who seemed to be going all out. Pacifica getting her hair in a slight bun at the top with a waterfall of her honey hair curled at every turn. The hair fluffy and full of volume as the beautician worked, another doing her nails and makeup, Mabel was getting the same treatment, though her long brown hair was getting small bits braided. Having them pinned back as her natural curls were worked into shimmering waves, getting flowers put in making her look as lovely as the sunset. Mystic sighed gently, listening to the orders the woman working on her would give, trying to ignore her body's momentary panics from being touched, the strange sensations of her hair being lathered by someone else, and more.

She could hear the girls talking amongst themselves, soon her worker began to speak, “so what brings you here?” The woman asked kindly, Mystic hummed, “those two, a party,” Mystic answered nervously, “a party oh that's fun! You don't seem as dressed up as them, I assume you to be a simplistic lady?” Mystic had prepared for the mocking even Mabel would give her only to be slightly surprised, “oh yes I’m not one for fancy outfits or anything. I much prefer something that doesn't seem like a heat trap or something I’d fall on my face in.” The woman chuckled a bit at this comment, “I see, and you seem to carry a weapon with you, are you a part of some ship crew? I’ve never seen a woman apart of them if so, it's an interesting sight,” the woman's calm demeanor and nonjudgmental comments easing Mystic to converse with less guard as she brushed the girl's dark locks. “I guess I am a part of a crew in a way,” she spoke with soft pride. 

Mystic relaxed as her hair was brushed, having a few make comments on if her hair was naturally dark, which it was, since some woman if dark hair was desired logically dyed it. By the end of it Mystic looked basically the same, just with her hair shinier than she was used too, as she got up from her chair she calmly stuck a few extra coins in the worker's apron. “Thank you for being so kind, keep the change.”

The girls walked calmly, Mystic behind them just in case as they carefully began the walk up to the ship where the three men were waiting for them. Each wearing something fit for a noble part consisting of tuxedos in deep blue and gold, Ford adjusting his glasses before smiling, “my don't you three look as pretty as a set of doves!” He complimented as Mabel giggled, “we even got Mystic!” She pointed as Mystic looked back at a few of the shops before jumping at her preferred name. “Huh? Yeah but I didn't get anything as extreme as them,” she smiled nervously before they were led to the mansion by the men.

**_~Inside the Mansion_ ~**

The walls were of a soft blue lined with white marble pillars, the ballroom's floor a deep pastel-like blue with a lovely pattern in white. Tables lined the large ballroom area, the tablecloth a shimmering pure white and freshly ironed, lined with the finest of foods and drinks for the attendees. The room was crowded by nobles who were talking amongst themselves as they’d pass the time to the announcement of the young lord's arrival. Ford and Stan kept an eye on their younger counterparts as Mabel gasped at the sight and Pacifica looked to be nervous, fiddling with her lovely satin dress of deep purple with accents of light seafoam green. The dress falling on her shoulders as she looked around, the ends of the dress lightly brushing the floor. Mabel's attire appeared similar but it was more of a light blue with a deeper blue at the bottom, a ribbon of dark blue wrapped around her waist as white embroidery lined the base down. “You may go off but please do keep close,” Ford told Mabel who nodded and held her friend's hand, “it’ll be okay I’ve got your back, let's go dance!”

Mystic stood to the side before she heard someone cough, “nope you’re gonna have fun cous, come with me.” She heard from behind her, turning to see her cousin looking down at her with a playful smile. “Huh?” Mystic put down her drink in confusion before her uncle took her companion and bag from her, freaking her out for a second. “Let's show them how a real maiden dances, shall we?” Dipper bowed and held his hand to his cousin, a soft chuckle escaping him as she looked hesitant. “I’ll be fine, go enjoy a dance sweetheart,” Ford encouraged, having Mystic sigh and calmly take Dipper’s hand as he took her for a small dance. “You need a small break from worry so why don't two nerds have a bit of fun without a care in the world, hmm?” Dipper asked as he calmly led her in a calm dance as the music began gentle and sweet.

“You do understand that we’re surrounded by nobles? Correct?” Mystic asked as she looked up at her cousin who rolled his eyes.

“Why’s it matter?” He said as he calmly twirled her, finding her a lot easier to dance with than his eccentric sister.

There was no point in bickering with her cousin, she had actually got along well with Dipper despite the two having little conversation on the boat due to Dipper being kept busy. Mystic let him guide her as they danced with the other nobles around them in the same form, each keeping beat to the song that played. Mabel and Pacifica looking over at them, both having their own smiles on their gentle faces fit for nobility. Dipper chuckled before something they both feared happened, a man with two-tone, light, and dark hair approached the pair, his frame a bit bigger than Dipper, and his attire showed he had quite the dowry. “Good evening sir, would you mind if I requested a dance from this young lady?” He asked as Mystic stiffened, “I apologize but that's not for me to answer, though if it was I’d say no,” Dipper could feel Mystic’s slender hands turn to ice and would stand his ground for her as the man raised a brow before turning to her.

“May I have a dance, miss?” He held his hand out to her as she looked back to her family who seemed occupied with watching the lady Pacifica and Mabel, her ice eyes meeting Dipper's caramel brown ones. The familiarity easing her as she looked to the man and hesitantly placed her hand in his, “I don't see the harm in one dance,” she faked a smile that no one could tell was fake. The man chuckled and calmly pulled her into his arms to dance, her eyes darting to Dipper as if saying ‘watch please’ with the fear of a small fawn lost from its mother. The man's grip was scarily firm as she tried not to shake. “Don't fret there doll,” he said calmly as he held her waist close to his body, her mind trying not to panic at the feeling of danger.

Refusing to make eye contact with the man, it was just a dance, nothing more as she breathed gently against him though when the dance would start she flinched, feeling him grip her as the lord and host of the party tapped a glass. His hair falling on his shoulder in an overly luxurious manner. “Salutations my lovely guests, I do hope you’re enjoying the party so far!” He spoke loud and clear as the guests cheered quietly as he walked down the long flight of elegant stairs. “I do hope you all know the meaning of this party, it is of a union made by the wisest of elders. Lady Pacifica Northwest and I; Marius von Fundshauser are to be betrothed and wedded.” He smiled before approaching the blonde girl who curtsied and spoke sophisticatedly with him. “With that being said, please enjoy my gift to you all for this grand occasion!” 

Dipper watched before the man gently tugged Mystic to the side, “we should let the lovebirds through my lady,” the man's voice confused Mystic's ears as she moved with him even if she didn't want too, watching Pacifica walk with the young lord and begin the first waltz. As the music started she felt the man lift her chin, “shall we?” He smirked devilishly having Mystic’s fear radar in hyperactive mode, she couldn't see his other eye as brilliant gold hair covered it just like her own hair, her ice locking in with the man's amber eye. Her breathing hitched as she couldn't deny he was physically attractive, her lips parting slightly while the man raised a brow and chuckled. Leading the female guard in a dance away from her family without her knowledge so that what happened next might be easier to handle.

She was almost entranced by the man, his aura dangerous and mysterious and she would be lying if she said she wasn't into it. The man kept her close, a bit of her in a panicked state from this as reaching her weapon was now difficult, her heart dropping as the dots connected quickly. The door to the party was kicked in aggressively hard and a large group of men came in, “well look what we have here!” A man with deep purple hair called, holding a red trench coat and hat on his arm, “Captain?” The man smirked when looking at Mystic and the stranger. “I deeply apologize for this my lady~,” she looked at the stranger, surprised as he twirled her before pushing her frail form into a pillar, a loud squeak escaping her as the man removed his black coat. Trading it for the deep red to black trenchcoat, lined by gold accents with strange lines embroidered into the black part of the coat. Flinging a red and gold pirate hat on his head before pulling out a sword and going to grab the young lady in purple. 

Before he could reach Pacifica though Ford stepped in the way with a long sword, beside him was Stan with a similar weapon. “Cipher..what do you want!?” Ford's voice was filled with venom, while the man Mystic had been warned about tilted his head and smirked, “a doll for ransom, perhaps a toy for my men.” His comment made Mabel and Pacifica's stomachs churn, while Dipper went to Mystic who stood up and glared at the man she had for a moment found attractive. “Dipper, I need you to tell dad to get everyone to the ship, once you get there...leave port.” Her voice was stern as Dipper gripped her shoulders “Mystic you can't!”

“I am your elder do as I request just this once!” She snapped quietly as Dipper saw the same stubbornness Ford had shine in her ice eyes, slowly he nodded when a few clangs were heard as Ford was trying to fight Cipher off while Stan blocked the others. Dipper joined and told Stan what Mystic said, Stan’s eyes dulled, trying to tell Dipper no-till Dipper shot him with cold reality; it might’ve been their only chance.

Stan disengaged with the pirates and told Ford the plan, apologizing as Ford looked terrified like the devil himself were being summoned in Stan’s own words. He knew Cipher knew of his daughter, Cipher had made a few comments about her back then, as the pair knew more than she did about herself. But before he could say anything he watched Dipper race out with the girls, Cipher's men going to chase them before a table came sliding into them, the plates falling to the ground and shattering while the guests ran as fast as possible. The men sneered as they regained footing, Cipher glaring to see the girl he had tried to knock out was up and most likely pissed. Stan ran with Ford, knocking anything in their way over so that the men would have to work around it, escaping through the window, plummeting into ice-cold water close to land. Stan still dragging Ford as the family raced to the ship with Cipher's men after them.

“It’d be a shame to hurt you doll, I can give you 10 seconds to run before I decide to make mincemeat with you.” Bill looked annoyed and chuckled as she stood her ground and pulled out her weapon, pointing it at him. “You can kill me, I won't let you hurt them.” 

Bill rolled his eyes and showed a long saber, making Mystic realize the danger and know that her brave words might be her last. 

The first swings were from Bill as she kept parrying his strikes and backing up, lunging forward and striking his cheek, backing away as the man seemed surprised as blood spilled down his cheek a bit. “My, you do know how to use your weapon,” he commented before going back to being aggressive. Backing her up into one of the pillars and slashing her opposite shoulder, watching her expression shift to that of agony before she snarled lightly. Letting him get close before leaping and slamming her feet into his chest to send him stumbling backwards. The crew surrounding the exit as she watched her family's ship move from the port, “sir they’re leaving the dock!”    
  
“Oh are they? You’re a part of their crew aren't you?” Bill asked as he approached her slowly, watching her keep her rapier at long point, her eyes nervous as he switched hands with the sword as if thinking. “No no, you’re more than a simple crew member. You just won't say.” 

He smirked as he could feel the secret in her growing stronger with each ounce of fear he filled her with. Raising his sword so she’d prepare to dodge or parry, before the error of her ways struck. Using the light of the sun on his blade to shine and bounce into her pale eyes which clearly stunned her as he struck her in the side, enough to send her falling to the floor, gripping the table while holding the bleeding wound. Knowing he could use her if he was correct, which he usually was, if not she’d bleed out slowly before a doctor or her family could get her. The large blade tearing through her corset and sending a sharp wave of pain through her frail form as he held it firmly in.

In retaliation, she managed to cut his side just enough that it heavily bled before he pulled his saber out and pushed her down fully to the floor. The silver blade shimmered in the light with crimson staining the tip, her breathing hitched as she lightly panicked, holding the worse wound tight despite it stinging. Her rapier pointed upwards at him as he knelt down to her, the saber close to her throat, forcing her chin up so she’d look at him. His expression one of overconfidence as he grabbed her blade and pinned it to the floor, “stop playing and kill me scum,” she snapped at him, spitting out some blood on his face, the man raising a brow and toying with her by licking it off.

“I’d behave if I were you… Sixers’ daughter; Pandora.” He whispered into her ear, his amber eye blazing through her like a blacksmith's hot steel.

Her eyes shrunk in fear, how did this man know who she was? Let alone her real name! “That’s right, I know who you are. And you're coming with me. Goodnight doll~.” At his final words she felt a hard pressure to her shoulder and the world around her, once bright, vibrant, and dangerous became pitch black.


	5. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3's battle: Minor Blood

[Speedpaint can be found here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDFUcOXMpck)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Song Sung~
> 
> Hoist the Colours- Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End

A rocking sensation flowed through her, back, forth, repeat, her head throbbing heavily making her flinch and groan as the darkness would be replaced for golden light. She hummed softly, hearing the seagulls and ocean which relaxed her as she prepared to sit up. A gasp leaving her lips as pain struck through her upper body causing her to fall back onto a pillow and wheeze lightly.

“Good morning, my lady~” a voice purred out of nowhere.

Mystic’s blue eyes shot open and looked to find a figure sitting at a desk with his feet resting on a book that lay on the desk. His body leaned back in a chair with the hat once on his head resting beside him, his trench coat resting at his elbow revealing a yellowed shirt with a cut v-neck front kept together by string. His olive skin showed well in contrast to his shirt, she could notice some marks on his chest, her tired eyes meeting his face to find his hair a mess as if on purpose. His head tilted as he had it leaning on his hand while he kept his amber gaze on her. A small bit of the eyepatch could be seen now too unlike before, though in the midst of her staring his thin smirk grew to reveal his fangs. “Want to draw me, sweetheart? It’d last longer~,” he purred out having her eyes narrow, moving her hands in anger to go strike at him only to feel her hands pulled back. Looking down to see blue glowing handcuffs that zapped her, a soft hiss escaping her. “I told you to behave didn't I?” The man chuckled, looking at her, quiet as she slowly rested her hands down in confusion, questioning the handcuffs.

Soon she noticed she was in a pair of black slacks, instead of her skirt, and her corset and shirt were missing. Her heart dropped before she noticed bloody bandages lining her torso, she could see every patch of darker skin lining her body, “you know I’ve heard of something like you. It's fascinating, a man I once knew spoke of his child whose skin lost color and now was pale with spots like yours. It's quite a charm on you if I do say so myself~,” the man sat up a bit, “where are my clothes?” She whispered finally, her hands to her chest, pulling up the blanket on her, not looking at the man she had been glaring at prior. “The crew has them in the wash, and your corset needs repairing so I can give you any spar cloth I have~” he smirked with pride as she did not object to it. “Why am I alive?” She asked when he was close to her, looking up as if angered he hadn't killed her.

“Well, one of those you will learn in time, but you’re useful, sweetheart. Afterall I think you’re something I was looking for~,” He smirked down at her, watching her eyes narrow with murderous intent, “I don't think I like what you’re hinting to sir! If you think I’m some measly woman to bear children I suggest you go swim with the sharks and make yourself useful as their dinner!” Bill gazed at her with little emotion, calmly grabbing her chin firmly, “you know, your family left you behind, if you care for your life I suggest you keep this backtalk to a minimum. Or I’ll reconsider keeping you up here with my men as an equal and send you to be no more than something for them.” Her body chilled at the thought he was insinuating, “I will only lessen it slightly to keep some dignity to the likes of you.” Bill nodded and let her chin go, removing her cuffs which dispersed into the air so she could put on the shirt, turning her body away from him and holding her arms tight. Curling up on herself and looking at him, “you gonna stand there all day?” She asked through gritted teeth before noticing him playing with something.

Her necklace.

Her eyes looked scared at it, why was he dangling her mother's necklace? He held it away from her, “do you want this?” He asked, seeing her slowly hold her hand out, “I..yes?” He smirked, “then you’ll do something for me tonight, understood? If you want your companion too, or what I assume to be your companion, you will listen to me and not jump off this ship.” The mention of her companion had her sitting up, “where is he?” She asked, pulling Bill down to her level, “please don't hurt him! He’s an innocent animal, you can beat me. I don't care but never lay a hand on him.” She spoke in a begging tone as he calmly tugged the ends of her hair in thought, noticing her squeaks of slight pain. “I won't hurt him as long as you follow my conditions, deal?” If Deimos was all she had left at that moment, she could care less of her well being, “deal..”

Bill took her hand into his, a minty chill shooting through her arm as blue flames engulfed their hands. “Good, now follow me Pandora,” Hearing her real name set her on edge, “Mystic,” she corrected having Bill glance back at her, “excuse me?” “Call me Mystic please?” She muttered, not looking at him as he smirked, “you’ll call me captain then~,” her mouth fell open as she turned her head away a bit and gave him a look of displeasure and annoyance. “I’ll be on my deathbed the day I call you captain, Cipher.” She sneered lightly in frustration from the situation, Bill running his hand through his hair with a chuckle. “Or call me Cipher than doll, we can save captain for another time~,” before she could do anything he opened his quarters door letting in a bright burst of light and leading her on deck.

The pirates were working on steering the ship, Mystic held the older man's shirt she wore firmly as she looked around. Her weapon wasn't on her, so she couldn't fight and would play slightly nice instead. “Good morning captain,” a man said, he appeared to be the same height as Bill if not a little shorter, wearing a charcoal grey version of Bill's trench coat with silver chains instead of gold. His skin tanned by the sun with a few freckles across his nose, his hair purple while in the back it seemed black. One side was a bit longer over his eye patch, his violet eye glancing over Bill to the small woman beside him. “Good day to you miss, are your wounds doing well? You’ve been asleep for a few days,” the man spoke calmly but had a sense of reluctance to it, “I--they’re fine thank you..” 

The man nodded, “the names Tad, I assume you’ve gotten to know our Captain Bill, what's your name?” He held his hand to her, watching her eyes flick down from it to his eyes, “my name's Mystic though I apologize my arms are rather tired.” She lied, looking away as Bill chuckled, “she's still got spunk in her,” he whispered before leading her along to a crate with small bits of wood removed to form a cage, a pirate sitting on it drinking rum. Inside the crate she heard scratching, rushing up, “you hey! You’re sitting on my companion!” Her voice was clear as she pointed, the man turning to her and snorting, “so?” “So get off him you oaf!” She snapped, not caring that the men turned to her with a look of anger, “Zanthar off the crate,” Bill said from behind her, having the man immediately stand and move aside as she opened it and took the creature out. Hissing at Bill when he got close and holding it firmly, “was he fed and watered?” She asked after checking the creature over that began to wildly dook with joy and wrap around her shoulders.

“Of course miss,” a woman spoke up from afar, her hair up in a ponytail and waved in the wind like pink fire, her skin dark with lovely pink eyes. Seeing a woman eased her, “thank you,” she whispered as the woman held her hand out, she had her torso wrapped in fabric with a dark button-up shirt over the fabric. A pair of yellowed slacks covering her legs with a bit of dark magenta fabric wrapping around her hips, held by a leather belt. A sword lightly dangling from the belt, the woman chuckled as Mystic blinked at her. “Aren't you a little cutie, I’m the one who bandaged you up as well by the way. Names Pyronica, you can call me Pyra though, how bout you?” Mystic gently took the woman's calloused hand into her own, noticing how slender and frail she was against this woman who towered over her. “My name is Mystic, you can call my..Mysty” a smile gently crossing her face as a quiet thanks before she heard Bill begin ordering his crew to change direction just a bit and discussed with the man named Tad, glancing down at her.

Tad’s face read of annoyance as he calmly covered his face and took a second while Bill looked at Mystic and winked. The girl grimaced and rolled her eyes, sitting down against the frame off the boat, _‘so my family thinks I’m dead...I’m stuck here, with an asshole that clearly has devil abilities...why me?’_ Her thoughts whirled as she looked down, glancing to the tired ferret on her shoulders, “I’ll do what he says but only for you, not for his satisfaction,” she whispered, kissing the ferret's head.

From what Tad had said prior, she must’ve been there for a few days, meaning they must’ve been far from land, and most likely far from her home. Her eyes looking to the ground and thinking a bit, how could she get back to her family? They couldn't think she was dead so easily, though it was in her nature to protect even if she was harmed, but after a bit of thinking she felt a sly smirk cross her mind. Standing up, her ferret on her shoulder she walked around the ship in a manner that seemed to calm, noticing the men were watching her suspiciously. After a bit she leaned on the railing and let her hair blow in the wind, “hello there sir,” she spoke gently to one of the crew members who had a mustache that he had been toying with. Glancing up from his drink he blinked and adjusted himself to face her, “well hello there miss,” the man's eyes seemed to study her. A breath of irritation leaving her though she didn't show it easily, “do you happen to know where we’re heading?” She scooted closer to the man, putting a hand on his drink to move it as she looked up at him.

The man's smile grew as he looked down at her, she tilted her head and gave him a mysterious glance of her ice eyes before looking away as if shy. “Aye, we be heading to a small town a few weeks away to stock, east of the falls.” She nodded, “thank you kind sir, I believe the sir of this ship needs me now,” she brushed her hand over the man’s as she walked away. Secretly wiping her hand on Cipher’s shirt as she thought of her next move. Looking up to the man in red who seemed dully gazing into the ocean, her eyes narrowing as she scoffed at how no matter where he stood he appeared too perfect. Shaking her head, “fuucking bastard..,” she growled under her breath, finding him glancing to her and raising a brow with that same smirk he never seemed to lose each time she saw him. bit of fear filling her, what did he want her to do at night for her necklace?

**_~---------------~_ **

**_Pov Shift_ ** **_  
_** **_~--------------~_ **

Ford was pacing around his cabin with Dipper and Stan looking frustrated, “oi poindexter! This isn't helping!” Stan growled as Ford slammed a hand on his desk, “what part isn't helping?! Compared to you two at least I’m trying! You don't know what he could be doing!” Ford shouted at his brother, gazing at a map filled with scribbles, Dipper gulped, “grunkle Ford I don't think shes--...she looked ready to do whatever it took for our survival. And if you saw his weapon, it's highly unlikely she..made it out?” Dipper tried to phrase his words gently, “Cipher wouldn't kill her, no, no he’s probably going to..oh god! Head here, Stan!” Ford pointed to the map, looking frantic. It had been only a few days, and the crew felt sorrowful, but Pacifica felt the worst.

“It's my fault isn't it Mabel? He was after me!” Pacifica looked at her friend, distraught by her friend's family now seeming sorrowful. Mabel held her firmly, “it was her choice, it's not your fault.”

Mabel held her friend close every day since the terrifying events, remembering the adrenaline that had flooded their systems as Dipper had grabbed her hand. Remembering him telling them they had to reach the ship immediately, having Mabel grab Pacifica and race off with Dipper. Closing her eyes as she remembered the heavy breathing and sickening laughs chasing not far behind them as Dipper told them to jump, the three falling into ice-cold seawater. Pacifica had been put in a state of shock as they got to the ship, watching Stan and ford join them not long after and board the ship.

“Where's Mystic?... Dip Dots?” Mabel looked to Dipper as the crew left port quickly, the last sight they had seen was Mystic leaning back on a table holding her wounded side and her ground. Whatever happened afterwards was unknown, yet Ford believed his daughter was still alive despite everyone believing otherwise.

Back in reality Pacifica looked down at her hands, she felt like the blood of the woman she had mocked prior out of jealousy was now on her hands. Despite Mabel's words of encouragement that she was in no way at fault for this, Dipper was dealing with Ford who had his men looking for Ciphers ship day and night. Though by night everyone was at a loss, the only one who did well at night had been Mystic, making Ford miss her and have to be forced to rest as he nearly fell off the steering wheel.

Stan taking over for however long Ford had rested, feeling terrible about not dragging Mystic out with them now, though he tried not to let his emotions show. Figuring that if he did it would cause everyone to fall into disarray, part of him wanting to keep hope that his niece was alive somehow, somewhere.

**_~---------------~_ **

**_Pov Shift_ ** **_  
_** **_~--------------~_ **

As the sun began to set, most of Cipher’s crew began to go below deck to eat, she didn't look back at them as she rested her head on her arms that laid on the soft wooden rail. Quiet as she finally realized another day had now passed without her family, a familiar voice speaking up behind her. “Mystic, would you mind joining the crew below?” She glared back to find the blonde, “I’m not hungry,” she muttered under her breath, watching the sun once more as the man moved beside her. Emotionless as he followed her eyes, “even so it’d be easier for both of us don't you think?” His tone was cool as he glanced to her, “I don't plan on jumping, though pushing you over seems like an ideal plan.” She smirked at him as he raised a brow, “tough talk from someone who seems to use charm over brawn, anyways as captain of this ship I’d like to see you join us in the dining room. After you may do as you please in my view.” She scoffed and nodded, “fine if it’ll get you off my ass,” hearing him just chuckle in reply as she walked ahead of him, quiet as she followed the wild commotion that was clearly downstairs. 

Opening the door to the dining room she was told to sit by Cipher, rolling her eyes and doing so. Finding a barrel in the corner and crossing her legs, her ferret stretching on the side of the barrel before she noticed Cipher had left her and the crew. Watching the crew talk amongst themselves, going into a quiet whisper upon noticing her before a familiar figure approached calmly to her, “‘ello Mysty.” The vibrant haired girl smiled at her, “ya hungry lass?” Sitting beside her she noticed the woman had a strange meal that looked similar to mush, Mystic's face twisting a bit, “not anymore no.” Pyronica followed the girl's eyes and shrugged, “it's better than nothing at all lass, anyways how you holding?” The two beginning to converse a bit as Mystic hesitantly accepted a glass of water, “I’m fine, I guess,” she answered mostly, her guard clearly up.

“If you fear I’ll tell anything you say to the captain, don't worry lass. I know you’re probably scared of all this, you need someone to talk to and that's where a good gal pal comes in!” Pyra wrapped an arm around the smaller girl who quickly tensed and relaxed, “eh thanks, its just missing family is all. We were supposed to go adventuring as a family an now I guess I’m a hostage huh?” She chuckled and let out a sad sigh, “my apologies, ignore me,: her voice was low as she began to pet her ferret companion in thought. “Its alright lass, just know..the captain seems to like ya, you could be a part of the crew in time,” Pyra smiled as Mystic let out a soft ‘tch’ sound, “no I’ll be with my father before that’ll happen.” Her voice rang with determination, not seeing Pyronicas expression shift to sadness.

Dinner passed surprisingly quick, she assumed it to be due to the fact that Cipher’s crew was lively and active compared to her father, talking loudly and even sparring a bit. She got up and walked with Pyra, her ferret asleep in her arms as they chatted calmly compared to the rowdy men who began happily singing something new. “Doll, come here!” Bill shouted, Pyra tapping her, “he's calling you lass,” she whispered, noticing Bill's amber gaze was burning into the pale girl’s back. “Oh I know, just didn't want to respond instantly, he’d enjoy that '' she sighed, “do you might taking him for a bit. I have no idea where I’ll be resting,” she smiled lightly, handing the sleeping weasel over to Pyronica who nodded happily, “of course Mysty, be safe.” The two parted ways as Mystic walked up the stairs to stand by Cipher, the man smirking at her, “remember our deal?” He dangled the necklace having her nod and taking the necklace while looking at him in the dark. 

“Can you sing?” His stare looked like if she said no he’d kill her on the spot, “y-yes I can.. Though I’m not great..si--Cipher.” He noticed she started to stutter, putting the necklace on and fiddling with it nervously. “Good, sing then. Show me you’re no liar.” She froze on the spot, looking at him and seeing him tap his fingers on the wheel, his eye going from the sea to her, even clearing his throat. “A-ah..yes sorry I..” she cleared her throat and stepped back from him, her voice shaking a bit at first as she held the ship's railing with one hand, looking down.

She began quietly, her voice low and sorrowful yet it was quick to hear an echo forming on the waves as the crew looked up. Bill watching his men and her slowly as he could sense her fear strengthen whatever Ford had hidden. The crew recognizing the song and joining in.

_“_ _The King and his men_

_stole the Queen from her bed_

_and bound her in her bones_

_the seas be ours and by the powers_

_where we will we'll roam”_

Tad looked over at Bill, his violet eye lighting up in curiosity as the men who began to sing along with her, working quicker for a bit as she sung.

_“Yo ho, all hands_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die”_

_“Now some have died_

_and some are alive_

_and others sail on sea_

_with the keys to the cage_

_and the Devil to pay_

_we lay to Fiddler's Green.”_

Some men began to droop like nights prior when having first heard the "siren", Bill letting her continue as she sang louder a bit, her voice sad yet rolling across the waves in an enchanting manner. Bill looking to Tad as if to tell him to go down and prepare for the next set of verses.

_“Yo ho, haul together_

_Hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die”_

_“The bell has been raised_

_from it's water grave_

_Hear it's sepulchral tone?_

_A call to all_

_pay heed the squall_

_and turn yourself toward home”_

With her saddened tone the men started to see things they found unpleasant it would seem, none screaming though many were backing away from something and quietly pleading for it to go away. To leave them alone. Others seemed to begin to cry out of nowhere, “keep going” Bill ordered sharply once it was clear she was going to stop out of concern. “Just something frightening ahead, don't mind it, louder now doll”. Bill's tone was calm yet the end was a deadly order, she looked at him through glazed over, teary eyes, nodding as she continued. 

_“Yo ho, haul together_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die”_

_“Yo ho, haul together_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die”_

Each note was sung louder and clearer now, noticing what was happening below and trying to ignore it as best she could on Cipher’s orders. Tad having to grab a man that was trying to harm himself out of grief, muttering apologies. Others panicked about terrible, horrible ideas of deaths no one would wish upon their worst of enemies.

_“Yo ho, haul together_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die”_

_“The King and his men_

_stole the Queen from her bed_

_and bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam.”_

By the end, the men had been driven near mad with sadness, and grief, Tad having to lead them below and trade shifts as they looked to be on the verge of losing their minds. “Sir there was a fire! A fire, smoke everywhere!” A man held Tad, looking at him through terrified eyes, “twas just a dream lad, go get a pint to drink,” Tad spoke blankly before looking at Bill who smirked. Intrigued by this before looking to Mystic who looked ready to be murdered, “perfect. You’ll stay with us, an when requested you will do just that, understood? Or you can lose the last thing closest to you.” Cipher’s words were not to be crossed yet she questioned him.

“I-I beg your pardon?” Her mouth felt dry from a wave of panic making her dizzy, “you will live on this boat with my crew, in return, you will be..entertainment of sorts, just sing when told. Is that too much for you to do, Pandora?” He smirked as she paled and looked away fighting her natural trembling from hearing her name, “no not at all. But where will I--” Cipher approached her, “you’ll be in my quarters. So no one harms you of course, see we have much to discuss, doll. Don't worry.” He held her chin gently, noticing how easy it was to cause the girl to be sent into a meltdown like state, seeing her eyes well up with tears as if she had no control over them. “Your quarters..?” She whispered as Bill chuckled and used a handkerchief to wipe the tears away, “did I stutter sweetheart~?” He purred to her, noticing her cheeks naturally dust before she lightly glared, “no, not at all Cipher.”

“Good, then when I return there by dawn I wish to see you in there asleep, in the morning you can assist in sailing with Pyronica and Hex, or would you prefer lighter work with mapping routes?” His gaze never left her ice eyes, “it’s not my place to choose is it?” She lightly spat, leaning away from him on the railing, “good then by day you’ll assist tad an I, an by dinner you’ll help Pyronica and Hex with any maintenance.” He could read objection in her eyes but saw her smirk after a bit of thought making him curious. “Seems simple enough Cipher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any errors ^^'


	7. Fanart

[Speedpaint here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUm2xhpVZLM)


	8. Fanart

[Speedpaint link here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_5FH7w2m58)


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of the night Mystic had asked Cipher for some nightwear, which was given to her by Pyronica before she would head to bed. Surprisingly it was earlier than usual as she wanted to reach into the captain's desk and gather some things or find where those things lay in the room. Quiet as she opened drawers in search of paper, and ink, smiling when she found some in the right drawer, mentally remembering that so she could later sneak it. Her next plan was the bottle, she could drink something dry and use that, even if the idea made her a tad nauseous. Listening above her she heard Bill’s footsteps, seeming to pace having her stop searching and change into the nightwear, laying down on the bed with a sigh; it was a nice change compared to the hammocks. Her eyes looking to the window, seeing the sun beginning to rise, knowing Bill would open the quarter's door. Taking a breath she took the blanket and rolled up in it before watching him enter, “you’re still awake,” he commented as they made eye contact. “Wow, it's almost like I couldn't sleep,” she replied as he walked into the room and seemed to check everything, “why would that be?” His tone read of slight annoyance before she saw him seem to get an idea, “the sun is bright, and an asshole is soon to lie beside me. Sleep is against me just as much as life.” 

Bill removed his coat, hanging it on the coat rack, approaching her and laying his hands down on the large bed, his amber eye burning into her. “Many would count themselves lucky to be in your position, miss, or should I persuade that thought for you?” He grinned darkly at her as she pulled the blanket up, looking down to see his skin slightly exposed, his arms lined by strange tattoos before meeting his tiger-like eyes. A soft breath escaping her as she felt a wave of danger washing over her, “no thank you sir, your persuasion would not work on me as I said I am no measly woman.” Bill gently ran a finger under her chin, “your eyes said otherwise during our dance, such a shame it was cut short, maybe another time?” He watched her tilt her head aggressively to move from his hand, “never,” after that she made space between them and laid down. Looking away like an angry child as he chuckled, “I see Pyras nightwear fits..decently on you,” she blushed and huffed, “don't get any funny ideas, I may not have a sword but I have teeth and they work far better than some of your crews I bet.” Tensing she saw Bill’s eye gleam, “don't tempt me with a more enjoyable time luv~” feeling a pillow smack him in the back and seeing her sitting there, red. “Is there nothing I can say to you that you won't find fun?!” She huffed as he picked up the pillow, “anything you say I enjoy hearing doll, you have a lovely voice~.” Her eye twitched as she looked to the second pillow but felt herself be lightly smacked as he tossed the original back.

She squeaked and gripped the pillow, glaring at him before putting it back down, “why do you treat me so..oddly with your strange compliments and.. This?” Mystic’s voice finally was calm after sounding bothered, “well you’re father hid something from you, doll. And that thing is, you’re like me, and besides that, I’m working out the finer details~,” her eyes lit curiously as she watched him remove his shirt, freezing before shaking her head, rolling her eyes. _‘No, no no, nope not happening, bad me’_ she thought, “finer details?” She asked, sitting up in the bed and looking at the door as he seemed to get beside her, “don't worry ‘bout it doll, it's nothing that's gonna kill you, I’m sure. Now rest up, We will work on our route tomorrow and then Pyra will teach you how to help on the ship.” Begrudgingly she laid down, her back to the wall so he wouldn't surprise her, noticing his eyepatch was off having her tilt her head curiously to look before he cleared his throat. Grimacing at her ignoring his order, “you don't catch rest by staring, you can do plenty of that later~,” every word he said seemed to come out with strange desire. “If it wasn't for the situation I’d have pushed you out by now,” she then pulled the pillow close to her face, and cursed that she hadn't fallen asleep sooner. But sleep soon came and once it did Bill relaxed to his own thoughts, why was he keeping her close to him besides the fact that he could use her as a weapon for battles. 

Carefully reaching out to play with a bit of her hair, rubbing the stands between his fingers in thought, watching her shallow breathing. He wouldn't deny she was pretty, for a governor's daughter, though her personality he found slightly more intriguing. He had sensed fear in her many times, yet she stood up to him, even having risked her life for people who didn't fight for her. Anyway, he knew it all had drawn him in in such a short while, just like he could sense she was drawn in by his own appearance and mysterious charm. By the time he had finished thinking about it, his body gave in to some form of weak rest, and as time passed to near noon he had found the girl still asleep. Her form only moved slightly, occasionally giving a hum as she twitched. 

He sat up slowly so as not to wake her, hearing his men singing calmly into the day to pass the time per usual. The cold air of the morning woke him quickly as he walked across the room to his wardrobe and found himself a shirt. Mystic made a noise, catching his attention as she covered her eyes and rolled over away from the light, taking a moment he shook his head and got dressed. Fixing his hair before putting on his coat and walking out, “morning captain, how was your rest?” Tad asked as he got Bill a drink, “went fine,” Bill’s tone was slurred a bit from waking as he took the drink into his hands, “an the girl?” Tad noticed she wasn't beside Bill, “still asleep, should wake soon, why?” The captain's voice lowered as he gave Tad a cold glance, “sir unlike you I have no care for the woman, all that matters is she doesn't plan to kill us,” his hands up with a sigh. “I don't see why you care so much, she’s nothing but Sixer’s daughter, he’ll be searching for her.” 

“Oh, I know he will, though my care for her?” He lightly stroked his chin in thought, “to be honest I’m not sure myself, but I know she’ll be mine.” He walked away from Tad to steer the wheel, “that could be dangerous sir,” Tad warned wearily, “what's life without a sense of danger then mate?”

After a few hours, the cabin door was open and a tired head popped out in confusion of waking alone, no one noticing her as she took a breath and strode across the deck a little. “C-Cipher?” She called nervously, catching the captain's attention, “morning doll~” he let out a purr as she stood stiff. “Do you mind informing me where my proper clothes are..please?” The manners came out with a bit of a hiss before the captain of the ship came down, tilting his head slightly, his expression never changing towards her. Though as soon as a few of the sailors made some disgusting comments Cipher lightly tugged her arm, “h-hey take it easy!” She shouted at him as he lightly pushed her to the bottom deck's door, “start walking, I'll follow,” he said coldly as she rubbed her arm and huffed. “Boy aren't you just a fucking gentleman,” he heard her mutter as she walked ahead before he glared back at his crew, lighting his hand with a brilliant blue flame. A blue light grabbing their collars firmly as he bared his fangs in warning before releasing them.

Pyra seemed confused at this before chuckling, watching him follow the girl below to a storage area, “here,” he called, tossing her the original clothes she had worn, “while we’re down here I can give you a few old dresses. You can tear ‘em up and turn them into whatever you like since it’ll be a while before we reach the port.” His tone was cold as he looked to her, her blue eyes reading of curiosity while she held her clothes firm. “Something wrong?” Bill asked sharply, “not at all, if you can't remember, all this is still very new, or is your brain mush for a pirate captain?” She heard him chuckle, “how could I forget this is new, thus I’m giving you free rein of the riches clothes,” he held up a lovely crimson dress that looked like it’d belong to a Nobel, “this would look well on you perhaps,” He handed it to her as she seemed hesitant, “is it poisoned or something?” Mystic tone read of joking as she examined the dress, “you’re certain I can destroy these to my preference?” Cipher snuck up behind her suddenly, whispering in her ear, “my words are clear and not to be questioned, if I say you may do something, then you may.” His breath was warm on her neck and ear making her squeak and flinch, stepping away quickly with dusted cheeks, “a-ah, um..fine..I won't trouble you no more. I’ll be in your quarters to..change.” He smirked as she rushed off, lightly covering the ear he whispered in.

She ignored the stares and rushed into the cabin, hiding her face into her clothes and letting out a small scream, “stupid stupid stupid! Why?! Mmm stuff like that shouldn't affect you, idiot!” She hid her face into her clothes, sighing, “no it doesn't affect me, not one bit,” moving across the room she placed the dress on the bed and stripped from her nightwear. Calmly putting on her shirt and then her corset, looking at the skirt with a sigh, putting it on begrudgingly before brushing out her hair with a huff. A knock startling her, “are you decent, sweetheart~?” “Does it matter? You’d enter either way wouldn't you?” She spat lightly, while Bill stood still in wait, “..yes I’m decent,” she finally answered hearing him open the door and enter. “Are you ready to work today?” The man finally spoke after taking a seat at his desk, pouring her a drink and smirking charmingly, “no one's ever ready to work with a pirate but I made a deal. So let's get it over with,” she mumbled as he nodded and pulled out a map with her standing over the desk, assisting with whatever she could. Bill occasionally glanced at her, he knew it wouldn't take long to get her attached now as she chatted away about whatever she could answer for him.

**~A Few Weeks Later~**

The boat rocked away with Cipher at the wheel, Mystic sat on the deck with a few of the crew members around her. Her ferret roamed a bit but never went far with their natural bond. A dress on her lap alongside some sewing needles, scissors, and thread. At that moment she was looking at her sketch and taking what she needed while chatting lightly, having grown more comfortable to the ship and people, including its captain. As she worked the dress seemed to keep falling apart on her when a sailor approached, “lass you ain't gonna stitch up anything with skills like that, lemme help ya,” the man sat beside her as she looked away in shame. “My apologies, I never had much grace for anything ladylike it’d seem,” she chuckled as the member explained how to sew a bit, even holding her hands to lead, “it's alright though a bit surprising. Isn't your father an official?” He asked, “uh yes he is, he was promoted after his long voyage a few years back,” she whispered while sewing, “oh who raised ya then lass? You seem like a lovely flower, be a shame to have been raised poorly,” his words came off odd to her. “My uncle did, we raised my younger cousins, they lost their parents awhile back to an assassination.” Her voice was quiet as she sewed away, “ah sorry to hear that lass, ya know, I’ve heard the capt--,” she glanced up to see the man they were soon to speak of standing over them. 

The man beside her moved away as Bill looked at him, then found his eyes on her dress then her, “how are you today sweetheart?” He smirked as her cheeks dusted pink and watched her sit up a bit, “I’m fine, why?” The poison in her tone was wearing thin now as he leaned down to her, “it's polite to ask is it not?” He continued to smirk at her, “it is, but it's quite out of character for you,” her breath was low as she looked at his face being closed to hers before she moved her head. “Any ships spotted?” She asked quickly, not meeting his soft amber gaze, “none besides mere merchants,” he answered, seeing her looked down and nod. “I see, is there anything you need from me then?” Bill gently lifted her chin, “no, not at this moment, though I’d adore it if you might join me for dinner tonight?” His smirk was lighter than normal, and she could feel eyes on them lit with curiosity, “there's nothing stopping me from saying no today I guess,” she mumbled, glancing away as she held herself from revealing hunger.

Ever since she was brought on the ship Bill had told her was named “The Mindscape”, she hadn't eaten very much as the food seemed very unappealing compared to her upbringing. “Wonderful, I see you’ll wear something nice as well then,” he let her chin go and walked off, noticing her friend in the corner seemed to wear a frown. Though the frown quickly disappeared as they made eye contact, “something the matter Pyra?” She asked with concern, playfully sitting on her friend's lap as they had started to do for when Mystic would tell stories. “Nothing at all, Mysty, just that the captain never requests company for dinner. You’re really something lass…” Pyra's hands wrapped around the smaller girl as she continued to work, “don't see what he likes honestly, I’m quite rude to many but he doesn't seem to be bothered. Guess it’s kinda nice…” A soft smile graced her lips before it quickly disappeared, “though besides how nice he is, I--,” “I know, you miss your family though as the captain said, there's been nothing.” In honesty, they were pirates, avoiding the naval ships wasn't hard for them, there might have been a search party, but by now it had probably dispersed as it had been about a month since she was brought aboard. In that time she seemed to liven things up, the crew enjoying her little stories about her home and how men tried to win her hand only to get a hard rejection by any means. 

The men had even taught her to climb the ropes of the ship and walk along the rails, if you couldn't find her on deck there was a high chance she was above anyone below. The men had cheered her on anytime she came down as she was seemingly very good with her landings. At night they would sit and help her learn to drink easier, singing drunkenly sometimes or just singing with no reason at all. Though after a while of sewing a man called out that he saw land having Bill nod and shout for them to get ready to dock. Mystic put the dress and sewing supplies down, picking up her companion before running to Bill. Tad looked at her as she looked at Bill, much calmer in his presence, the captain looked to her, “ello doll, what's the matter?” He asked as she looked to the dock closing in, “repairs and supplies right?” Her voice was quiet, as he raised a brow and nodded, “we’ll probably stop by a tavern, see if there's anything good to hear, why?” She moved closer and bit her lip, “can I go too? I'd really like to feel a bit of land,” she explained as Bill thought; it’d be a perfect time to test her. “Of course my sweet~” he pulled her close causing her to squeak, leaning to her ear, “it seems like a grand time to find something fit for you for our dinner~? Something fit for a lovely young maiden~,” he said quietly to her, just the feeling of their closeness had Mystic turning red as her heart quickened and she put her hands lightly to his chest to make space. 

“It’s not necessary, proper attire can be quite expe--,” he looked at her with a hardened expression, “dear, we’re pirates, gold is not a problem. But neither is theft~,” she raised a brow before he smirked, making her realize that if something was too expensive they’d not let it go and steal. He didn't seem bothered by his words and after a bit she shrugged, “so I take this to be a yes I can join?” Watching the golden man nod as he adjusted his hat and called for the anchor to be dropped, his arm still hooked around her waist with a proud smirk. After a bit the ship stalled to a hard stop and stood at the dock where the man pulled out their bridge to get off, Bill ordering who stayed and who was to come, “Tad you can stay here and make sure the repairs go well, correct?” The purple-haired man nodded, tipping his hat respectfully, “of course captain,” the man then turned to watch the crew as Bill walked with Mystic down the bridge to the dock. He kept his eyes forward but noticed Mystic was looking about excitedly, smiling lightly at the new sight before noticing it was nothing like her home’s dock where the people were snobby and the colors seemed bright. This dock was grimmy in some way, and a few men seemed to catcall her before she heard Bill..growl? 

With a shake of her head she ignored it and reached into his pocket, catching him off guard as she took out his list, “excuse me miss~,” he chuckled as she looked up, “sir?” Her eyes widened as she cleared her throat, “uh what?” He chuckled, she seemed to have slowly stopped calling him ‘Cipher’ “you know it's not polite to take things from people's pockets, especially your captains,” his comment was met by a light giggle. “Says the pirate, give me a reason I shouldn't take things from you hmm?” Her voice was full of challenge, having him lightly spin her into his chest, “simple, you didn't deny I’m your captain, and thus..you should listen to me, don't you think?” His nose nearly close to hers with his voice low and sounding similar to his voice in the morning, mixed with his usual purr. Her face flared, she could feel it this time before she lightly hit his nose with the list rolled up, “y-you’re getting ahead of yourself again, learn to be quiet,” she muttered, turning around and walking a bit ahead. Her face buried in the list while he walked calmly behind her, she could tell he felt victorious as they went along without needing to see or hear him, she had gotten to know him a bit and could sense his ego.

As they walked through the port Mystic looked at whatever was being sold, noticing a few dresses in the rack but shaking her head as she didn't need anything despite Bill being determined and looking at them himself. Spotting one and smirking, “you were looking at the deep red, slim one weren't you?” He asked calmly, making her jump, “what? N-no, I was looking at the list, focus!” She scolded, waving the paper, “how can I focus with a lovely maiden in my sights~?” He asked with no hesitation as she looked around before rolling her eyes, _‘not happening, nope,’_ her mind scolded though part of her was growing to like his words. After steadying herself she took a bit of command, breaking up a fight between some sailors as they were in the way. Bill didn't seem to care as they walked upon them but he watched as Mystic handed him the list, “pardon me, sirs?” She spoke politely, the men glanced at her and sneered, “I said pardon me. You are in the way.” The two men turned to her and pushed her back, “oh go complain somewhere else little girl,” she huffed as she hit the ground with a hard thud, Bill about to step forward when he noticed she seemed pissed.

“Ex-fucking-scuse me you will step aside instead of being a asshole! Pushing someone smaller, just because you're bigger doesn't mean I won't put you in your place, sir! Ya know short people hit lower so take my words as a warning, now option one; you move so me and my...whatever, can go along our way and leave quickly, or I can make you move with hard persuasion you will not enjoy.” She pushed the man back lightly and glared coldly, her fang poking out hard as she scolded them in a manner Bill has not seen before but clearly liked it. “Tough talk for a--,” she huffed and walked up to Bill, grabbing his side and taking out his sword, watching her spin it with odd skill before pointing it. With a gentle flick of her wrist, the sword pointed to the side, “I really don't want to deal with you guys, move.” Her tone was similarly to how she spoke to Bill when tired, the men had no large weapons on them and moved aside. She nodded and handed Bill his sword, feeling him grab her hand, “you surprise my sweetheart,” he purred, bringing her hand to his lips only for her to take her frail hand away. “Come on, my nerves are already high, tavern right?” Bill nodded, hooking his arm around her and looking to the other pirates that tensed and counted themselves lucky for a few minutes. 

The pair moved along like nothing had happened, approaching a bar-like building that was erupting with loud activity. Mystic flinched a bit at the loud sounds erupting from it when she felt Cipher give her a soft squeeze. Glancing up at him she raised a brow, watching him push open the door and glance around, the smell was horrid at first, reeking with alcohol and hormonal sweat. Bill led her along calmly to a table where another pair of men sat, their heads tilted down with a cup in their hands. “Want to get a drink doll?” Bill asked before they reached the table, “eh, maybe later..thank you,” she spoke a bit loud to be heard before the men looked up and greeted the golden man, “ah there he is, good evening captain Cipher!” Bill nodded, “good evening captain Valentino,” the man in red greeted as Mystic stood in silent panic. Taking a seat Bill smirked at her and gently pulled her onto his lap which she had grown accustomed to and thus didn't object loudly besides a small squeak. “Any news on the waves?” Bill's tone was cool as he spoke, Mystic looked around as she leaned into the warmth she was given for free, looking to the captain across from them. He was pale with darkened hair and eyes colder than coal themselves. “Oh plenty on rising creatures and Davey Jones himself, but I see you found yourself a wench.” The darker pirate grinned at her, as she looked in shock and disgust, about to speak before she felt something on her head. 

“She’s no wench thank you,” Bill quietly snarled as a warning while she took the hat off her head to examine it, seeming to be momentarily distracted before she put it back on her head. Seeming to puff up with pride making the golden man chuckle and hold her firmly, “so Davey's back to traveling hmm? He must be after it too,” a red-headed woman came around, “hello handsomes’ can I get you anything~?” Mystic studied the woman dolled up in red and green and revealing more than she was comfortable with from her own insecurities. “Just another round for me and my friends here,” Valentino said calmly, the woman eyeing Bill for a minute before walking away to get their order, Mystic looked up at Bill curiously before relaxing and closing her eyes as momentary rest. Not noticing Bill lightly playing with her hair a bit as he and the man returned to discuss an issue at hand before the woman returned, putting 3 drinks down. One for each of the men it’d seem as each man reached forward, took the cup, and clunked them together before taking a harsh swig. The group was talking about some object but she didn't care as she lightly rubbed Bill's jacket between her fingers and yawned, startled when a slender hand came out of nowhere, running down Bill’s chest.

She jumped and let out a small startled hiss as Bill harshly tapped the hand to tell it off, “why don't you stay awhile with me captain, you must be stressed all that time on the sea~,” the red-haired woman spoke in a hushed tone to him. Bill seemed unphased, or more so annoyed as the woman tried to slide the trenchcoat off him, Bill clearing his throat as a warning while Mystic tensed and looked down, “never take from the..captain.” her voice was weak as she felt herself bubble as the woman tilted her head, “I’m only assisting, but I feel another customer needs me, I’ll be back handsome~” she nipped at Bill’s cheek as he groaned and moved away. Mystic looked at him then the captain across from them, “I-I’ll be right back, I’m feeling a bit dizzy,” she lied to Bill, swiping his drink before getting up and moving her way through the bar, Bill glanced back and tensed but knew she’d be decently fine. Slowly she followed the woman, watching her smoke with another girl who had short hair and a strip of it died.

“He’s so stubborn, think he’s into men?” One spoke, “it's a possibility, nothing works on him, but if one of us is to gain a golden status it's through him, ya know Tabz?” the red-head sighed before feeling someone tap on her, seeing the girl that was on the man's lap, Mystic smiled, “hello there! I haven't seen any ladies in a while,” the two girls looked at each other, “eh..what do you want kid?” Mystic blinked, “Well I just wanted to deliver a message miss, could you lean down please?” The girl bounced a bit to show the height difference was difficult to talk, annoyed the red-haired girl leaned down with a sense of irritation, “what?”

Suddenly a thick, amber liquid was heard splashing the floor, “oopsie~, I’m sorry to ruin your fake fabrics, but kindly stay away from him.” Mystic’s soft voice went from innocent to cold as she glared at the green-eyed, redhead before dropping the cup, letting it fall to the floor and walking away with confidence in her actions. The girl started shouting as she moved into the crowd, trying to follow the delicate girl who snuck away and went back to Bill who looked up at the racket. “Myst--,” “don't worry sir, just a minor dress malfunction from one of those fine ladies, you know how us girls can be~,” she smirked and took a look to notice the captains’ seemed to be cleaning up. “It was nice seeing you doing well Cipher,” Valentino said before holding his hand out to Mystic, “and you as well Miss, I hope the voyage isn't too much for you.” Mystic took the man's hand hesitantly, “thank you, sir, and to you as well,” after that Bill stood up and led her out while taking his hat carefully. “Okay what did you do? You walk off with my drink for a minute and suddenly there's a ruckus,” he looked down at her while her cheeks heated up, “well that girl was talking about you like a tool for a title. And I didn't like it, no one should be used! No ones just a title!... So I let her have it...by pouring your drink on her..,” she glanced away as Bill smirked in knowledge to the underlying emotion. “I see, well now you owe me a drink, can't just waste rum darling~,” she blinked a few times as they walked, “you’re not mad?” She asked in shock as Bill led her to the dress merchant they saw on their way in. “Of course not, I could care less for that woman, plus the action tells me yo--,” she lightly covered his mouth, “you talk too much.” He just chuckled, watching her nervous mannerisms.

\----------

Pov Shift

\-----------

The Pines gathered around their table to dine, it had been a month and the overwhelming silence was still filled with dread. Mabel was the first to speak as they prepared to eat, “I hope you enjoy the meal everyone,” her voice was still chipper as always. Dipper looked at her, his eyes dull and sleep-deprived like Fords, “I dunno if I’ll eat, not today..” Stan grabbed Dipper's arm, “you are gonna eat, you two can’t last like this, take a seat. I get it you miss her but nothing can be done.” Stan's voice was cold as he sighed and looked at Ford, “I gathered the naval guard, we’re going out again, even if she’s not...breathing… Cipher is still at large, you can stay if you want.” Ford said calmly as he sipped his drink and began to eat the dinner Mabel had made for them, Stan's expression was cold as he looked to his twin. “Why are you so determined? What's done is done,” Dipper was startled as Ford let out a harsh huff, “because he is dangerous and after something worse, simple.” Ford's eyes read of a determination that could scare the bravest of men.

“Well if you’re gonna go out on the water again then I’m coming with,” Stan’s voice was calm in his decision, “me too,” Dipper piped up, “that man took my cousin, she had so much potential and now he’ll pay!” Mabel looked up and nodded, “yeah! You don't mess with a Pines and get away with it so easy!” The table erupted with cheers before a maid came in, “lady Mabel, you have a visitor..”

Mabel looked curious before she smiled and got up, racing to the door. There she saw Pacifica, a parasol in hand blocking the sun, “Paz!” The brunette called with joy, pulling the blonde into a hug, “is everything alright?” She watched as the blonde's face lit with uncertainty, “I apologize, Mabel..can we take a walk I..need to talk to you,” Mabel’s heart felt strained as her caramel eyes widened. Stepping out and closing the door behind her, she gave a soft nod, “of course,” Mabel’s throat felt dry for a moment as they walked to the garden. “Mabel, I must confess, when I’m with you I tend to feel..well something I’ve never felt with anyone.” The blonde eyes seemed hurt as Mabel looked to her, “I think I feel a strong love for you, you’re vibrant and truly something I’ve never seen before, every day with you is an adventure. I wanted you to know this as my parents are making a decision for me…” Mabel’s heart was aflutter learning that Pacifica, the girl she got to open up on the ship, had returned romantic feelings; though it seemed the fluttering fell cold faster than anything at the girl's next words.

“They’re having me marry the Gleeful’s heir..the weddings in a few months. I’m sorry, there's nothing I can do.”  
  
Mabel's caramel eyes melted before they lit ablaze with determination, holding the blonde's hands, “we’re going out to sea again. Come with us!” Mabel looked to the blonde whose expression was shocked, “Mabel my family would slaughter you all by the state for kidnapping!” Pacifica watched Mabel smirk, “who's gonna say they’ll catch us~, come on Paz, take a chance. I wanna be with you, so run away with me?” Pacifica looked at her lap, taking a breath nervously, “Mabel…,” she heard Mabel verbally roll her eyes before looking up, “when do we leave?” Pacifica’s green eyes lit with happiness as she met Mabel’s. The brunette's hands gently cupped the blonde's face, pulling her close before pressing their lips together with a sense of hunger and joy. The blonde melting into the sweet kiss and wrapping her hands around the brunette's neck. The two parting with a soft exhale, their eyes connected with the blonde's face reddened. “Soon I believe, we’ll need to think carefully, come!” The pair went inside to the dinner table.

Ford seemed weary of Mabel’s words but agreed nonetheless, perhaps the pair could find a new on the ocean, or at port. Dipper seemed shocked by his sister's new information but agreed to help out of love for her, plus, he still hasn't liked Gideon and wouldn't wish marrying him on to anyone.

“So it’s settled, we’ll leave by midnight.”

\----------

PoV Shift

\----------

Mystic took a soft breath, biting her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. Bill had gotten her a dress despite her objections on him doing so, the dress he chose she didn't mind, she just found herself to feel guilty whenever someone wasted any amount of coin on her. Her hands smoothed out the layered red to black fabric on top of a soft yellow. There was some fabric on the sides that were puffed a bit, looking like a fancier dress than it really was. Lightly she tugged on the sleeves that hugged to the middle of her arm with a bit of white lace-like fabric hanging loosely. Lastly was some jewelry that dangled in the front, she ran her fingers gently over it before jumping at a man who appeared in the mirror. “My, don't you look stunning my sweet~, are you ready for dinner?” 

She lightly smiled as she recognized the voice and figure, “o-of course,” she stuttered quietly, looking back to see the man she had gotten to know over the time on the ship. He had been understanding of her quite frequently and she was thankful for this. And even if some things were not her choice such as her sleeping quarters, there was usually a reasonable explanation to it, and he was always patient with her before bed, she had begun to enjoy this. He gently took her hand and kissed it as he had attempted before, watching her roll her eyes, “such manners for a pirate,” she chuckled lightly. “Pirate or not, I know to behave with a lovely maiden such as yourself,” he led her to his dining area calmly and let her take a seat before taking the chair across from her.

She looked down in shock at the feast that laid before the pair, “okay who was robbed when I wasn't looking?” She asked playfully to lighten the mood as Bill put his hat aside, “I assumed you haven't been eating and thus I got the finest possible.” Her body went cold, “I-I’m sorry, you didn't have to truly,” he let out a soft laugh as he watched her apologize, “there's no need for that, please eat up,” with that he sipped his drink and began to eat a bit. Her body seemed to be filled with nervousness as she began to dine on the fine meat set in front of her, the pair eating in silence for a bit.

“Is the crew treating you well? I’ve been meaning to ask as they seem quite fond of you.” Bill spoke calmly as she glanced up and thought. “Yes they treat me quite well, which is surprising from each of you...aren't I an enemy to you?” Her voice was filled with curiosity as Bill rolled his shoulders back and chuckled, “your last name is the enemy, though you can always change it in the future,” the last part was whispered but she still heard a bit. “Is that why my father spoke of you once?” She asked calmly, watching Bill nod. “Yes, he worked for me once to find this artifact but betrayed me by stealing it and running overboard. All those years just for that, he spoke of you quite a bit, so after he jumped over the last of his earnings went to you and well now we’re here.” The golden man spoke nonchalantly about his past with Ford to her, “you’ve known about me. All this time?” Once more the man nodded, “as I said you’re like me, though Ford hasn't told you has he?” 

The girl looked confused, her glass of wine held firmly in her frail hands, “I don't think so, when he spoke of you he said nothing about me..though he seemed secretive,” she looked down sadly in thought, “well then would you like me to be honest with you sweetheart? I have nothing to hide from you after all,” after a bit of thought curiosity got to her, “yes. Tell me please,” Bill calmly lit a blue flame in his hands, “you darlin’, are no human, you were raised as one. But you are one of my kind, Ford raised you in wealth to protect you for many years, an is probably why he left you so easily.” She looked at him and began giggling, “what? N-No I’m not some magic creature…?” Cipher made the flame disappear, “remember the night you sang on my ship on my order? How you felt scared, and saddened, and how the crew needed to be moved along?” Her eyes looked at him nervously, “if I’m correct you, sweetheart, cause illusions to appear though I’m not sure the full extent. I’m more than willing to help you learn, after all, most of the crew on this ship are halfbreeds, though you, I, and Tad are not.”

  
Bill could read the disbelief in her eyes, “that was..pure coincidence, my father would never hide something like that from me. He’s my family after all..,” She heard Bill’s voice grow low and empathetic like, “was he really? They left you so quickl--,” “It was for their safety!” Mystic defended her family having raced out of the party that day, “Mystic, you’ve gotten to know my crew. Would they have left you so quickly?” He asked, having the girl think, “they see you as a family member, and enjoy your company. They like to help you and aren't scared of you, that's family. Not blood all the time, sometimes it's a mere bond.” He saw her saddened expression, “yeah you’re right there I guess, what’s become of me. Agreeing with a pirate,” she ran a hand through her dark hair and smiled at him lightly, “thanks for not killing me then I guess,” “I wasn't going to kill you to begin with, honestly didn't expect you to be so stubborn. But back to my point doll.”   
  
Bill placed down his drink and smirked at her, “do you want to join the crew officially?” She raised a brow at this, “am I allowed to sleep on this?” Her voice was quiet, “since this is quite a lot to receive in a single day,” Bill nodded, “of course, I completely understand it is a lot of information to unpack. Take your time, just give me your answer when you’re ready, the crew will be patient as well, as this is their request more than I. You can stay a guest if you wish,” his words were cool as she thought of a reply. She knew she wouldn't want to be a freeloader, “will anything change?” She asked curiously, ”not really no, why?” Her cheeks heated, “this is just important information to know, though I’ll think about it.” A gentle smile crossed her lips as she stared at her red drink, looking up to meet the amber eyes that no longer made her terrified. She wouldn't mind accepting this as her family now, though part of her felt upset, it was better than nothing at all.


	10. Chapter 10

The return to water didn't ease any of her family, though Stan appeared to be the calmest of all of them all as he watched his family begin to unpack their stuff to go out after the demon. Looking back at Ford who placed a picture of his daughter on the captain's desk, the picture had her with her weasel companion beside him as a child. One hand held a strange fire-like butterfly, with Ford looking proud at the camera. A sense of sorrow washed over the pair as they looked at the framed image, “I remember the times before I left, she was always so full of energy. Then she asked me why she felt different, and I never had the courage to tell her.. I felt like if she knew she’d be in danger, ya know Stan?” Stan looked a bit confused, “I’m not sure, whatever she knew as a child seemed to fade away, I tried to raise her happily I hope you know. I tried to make her smile, but it seemed she grew more and more comfortable inside and with her companion. She was different compared to the twins, ya know that Ford?” Ford chuckled as he sat down and made a paper crane, “Stanley I’ve always known about my daughter's weirdness besides her kind, she just viewed things differently that's all. She probably would’ve grown to be great like her mother, though I wished I had told her sooner.” 

Stan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as if to comfort the man he knew all his life, “what's done is done,” the tone Stan spoke in was low as if coping with those words himself. “I know, which is why we’re going after that damn bastard!” A new voice shouted, surprising the inhabitants of the cabin area, the older gentlemen looking back to see Dipper smirking proudly. “Indeed we are,” Ford nodded, stepping away from the photograph and turning to his brother as Dipper calmly showed a polished saber. “If we’re going head-on with him, I want to be able to help, please teach me, Grunkle Stan,” the brown orbs Dipper had shimmered with determination met by a smile from Stan who nodded. “In the morning I’ll gladly teach you, but for now go get some rest and check on your sister and uh...Pacifica,” Dipper nodded before going below deck to do as he had been ordered. Pacifica and Mabel were talking calmly, Mabel seemed to be easing Pacifica who was fearful.

“It’ll be alright Paz, I’ll never leave your side, promise,” Mabel's words were soft and sweet as she held the blonde gently, “I just don't want you to get hurt.. If you end up leaving I’ll understand, I just don't want your reason to be hurt to be caused by me.” The blonde's voice wavered with fright as they sat on the girl's small bed, “I won't get hurt Pazzy, I’m a strong girl, a Pines!” Mabel reassured before Dipper took a breath and knocked before entering, “sorry, I was told to check on you two. Do you need anything before I go off to rest?” Mabel looked up calmly, “no we’re good bro-bro, thanks though,” Pacifica hid her face to hide the fact that she was upset with worries, “Pacifica, if it means anything, just know we won't let Mabel get hurt, if anything happens, you’ll both be safe.” With this Dipper slowly left the room and returned to his own cabin to think about their watery adventure, listening to the sailors above walking about a bit. A few seemed to be from the royal navy ships, which was clear in how calculated their steps sounded compared to the sailors quicker, more sure steps. Each sound seeming to ease in sleep for the boy as he relaxed and let sleep take him away.

\-----------

PoV Shift

\----------

Mystic that night had fallen asleep easily with her companion due to a full stomach, her nightwear bunched up as she coiled upon herself and seemed to drool a little in her rest. Bill chuckled at this, sitting up with the inability to find peace in sleep, getting up to go to his desk where he looked at a set of papers. Running his hand over a series of books behind his desk, picking up one, and sitting in the comfortable chair to read. Noting around 15 minutes that Mystic had sat up sleepily, her eyes barely opened as she looked beside her, and patted the bed a bit as if testing for warmth. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked and saw there was no light in the room, carefully getting out from under the blanket and looking at Bill. A sleepy smile crossed her lips as she got up and walked over to him, mumbling a little tiredly as she moved his arm so she could sit on him. “You okay?” She managed to mumble out as she found herself curled up against him, Bill looked down at her and gently played with her hair, finding the action adorable. “Yes I’m fine doll, just couldn't sleep,” Mystic’s eyes lit with concern, “why?”

The golden man thought a bit and smiled, “nothing you need to worry about, just get some rest it’s okay.” He found himself leaning back and holding her close to his chest, rubbing her shoulder while reading. Finding it didn't take long for her to succumb to sleep again as she gently breathed against his chest, her heart slow and calm as if she felt safe and relaxed. The night seeming to fly by for the pair as sleep found them at some point.

By daylight Mystic found herself pressed close against a warm being, looking up she found Bill still fast asleep, softly smiling as she brushed his hair out of his face. Her sleepy state just dazed as she found herself gently caressing his cheek and letting out a sound of calmness before tensing. Taking her hand back sharply and shaking her head, remembering the bottle, and then the offer he had given her. Before she could decide to get up or wake Bill though the cabin door was abruptly opened with a hard throw, “Captain,” the man called. Mystic jumped, accidentally pushing Bill out of bed with a hard thunk as she sat up and covered her mouth, “oh my god I'm so sorry!” 

Bill rubbed his head with a growl, his body slowly coming to sit upright with a few cracks here and there as his amber eyes glared at the man. “My apologies Captain,” Tad said whilst stifling a laugh as he looked at the man lying on the floor, the girl beside him was holding her hand out with nervous eyes. Cipher took her hand without much care, “don't look so scared doll, wasn't your fault,” he said after a minute before his eyes narrowed on Tad. “Now what was so important you needed to bust in for once?” The purple-haired man strode across the room and whispered something to Bill, “gimme a moment to dress and I'll be right out,” Bill growled lightly as his head seemed to ache from the hard impact. Tad nodded calmly and left to the outside of the room with little complaint to Bill's manners, letting the two be as Mystic watched him quietly, fiddling with her fingers a bit. “I-Is everything alright?” Her voice was low till Bill seemed to snap lightly at her, “does everything seem alright?” His tone was irritated making her bite her lip and look away, “no it does not I guess, sorry, d-do you want help with anything?..” Hesitation filled her sentence making Bill sigh, “no, it's fine, you just get dressed, don't worry about anything right now.” The man's tone had shifted as if to apologize for the slight snappiness he gave prior to her.

She slowly nodded as if obedient and went to look through the outfits she could wear, watching Bill go to the door, “um sir?” Bill paused and gave a hum, “g-good morning,” she gave a nervous smile, and Bill registered she was trying to up his mood. Glancing back he smirked, “good morning to you as well sweetheart,” after that he left the room quietly to discuss the matter that was so urgent with Tad.

“What was so important you had to bust in?” Bill growled at his friend sharply, “Teeth believes he spotted a royal vessel across the waves not long ago,” Tad's light purple eyes looked at Bill who looked down in thought. “I see, which way was it and where might we be heading?” Bill asked as he pulled out a telescope calmly to look out onto the ocean waters that glistened of the morning sun's light. The ship wasn't far off the horizon line, “detour, go behind that series of rocks up ahead, we’ll keep out of their sights for as long as possible.” Cipher put the telescope away with a soft sigh before seeing a figure standing close to him, nearly jolting, “hello doll..” Mystic looked at him, “can I see?” She asked softly, putting her ferret on her shoulder before holding her hand out for the telescope, seeing Bill be hesitant before giving it to her.

She stared at it for a minute with her eyes wide, the gold rims sparkling as she gave a sound of appreciation making him chuckle before she opened it to look. Leaning a bit she seemed to examine the ship they were sailing away from. After a bit she seemed to lower in mood and handed the telescope back to Bill, “it's not them, whatever.” The golden man watched her walk away, one hand holding her arm as she walked around the ship's crew and went below deck, Tad giving him a look. “Are you enjoying this now, Bill?” He asked coldly, “what do you mean? It ain't my fault the Pines aren't as bright as they like to think they are!” Bill’s voice was low in anger as the two men seemed to get into a bickering match.

Pyronica came up to them and sighed, watching the two men seemingly at each other's neck for a while, “Captain, I think you should check on her.” Pyronica's voice was dry as she was saddened, “huh, why?” Cipher had little to no experience with human emotions such as what Pyronica was showing. “You clearly like her, you go help her. She’s stressed and upset logically, the storage room.” Pyronica walked away, running her hands through her fiery pink hair, quiet as she walked away down back to the deck to continue her work. Bill blinked in confusion for a few more moments before heading down to the storage room, finding the usual lantern was off. Even during the day some form of light was kept in the storage room due to it being constantly dark, so finding it off was strange.

Looking around in the dark a pair of blue eyes were clearly seeming to shake while staring at the ground, the pupils dilated with fear perhaps as he tilted his head. Quiet as he heard a soft series of whimpers and raspy breaths, “you’re okay, it's okay,” the breaths whispered as if trying to convince themselves. Bill's eyes stayed cold as he watched the blue lights go out and sniffling start, hesitantly he approached and lit the lantern before hanging it. The darkroom illuminated in a lovely cyan light, startling the figure who appeared to be curled up in the corner, eyes surrounded by red and wide with panic. “Mystic?” Bill spoke hesitantly and quietly as he leaned down unsure of how to approach the situation, watching the girls wide eyes grow more panicked by the second. Her body being pulled tighter to her chest until breathing seemed to be stifled, her cheeks stained by tears, and continuing to grow stained with every blink. Bill removed his hat and placed it on one of the crates before removing his trenchcoat, “I won't hurt you,” he spoke as clearly as possible while draping the coat around her.

For once his face seemed stoic as she tensed under the sudden touch, curling up and whimpering, “g-go away,” the smaller form mustered with a weak series of breaths. Bill stayed on his knees and looked around a bit, “no,” his voice came off stern watching her eyes narrow. “I-I said go away, leave me alone!” Her body shook as she let out a harsh cough, he just raised a brow and sat beside her, carefully pulling her close despite hearing her protests to be left alone alongside soft cries. Though it didn't take long for her struggling to stop as she just gave in, there were no words as she felt him rub her arm a bit. “I’m sorry,” she whispered shakily after staring at nothing for a few minutes, “don't be,” Bill's voice didn't seem to be an order like it sounded, his amber eyes looking down to her as she looked away, silence taking the room again as he felt her grow heavy. 

“What's got you so riled?” Bill’s voice finally piped up, “I don't want to trouble you further,” the meek voice replied as she laid her head to his chest as if part of her was saying otherwise. “Trouble me, doll,” Bill chuckled, the rumble in his chest making her hum lightly in comfort from the joy the sound seemed to have brought her. “I guess my hopes were too high for once when they shouldn't have been, mixed with..this morning, and..thoughts...so many thoughts, though this just h-happens, sorry.” Bill wrapped another arm around her and put his chin on her head, “my anger was wrongly pointed for a moment, it wasn't you. You just asked a question, know that it wasn't purposely pointed at you...but this happens often?” His tone was cold yet soft as she sighed, “yes, my cousin and I seem to share them, just differently. He’s much more controlled, that or I’ve never seen him while I… It’ll sound terrible.” She hid her face while Bill waited in silence, “I guess I don't let people see me break...an that causes me to end up here. I guess you could call it bottling,” she whispered, “do you feel better now?” The man asked calmly.

“Yeah..I do, guess I just needed a good cry, though the light I have no clue about,” she kept her eyes hidden till Bill lifted her chin and chuckled, “don't worry about it, let's go back up to deck okay? You can sit by the wheel and keep the coat if you want for now.” He seemed confused as her eyes lit up at the notion of being able to wear his trenchcoat but he didn't question as he calmly lifted her up to her feet. “Can I get a glass of water first?” She asked, unconsciously leaning into him a bit, feeling the man nod with the way his body rose a bit, letting her get a drink before the sun's rays would hit them. Pyra looked up, the ferret asleep on a blanket in a crate beside her; her face lit with concern as she looked to Bill who nodded calmly. A few glances were given as Bill stood in a plain shirt with the front slightly cut down, a golden vest, and deep brown pants with his boots, no coat of deep crimson, and black.

Mystic stood beside him with a cup in hand, the crimson coat on her and clearly bigger than her though she didn't mind. She looked like a happy child it’d seem to most as Bill walked her up to the wheel where she sat down with the drink, watching Bill work a bit quietly. Bill lightly smiled at her as she seemed to be fine, knowing neither would talk about the events that had happened at that moment in time. As the ship rocked she laid on the floor away from the stairs and laid beside the wheel stand. Curled up as her body grew sleepy from the heat, using the coat as a blanket though no one would notice for a while as they seemed to carry on like normal with no problem.

\--------------

Pov Shift

\--------------

Dipper looked up at his great uncle whose eyes read that he was in a dazed state of mind, “Grunkle Ford? What's on your mind?” He asked softly, snapping the older man awake from his dazed state to glance over at him, “ah nothing too big kiddo,” he smiled before thinking, “ya know I have a job for you, think you could cram some knowledge in your noggin for me?” The boy's eyes lit brightly as he nodded quickly, “sure, whatcha need me to learn?!” Dipper's eyes seemed to shine, “go read up on anything containing Davy Jones, he’ll be coming I heard from the local taverns awhile before we left, we’ll need to be ready. He’s after something important, and Cipher might have it, thus...a sea battle may come.”  
  
Ford didn't look away from the water ahead of him as Dipper looked in shock, “you mean **the** Davy Jones? H-He’s real?” The brunette's knees buckled, “ah right I haven't told you, yes he’s quite real just as you and I. An Cipher...he’s non-human, a creature of black magic..a demon.” Ford’s eyes clouded, “just as your cousin was but didn't know,” his voice was sullen for a few minutes before he shook his head as if knocking out his sadness for a few moments. “We’ll need to be ready, so when Stan teaches you all he can, make sure to learn dirty moves, Bill doesn't seem like the type to play fair, unlike Davy, unless a deal is made..” Dipper stood in shock of this information being handed to him but nodded nonetheless. “And your sister, give her a book and tell her to learn a protection spell...we don't need to lose another family member due to..brash decisions.”

\------------

PoV Shift  
\------------

A soft hum of someone waking filled the room, the sounds of people and the sea were muffled as the sleeping form sat up to rub her eyes. A lard fabric fell off her shoulders making her confused as she looked to find herself still in the captain's trench coat. Her eyes lit up with realization having her curl up a bit and gaze at her feet, a soft whine escaping her as she remembered being found by the golden man and being comforted by him as well. She gripped her legs firmly and sighed before tensing as she heard someone whisper that she was okay causing her head to whip around and spot the blonde. A quiet hum of confusion leaving her lips as she sat there, “you alright Mystic?” Bill's voice broke the silent ambiance around them, “yeah..I’m fine, I’m sorry about fallin--” before she could finish Bill cleared his throat, “it’s fine, doesn't bother me after all.” Calmly the girl got out of the bed and gripped the coat she was wearing to walk over to him, 

Her steps were nervous as she looked at him and then the papers he was working on, the man calmly putting her in between his arms and laying his head on her shoulder. “What are all these papers for?” She asked softly from pure curiosity, picking up one herself and tilting her head as she read it, “you can read this writing?” He asked after a few moments, the girl lightly scoffed, “course I can read this though some parts could use a little work logically.” Her voice was cut off by a yawn for a few moments before she looked at him. His golden eye looking up at her calmly, “then do you want to assist me with this, it might make the work go by quicker,” he sounded bored as his quill tapped the paper he was writing on a bit. 

“Huh? I mean I can if you want though I might be confused,” she calmly reached for the next paper, “do you want me to read it for you and like I write?” Bill looked away in thought for a bit, “I can write since it might be off-putting to see different handwriting from what I have. You just use that voice of yours and read,” she felt Bill purposely blow on her neck causing her to squeak and tense up with red cheeks. “Y-Yeah, I can do that..ass,” the last part was muttered under her breath as she heard the blonde chuckle and could feel his smirk against her skin as he relaxed and held her. Taking a breath, she began to read a letter.

_“Dear Captain Cipher,_

_I have received word of Davy traveling the ocean waters and assume you have as well. With a bit of inquiring from the others, it isn't hard to assume what he is after as I’m sure you know. The waters he’s been spotted on seem close to your last coordinates in Gravity Falls, where the item was last known to be located. As a group, perhaps we can find the medallion before Davy can ever get his hands on it, and then follow with phase 2? I hope this letter finds you swiftly, and that you take time and consider my proposal as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain_ …. The last name seems to be..marked out I can't read it,” 

Bill glanced down at the paper and chuckled, “that's alright doll, I know who it is, thank you for reading that so sweetly~” she felt the blonde nuzzle her while she grimaced at the affection. “No problem? But what was that letter talking about?” Her blue eyes lit with curiosity as she looked over to him in hopes that he would answer her question, noticing his hesitation which made her look away. “It’s alright, you don't have to tell me honestly, I’m just naturally curious,” Bill glanced to her as she gently ran her finger over one of the quills, seeming to like the feathers texture. “No, if you’re going to be a part of the crew or stay on this ship you have every right to that knowledge, though it's a bit of a story.” Mystic looked up and smiled lightly, “We’ve got time I’m sure sir,” Bill sighed with a smile at how calm she grew around him in the time she’d been here. She seemed to naturally grow attached when not fearful which he didn't mind, though he did notice her reactions to his advances, she seemed to like them but was trying to push it away as if..afraid?

“Davy was a man many of us pirates knew so long ago, but he had a..incident with love, a goddess is something you should tread lightly with when setting romantic or sexual attraction too.” Bill's amber eye burned into her making her raise a brow, listening intently as she adjusted the coat to lean back on him comfortably while listening. “Being a pirate greed leads one to desire a bit more than one possibly should, and with love, it's the easiest thing to lose. Money can be replaced, fame can be adjusted, but love can be broken beyond repair. Same with trust.” The words slide off Bill's tongue as if he was putting his own feelings in them for a few seconds, “with the goddess he had learned to bind her into a form no being should be forced into; a human woman... He had been given the job of guiding souls of the sea's lost sailors to their resting place in short, and there's plenty more to that story.” Mystic opened her mouth a bit, “why is he so important? I heard you and that man talking about him in the tavern I think..”

“Well you see, he’s a rather dangerous being in a way if one isn't careful, and he’s after something a bunch of others are after. When your father was a part of my crew, he helped me find this item but stole it and now we’re unsure of its precise location. Though we have recovered the skull and medallion, a golden eye and pearl are missing, that's what we’re after.” Bill calmly played with a bit of her hair as she looked at him, “I'm not sure of what to say with this information, I apologize.” Her eyes seemed to meet the floor in quiet thought, though after a bit the pair returned to working as if the previous conversation held no dark undertones to it. Mystic would read letters while Bill would write and seal his responses to be sent out, Mystic seemed intrigued by each as she had no idea what some of these letters were going on about and the sense of mystery intrigued her greatly. What felt like minutes had become a few hours and Bill had left her to do whatever she pleased while he bathed. Given permission to do whatever, she began to explore the cabin without fear, standing on her tippy toes to look out the window before squeaking as a bit of water smacked her face.

She sputtered and gave a slight hiss at the water before Tad walked in, “sir--Oh is he not here?” She glanced back at the man who hadn't spoken to her often from her time on the ship. “No, not at the moment, he went to bathe, do you need something? I can help you if needed.” She seemed nervous as she unconsciously fiddled with a bit of fabric on the red trench coat, “no I don't think you can sorry..” A soft huff left her lips at Tad’s response, “f-forgive me for being rude, but do you have a problem with me? I haven't spoken much to you, but I feel as if my very presence bothers you, and would like confirmation..though you can not answer if you don't want too.”

The purple-haired man gazed at her with a stunning pair of violet eyes, he approached her calmly, his face stoic though she could read irritation hiding behind those eyes. Cautiously she backed up to Bill’s desk, grabbing a quill nervously, “your presence does bother me, as it has a dangerous effect on our captain and distractions are deadly out here.” Tad’s voice stung with bluntness as he glared down at the girl, “my effect on the captain is nothing I can control, if I could leave I’d--” she paused in thought before smirking, “I’d stay right here if it bugs you,” the sudden shift from nervous to cocky made Tad a bit curious. “I see, we'll enjoy whatever time you have left on this ship then, princess,” Tad left with his hands in his coat pockets, Mystic waited for the door to close and his steps to leave before taking a shaky breath at the confrontation. She wasn't the type to do such things but she had done it and now paid the price as she sat on the floor from her legs being shaky as she counted things in the room to calm down quickly. Deadset on not being a burden to Bill by having him find her like..that, again.

When Bill returned from his bath he seemed surprised to find the girl just reading in his chair, laying on it sideways calmly with her tongue slightly poking out. She seemed well ingrained in the book before noticing Bill who was drying his hair, “I don't mean to interrupt your book but you’re free to go wash up,” his voice was calm as he stretched. She seemed to freeze up, “a-ah okay, um thanks..,” she marked her place and laid the book down before getting up, removing the trenchcoat and hanging it up for him before finding herself a nightgown. A small yelp escaping her as Bill gently leaned over her to hand her an outfit, “here, you don't need to be fancy, I don't care. And if you're worried about being seen, your bath is where I usually bathe, I rather no one else see you so vulnerable,” his words hinted with a darker desire as she looked at him. Her eyes darting up and down, “eh, thank you?” Before another comment could be made she left the room to go clean up, naturally her whole body shook at the thought of being seen as she blocked anyway she could’ve been peeped on. Removing her outfit before examining her arms, gently running her hand over a series of tanner marks, biting her lip as she looked to find more trailing her torso, her chest and torso seeming filled by them, a whimper escaping her lips.

The mere difference of her skin made her uncomfortable as she bathed, trying to ignore it all, her father said it made her unique, and that it was pretty in its own way on her. But others who had noticed it called her names that made her fear herself and feel worthless. A soft sigh escaping her as she ignored her overwhelmed brain and just enjoyed the water on her frail form, her eyes closed for a bit to give in to some sense of isolated piece before she finished up. Calmly drying her hair which she knew would take forever by just a towel, changing into the nightgown with a long robe going over it in fear of someone seeing her interesting difference as she walked through the hall. The feeling of sleep she knew would never come for her, unlike Bill who was already laying down with a journal in hand, “how was the bath?” He asked, noting she was holding the nightgown robe firmly shut, “it was fine..thank you.”

Calmly she moved into the bed and sat beside the captain, her eyes on the notes he was writing, “listen about this morning,” he glanced at her, noticing her eyes go wide and glisten with water quickly. “A-Ah, I’m so sorry about that, I didn't mean to cause trouble or burden you in any way, I don't know what got over me an--an--,” she froze as Bill held her chin and looked down at her, “my that got you rambling quick.” He sighed as he wiped her tears as she whined and flinched, “I-I’m sorry,” “don't be sorry, I just wanted to talk to you about it, can you do that for me?” His voice was sharp as she slowly nodded, “you said you don't let people see you like that, why?” Her blue eyes looked at him as if he was stupid, “I don't need people getting more reasons to think I’m some weak, helpless little girl,” her voice rang with poison as he chuckled. “You’re not weak though, you stood against me...multiple times, and even confronted a cheap whore in my defense~. If that's weak, then perhaps I could be as well.”

Bill smirked seeing her look embarrassed at the mention of the tavern events, “I just...people pity me, I don't need that bullshit! I..I’m sorry,” she covered her mouth as one hand gripped her dress fabric, Bill didn't seem to mind much. “It’s fine, just know no one is pitying you for any bad reasons, and you said those things just happen?” He dipped his quill in ink, making it float which caught her attention. “Yeah, that was a normal one I guess..the darkness did not help but I would’ve probably passed out if I had stayed longer...Wait, I did even without that, I guess fainting is a better term hmm?” Bill’s quill wrote as she spoke, “have you ever had worse?” His questions seemed to be more of curiosity than anything else, “um yes...I could get ill, but that was usually during high stress like situations I guess, they rarely happen now, it's mostly just an overwhelming need to cry and..it’s really hard to explain my experience. Since Di--my cousin experiences them a bit differently so I don't even know if I’m really..I-I don't know.” Bill looked at her as she glanced up at him, “you can always come to me. As it seems you calmed quickly when I came down to you,” his comment caught her off guard.

“Yes, um, usually I calmed down when my uncle would come, he’d give me Deimos to hold and sit with me. Or he’d talk about something I really like..I guess distracting me with things that make me feel better..So I guess having someone come talk to me..and bringing light helped a bit,” she whispered softly as Bill's quill wrote quickly, “if you need me don't be afraid okay? Even if I’m in the bath you can tell me,” she raised a brow at him and gave a quiet sound of agreement and nod of her head, but knew calling out for help was easier said than done. Especially since she wished not to burden him. Though those thoughts left as Bill handed her the book she had been reading and pulled her close to him. Opening the book she gave little care as Bill seemed to read along with her, the pair enjoying the silence besides the occasional flip of a page or the others breathing and heartbeat.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ashes by The Longest Johns

The rhythmic sound of a heart woke Mystic as she found herself waking with Bill’s arm around her, and her head on his warm chest. Her eyes widened in realization as she sat up and carefully moved his arm, looking at the man who was fast asleep. A soft smile graced her lips as she carefully got out over him and covered him up, taking her night robe, and going out to the deck. The crew seemed to be relaxing and doing nothing besides drinking and talking, none noticing her as she leaned on the railing and gazed out into the darkness. A soft hum leaving her lips as she smiled while listening to the sound of the waves grazing the side of the large vessel. Letting a song out quietly into the night happily, forgetting about its effect till it was too late to notice anything. Her voice quiet on the waves as she stretched out her arms, taking a breath before making something on the spot.

  
  
 _“_ _Watch that old fire as it flickers and dies,_

_That once blessed the household and lit up our lives._

_It shone for the friends and the clinking of glasses._

_I'll tend to the flame; you can worship the ashes.”_

She glanced over to the crew who seemed curious of her being out there for a few, others had gotten used to her bizarre schedule and didn't mind. Continuing their conversations and clunking their pints together at times with a few laughs as she continued.

  
  
_“Capture the wild things and bring them in line_

_And own what was never your right to confine._

_The lives and the loves and the songs are what matters._

_I'll tend to the flame; you can worship the ashes.”_

_  
_   
Her blue eyes gazed over the water, watching the moon flicker and shimmer as if it was bonded to it far more than the sun that would blaze and burn. The water an inky pit shimmering with a slight amount of blue and silver thanks to the moon that gleamed brilliantly. The stars painted across the water like glitter.

_“Do you feel heavy? Your eyes drop with grief._

_Your spirit is wild and your suffering is brief._

_So never you buckle and bend to the masses._

_I'll tend to the flame; you can worship the ashes.”_

Slowly the crew was joining in with her, filling the quiet silence with a gentle song none knew at that moment, jumping in with their own lines behind her. A soft chuckle escaping her as a warmth filled her chest in mere moments.

_“Get round the fire with a glass of strong ale_

_And tell us a story from beyond the pale._

_Bury some seeds and expect some strong branches._

_I'll tend to the flame; you can worship the ashes.”_

With that line a man poured her a small glass of what they had been drinking, the crew having learned she wasn't the best with alcohol but it eased her as she thanked him quietly. The others behind her harmonizing.

_“Now show me a man that can meet all his needs,_

_For what we need most now is unity's seed:_

_A common old song for all creeds and all classes._

_I'll tend to the flame; you can worship the ashes.”_

The men did a small cheer, clunking their pints together as Pyra slowly emerged from her cabin at the strange noise. Noticing Tad looked a bit frustrated but did nothing besides tiredly steer, a soft chuckle leaving her lips as she saw this, her mind questioning his words to her from not too long ago.

_“I'll tend to the flame…”_

Mystic’s voice dropped with slight sorrow speaking the final lines to better fit the tone, though her emotions were high and joy-filled as she glanced back to see the men there falling about themselves like drunkards. Some laughed wildly a bit.

_“What will we do when the world it is ending,_

_And time it is halted for friend and for foe?_

_Try to hold on to the time as it passes._

_I'll tend to the flame; you can worship the ashes.”_

Something began to emerge over the shoreline it seemed, appearing to be a whispery green and faded yellowish-white, her pale eyes squinting a bit as she looked out to it curiously. Having never seen anything like it.

_“I'll tend to the flame; you can worship the ashes…._

_I'll tend to the flame; you can worship the ashes.”_

Her finale notes were unsure as she gazed out to it, the glow of her necklace aiding her sight a bit oddly as she outlined the form of another vessel. Noting it was a large one like the Mindscape though it seemed a bit decrepit and disheveled. From the distance she wasn't sure of it, but did not question as no one else seemed to have noticed it before it disappeared behind a rock as the crew stopped singing her song and moved to another.

Without much thought she happily found herself a seat and spoke with them as if she had known them most of her life; having been on the ship for quite a while and having accepted that people most likely thought her to be dead. The men treated her surprisingly well, a few, of course, made rather tasteless comments but a quick clear of the throat or nervous laugh made them quick to silence themselves, and she assumed it to be due to Bill. From day one he seemed to find her rather interesting as she was with him as well, and now here she was catching herself gazing at him as he slept. Or merely lost in thought about him such as now, her cheeks rose-tinted as she quickly shook her head to remove such thoughts from her mind. Glancing up at the man who she had called an oaf on her first day awake on the ship, apparently his name was Zanthar, his head was covered by a bandana, and his body was well built. His frame was far larger than Bill’s alongside most others on the ship besides Teeth who was short and a bit chubby. 

Zanthar didn't talk much which was nice to her as the pair talked through signs calmly, she could understand not desiring to use your voice too frequently, as when she had the option to be silent she much preferred it. The pair just having a casual convo as a few men threw their arms over her shoulders and spoke joyously with slurred speech. Though she didn't like to be touched, and it showed in her expression, she ignored it for that moment in time as it was clear the men appeared to be drunk. Pyra walked over and shooed them off the smaller girl with a yawn before putting her on her lap, “captains asleep?” Pyra asked as Mystic smiled and greeted her before nodding to answer her question, “yes he's been asleep for a while now. I didn't wish to disturb him, he seemed peaceful,” her tone was gentle and caring as she spoke, having the pink-haired girl nod.

“You don't seem to sleep well do you?” Pyra asked as she brushed the girl's hair, “I don't no, well.. Going to sleep is scary..cause most nights I panic cause the idea of sleeping and never waking.. And I much prefer the night so I don't sleep during it to the point where yeah..” Mystic smiled, she was never the best at explaining anything like her problems and such or anything to deal with herself. Pyra raised a brow at some of her words but never questioned as to not to impose on her, letting her talk with the crew members calmly who she had grown comfortable around. The men returned to work after a few hours though, and the sun began to rise in the distance telling Mystic it was a good time to go lay down. Saying goodnight to Pyra, she got up and walked to the captain's quarters all while thinking his offer over again. Glancing back to the crew and glancing inside the cabin, _‘by this point, why not?’_

Slowly she walked to the bed draped in red and gold where Bill was asleep yet alert. Her movements were still and cautious as she got beside him, not removing her robe as the cold night air trapped in it was soothing to some degree. She found herself snuggled close to him in moments, her eyes fluttering shut as she let herself succumb to sleep calmly as his arm draped over her in the usual manner, pulling her close. By noon the arm and warmth she had fallen asleep with were no longer there though as she glanced around the room to see the red trench coat and hat were gone. “Must’ve gotten up extra early today?” Her voice was muffled with sleep as she let her head fall back on the pillow lazily and rested there for a few more minutes. 

After what felt like hours she sat up, her heart mildly racing for a few minutes causing her brain to practically shout that she needed to get out of bed. She had no idea why it happened but after a few breaths and counting stuff in the room, she felt fine.

She could hear Bill above her and tilted her head to listen, he seemed to be giving orders to the crew that cheered back, “land soon be coming sir,” a man called from above. He must’ve been in the crows nest from how distance it sounded, Bill called back calmly as if this was nothing. She glanced at her companion that was in a larger crate now and chasing a mouse that she assumed Bill must’ve given him. “You have fun with that lil guy, remember not to be too messy though” Mystic’s tone was happy as she got changed with little concern. From her time on the ship she noticed Bill wouldn't come in if she might be awake and changing, usually knocking; if there was silence, she was asleep, if not he’d hear her tell him she just needed a moment before entering. It was much more appreciative compared to her female cousin who busted in on her frequently, dressed or not, her cousin had no shame sometimes.

After getting ready she stepped out of the cabin only to be loudly greeted by the crew, startling her as she shyly waved, “um hi everyone..,” her voice was meek from momentary shock at the commotion. The captain chuckled at this, “there you are doll, you're well rested I hope?” He asked down to her, his smirk warm and welcoming to her, more chuckles escaping as she froze and looked confused. “Yes I slept fine, why?” Calmly she walked up the railing and noticed Tad was not by Bill’s side, assuming he must’ve gone down for rest, “just asking politely, the crew though is just in a great mood it seems.” Bill explained as he tilted the wheel a bit before returning it to its proper position, glancing down to the smaller form that watched curiously. “I see, I heard we’re close to land a few moments ago, is that correct?” The captain raised a brow and nodded, “not too far, but not like days away to be exact. It's the bare horizon line, barely showing without a telescope, another place we’ll probably stop at for any luck of news.”

  
  
“News about Davey and the item you’re looking for?” She spoke quietly but loud enough so he could hear her, watching him nod. His eyes narrowing as she looked away nervously in thought, “I saw something last night..I mean..,” She noticed Bill’s eyes were narrowed on her making her nervous, “you were asleep and it could’ve been a trick of the eyes but it was an odd ship on the horizon..though it disappeared too..” The pair stood quiet as Mystic fiddled with her old dress’ fabric she attached to her corset, her ice eyes looking down to avoid the warm amber that seemed cold. “Odd, what were you doing when you spotted it?” He asked after a moment, “the crew and I were singing,” the reply made Bill give a curious hum but add nothing more. The pair returning to silence for a while before Mystic looked to the golden man, “I thought about your offer..and apologize if it's taken a while,” Bill looked to her as if to say ‘go on’. “I’ll join your crew, but.. Since you said nothing will change~,” she smirked up at him, “you’ll still be Sir, not ‘captain’, just to piss you off.” This was met with a playful glare and chuckle, “I’ll accept it, but one day you’ll call me captain~,” the man leaned down to her to whisper these words, her cheeks dusting pink with an eye roll.

“Your confidence will get ahead of you sir,” she spoke happily as she felt weight on her head again, “your point doll? Anyway, this would be a great time to be close to land,” she raised a brow, adjusting the man's red hat with a bit of pride again. “Do you wish to address the crew then my dear~?” Bill knew the answer well but wanted to see her ramble and explain how he should, being their captain and such, a pleased smirk on his face; Bill cleared his throat and called to his crew for a small announcement. Mystic froze and slowly hid behind him like a child once all eyes were on them, “we will have a new member to the Mindscape, an with that I figure a party might be in play, at land feel free to grab extra ale, and rum, and a nice meal.” This announcement was met with cheer louder than what she had heard at the beginning of the morning.

“Come out doll, it's okay,” Bill spoke calmly and gently held her hand to lead her back to his side, the girl hesitantly taking her hand away. “It’ll be a bit before we’ll celebrate, but in the meantime, I was thinking, perhaps...you’d like to learn to use your weapon again, and maybe I can show you your gifts?” Her eyes shimmered at the mention of her weapon, it had been months since she had seen the blade and the very thought of holding it again brought joy to her. Let alone her gifts which she had no skill with as she had been raised with no knowledge of them, “yes that’d be wonderful!” Her voice was excited making Bill seem surprised before nodding, “your rapier is in the rack with other swords, 8-Ball will be your sparring partner. Remember, try not to feel defensive, it's okay to be more offensive if you just move your feet more.” She nodded, handing him his hat back and racing down the deck with joy, finding her old weapon and examining it, if she had a tail at that moment in time it’d have been wagging fast enough to power a motorboat. 

8-Ball approached her and got a normal saber, “a win is a pin, I won't hurt you, if you get cut we can take a break.” Mystic glanced at the man and nodded calmly, “Sounds fine to me though I think I could take it.” The pair would practice for quite a while, Bill glancing to see how she was doing, one thought coming to his mind. She had an advantage with her height, but if she knew how to use her powers perhaps she could win a battle much easier with a saber, there was also the fact with her issue and light.

  
  


**~ On the Stan o’ War ~**

The Stan o’ War was calmer than the mindscape, almost uncomfortably for the life Mystic had been growing to love. Ford stood at the wheel in quiet thought while Stan Stood below, teaching Dipper how to hold a sword and use one effectively. Mabel and Pacifica were reading and drawing at the front of the ship, the pair growing more loving in the comfort of where they were. Pacifica was still nervous at times but Mabel would ease her and hold the blonde sweetly before they would continue their activities side by side. Dipper had learned to understand the sword's use and such but his footwork still needed adjusting, the boy had what it took to be a fine swordsman with a longsword but his feet were against him in a state of panic. “You need to focus and relax, if this was an enemy sword you falling and flailing is only an advantage.”

Dipper nodded apologetically and stood back up, “just imagine I’m someone you don't like and strike me,” Stan was calm as Dipper's caramel eyes focused and got back into a stance. “Ready,” he stated before Stan nodded and the pair began to clash harder, Dipper had been learning well. With his determination he could figure out how to avoid a cut, though he wasn't perfect at it, having gotten slightly cut quite a bit due to his own negligence. The swords clanged a few times in a dance as Dipper focused on controlling his panic and learning to block and dodge attacks that would cause lethal damage to him. His feet wanted to flee or give out at times and he had to learn to fight that feeling if he was going to avenge his beloved cousin. Finally after a while in thought, Stan’s sword fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Time seeming to slow as the group looked to it with Dipper's sword pointed down a bit as if he had just knocked it out.

Dipper panted a bit, confused at why Stan seemed shocked at first before he looked at the weapon. Feeling himself be picked up and squeezed, a small wheeze leaving his throat as he patted the attackers back, “great job kid, I knew you had it in you.” His brown locks were ruffled as his gruncle began to give him a noogie, a small laugh leaving Dipper as he pushed his gruncle away playfully. Mabel came over, “who knew you had it in you bro-bro, maybe you’ll be as good as cous was,” she encouraged kindly with a sweet smile. Dipper picked up Stan’s weapon and let out a nervous sound, “uh yeah, maybe I don't know. Only time will tell for anything truly,” he calmly put his sword in the sheath, glancing to Ford who gave an approving nod before calling Stan to his side.

Stan adjusted his clothes and rushed to his brother's side, wiping away the sweat from his forehead, “what's the matter, smart guy?” Stan’s gruff voice asked as Ford cleared his throat and looked ahead, “we’re getting close to a port, you and I will be going into a tavern to see if anyone's has seen Cipher, alright?” Stan raised a brow and nodded calmly, “and if we do get news on him?” Ford smirked at his twin, “we’ll know he's close and find him faster, simple.” The pair nodded calmly, stretching a bit, “and if there's nothing?” Stan asked reasonably, “Cipher’s smart but he’s too cocky for his own good, there's bound to be anything about him.” Ford chuckled lightly remembering how Cipher’s confidence would get ahead of him sometimes and his first mate had to seemingly knock him down with logic from time to time. “Plus we might get word on Davey while we’re there, it's just two birds with a single stone.” Ford seemed confident in his words though something stung at Stan’s thoughts, he couldn't tell what it was exactly.

“If we’re able to get information on Cipher, wouldn't us asking about him make others suspicious and Cipher would learn we’re on his trail?” Dipper’s voice rose from behind Stan, making Ford sigh, “it's a risk, but if I’m right on the fact that Cipher’s hunting something then he shouldn't care too much about us on his tail, more so he’d probably enjoy it. Thus prepare for him to try and mess with us.” Ford’s response made Dipper’s curiosity on Cipher grow, and while they’d be away at the dock he’d read up on anything he could to be prepared for whatever that scourge of the sea could do. 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Days passed and the Pines family had reached the nearest docking station, lowering their anchor into the water calmly as Stan and Ford prepared to head into the town. “Girls I’m sorry but without an extra guard I must request you don't leave the ship,” Ford’s voice was neutral as he adjusted his coat and prepared for complaints of dismay. “What? Why not?” Pacifica seemed shocked, they weren't guarding her anymore, she was a runaway by this point, plus Mabel and her could handle themselves. “Your parents most likely have alerted the country's guards to your disappearance, and so you must stay hidden for now if you wish to elope with Mabel,” each word rang with some form of logic as the elder man spoke to the blonde who sighed with understanding. “I’ll go below deck then,” she turned to walk away when Ford placed a gentle, yet firm hand on her shoulder, “was there something you’d like?” If this was to be his niece's future partner, he’d treat her with some form of kindness he'd give the family, “I was just hoping to get something for Mabel since she made me something. I was gonna get her a necklace most likely, but I don't know,” the blonde seemed unsure of her words as if finding a gift for the brunette was nerve-wracking. “I see, I’ll find something I’m sure she’d like,” Pacifica looked up with surprise, ready to object, but Ford smiled and patted her shoulder before walking away to meet Stan.

The twin looked back to his brother, his hair a mess as the wind lightly blew past them, “So the plans to play it cool, you ask questions, if anything goes wrong I’ll take the first hit?” Ford lightly chuckled at his brother, “nothing should go wrong if we play the cards right, so let's go, hopefully the news will be worth the time to be around drunkards.” The pair began their stroll into town, hands in their pockets with a dull expression, Ford’s hazel eyes glancing over some jewelry while they walked to find something nice for his niece, “what does Mabel like jewelry wise?” His question caught Stan off guard, “she’s very appreciative of anything, but maybe something cute, a star or something like her hair clip, why?” Ford nodded at the information he was being given, “simply put, her partner wants to get her a gift and so I’m finding one for her.” His eyes returned to browsing the many vendor selections of their necklaces. Soon spotting something damn near perfect, it read of Mabel and looked pricey enough to have come from Pacifica, “one moment Stan.” Ford moved around the shoppers, requesting to examine the necklace dangling from a mannequin bust, the shopkeeper smiling as she happily showed him and explained its materials. 

In his hands he held a lovely pink crystal in the shape of a teardrop, wrapped around it with twine was a silver star, the top coiled with gold wire to attach it to a golden chain. Ford checked it over for quality before handing the woman a few gold coins and placing the necklace in his pocket, the shopkeeper wishing him a fine day before attending another customer. “Did you have fun shopping?” Stan asked, having watched his brother examine and look at the item with scrutinizing eyes, “yes, I used to look for accessories for Mystic, she loved crescent moons..funny though, none of the shops seem to carry any…” Ford calmly rubbed his fingers over a small charm he seemed to carry around his neck, it wasn't anything big, just a small crescent necklace. He had found it in Mystic’s room as during her disappearance he’d sit in there, gazing out at the sea and hoping for her return. He still believed there was still a chance she was somewhere, thus he carried the only necklace she had left behind, one from her childhood.

Ford’s eyes glazed in thought, he didn't like to show what he felt on the inside but sometimes it seeped out on him, Stan gently put a hand on his shoulder. Lightly patting to get his attention, “she won't go in vain, we’re hunting the bastards that caused all this, come on. You’re a good father, never forget that.” These words brought a small smile to Ford’s grim face, nodding in agreement, “for once you’re right Stanely, let's go get a nice drink to that.” Calmly he swung an arm around his brother's shoulders and walked on to a decent tavern, the two walking in with dull expressions. Eyes scanning the crowded area like wolves on the hunt for the biggest caribou in a herd, soon spotting them, “perfect, okay sit near there we’ll have to start a conversation blankly.” Stan nodded as he walked over to a table and ordered two pints of ale, listening around them. Behind them sat Valentino, a known pirate but not as known as Cipher, the pair seeming to just be drinking as Ford cleared his throat. The pair talking about their sailing trip before letting the name slip, “I’ve heard Cipher's out but no ones sure where.” The sound of a chair scuffing the floor came almost immediately after the words came, “Cipher? Yeah, he’s out there, came here ‘bout a month and a half ago, or at least from the opposite side.” Valentino turned to face them, bottle and smoke in hand, Stan looked back and Ford acted calm, “he did?”

“Whatcha want to know Ol’ Man? My info might come with a price though,” Ford mentally sighed at these words, of course, a pirates greed could get ahead of them as usual, “anything you know”. Valentino chuckled and took a swig of his drink as the tavern seemed to quiet down to almost listen in, “well firstly he came in seeking knowledge on good ol’ Davey, might wanna lookout for that mate, might give ya a heart ‘ttack.” Stan listened, hearing a strange accent from the sea lover as he spoke, “man ain't known for having a whore but seemed he got one of those too, had to leave cause a wench started a scene with his lass. What was her name again? My memory fails me there, though he was possessive of her, funny fight that was.” Ford’s eyes curiously lit up but once the man mentioned he forgot the girl's name, he didn't question further on it. “They came in to resupply, got all the goods except an odd item was a fine banquet, fit for the richest of the rich. Cipher's known for his spending of gold on certain luxury items, but the food he got was new, even fine wine..” Stan didn't see what was so odd about that till the information on Cipher seeming frugal on certain items, Ford pressed on a bit, asking where they may be heading last, “simple, fever hall, where else? Now that’s all I got for ya, my price is mm...150 gold.” Valentino smirked as Ford blinked in dismay before looking at his pouch, placing down the amount while Stan tched, “all that for info?” He grunted and rolled his eyes, “my information is valuable, and you two are part of the guard and such. Don't think of me as an idiot, this is more so for me not to raise alarm, now be on your way..oh..an watch out, a storms brewing.” 

Valentino's words chilled Ford to the bone as he slowly stood out of his seat and prepared to make his way back to the ship. Flabbergasted that outside of his home they were still widely known, and apparently in danger if they crossed the pirate as the pair didn't bring swords, but did carry daggers. Though Ford's skill with the smaller weapon was low, thus the two left as quickly as they came, feeling the pirate might go back on his words at any moment causing them to move quickly to the boat. Dipper had been in the captain's quarters, reading whatever he could find on Cipher, horrified at learning he had been on trial but never died. Only to learn the extent of the man's possible powers, some stories from messengers Cipher kept alive were utterly gruesome and graphic, and the messengers seemed to go mad only weeks after ending in tragedy. A few times Dipper felt himself have to cover his mouth to hold back from the depictions of what Cipher was capable of when a question came to mind; was Mystic capable of this stuff? By the time he thought about evaluating everything and coming up with a possible answer, he heard Stan and Ford returning.

Ford greeted Dipper upon entering the cabin, hanging his coat while Stan manned the wheel once everyone was set to continue sailing, map in hand to find “Fever Hall”. Ford reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the necklace he had purchased, “Mystic would’ve liked something like this too...Maybe I’ll get one made for her..and put it at her grave when we get home..” Dipper looked up to his uncle as he spoke to himself, gently holding the accessory before leaving the room to find Pacifica below deck seeming to sew with Mabel asleep on her lap. The blonde seemed startled and pointed to the brunette's sleeping form, gaining Ford’s acknowledgment as he showed the necklace to Pacifica. The blonde's greenish-blue eyes shimmered with awe and appreciation as she accepted the necklace, whispering a thank you. The older man shook his hand as if to tell her it was nothing as he saw the girl put the necklace in a plush, little box. A ping of happiness fell upon the man seeing this, some would look at his niece was out of line or worse, but the scene was sweet. Looking at Mabel’s sleeping face, she looked peaceful with the sweetest of smiles, the happy girl had a new emotion attached to her now dealing with love. And Pacifica seemed like a different person, occasionally she kept her high and mighty mannerisms but this blonde seemed..free, like a canary let loose from its golden cage. This made him believe everything was worth it as he left to leave them be.

Now their goal was to find “Fever Hall”, perhaps he had been there before…

  
  


**~On the Mindscape~**

  
  


Bill sat on his bed with Mystic, watching her try and control a floating ball of soft violet energy, the flames flickering. She breathed evenly and Bill smiled lightly, “now form it into anything you can think of,” his words calm as she bit her lip. The fire formed a strange creature that looked like a ferret with a tentacle for a tail and tongue, the sight startling her as it hissed in a gurgling manner. Bill knew that their powers were strange so the sight only intrigued him, but soon the fire creature shot its tongue at Mystic’s wrists and bit her harshly causing her to flinch and jerk her arm away. The creature disintegrated as Bill took her arm to see the damage, feeling her shake a bit before he gently kissed the wound. The large bite surrounded by red, slightly burnt skin disappearing in mere moments as he watched Mystic turn red and freeze. “It’s okay, you can always make your creations disappear, never be afraid of what you make though.” Gazing at her he saw that she seemed conflicted, “do I have to learn this? It's clear I’m not good, maybe all this is just a hallucination from something,” she didn't take her arm back though, and did not make eye contact with Bill by this point. Her eyes hiding something every time he looked, “yes you do have to learn, try again. Here lemme,” calmly the man pulled her close and took her hands in his, “focus on creating a butterfly, something small, once its formed, make it fly however you want.

She bit her lip again and nodded, imagining a lunar moth instead of a butterfly, a ball forming in between her hands, she widened them to grow it. Relaxing as she had Bill holding her in case it went wrong again, slowly crushing the ball and opening her hands to reveal a small lunar moth. Its wings opened and closed gracefully as Mystic looked at Bill with a bright grin, receiving a nod from Bill as praise. Taking her left hand she calmly twirled it a bit above the moth, having it float before flicking her wrist which made it fly around the room. Her eyes followed it in complete awe as it flew in the air, a small trail of embers and flame following it, “see not so hard is it? Now make it disappear,” he watched her look surprised as she looked at the creature, apologizing as she held her finger out. Letting it land on her hand before blowing it out, watching the flames slowly flicker out before looking back to the golden man. “Good job, wanna try something a bit more difficult?” He stood up calmly and saw her tense up, “I-I’m not sure, it depends,” her voice low as Bill chuckled, calmly making his teacup float and pour itself as he leaned on the window seat across the room. “It's simple telekinesis doll, it's a bit harder since it requires a bit more thought then focus.. Pick an object and focus on telling it what to do with your mind and perhaps a hand.”

As he spoke he twirled his finger, making a spoon stir two lumps of sugar in his tea, watching her as she focused on the golden feather in his ink bottle, curious. The feather wiggled a bit back and forth before shakily floating out of the bottle, the end soaked and dripping of black ink. Soon it floated to a piece of paper and began scratching it as if writing or drawing. After a few seconds it floated steadily back to the ink bottle, dipped itself, and returned to writing. Repeating the action a few times before the paper lifted, and faced Mystic whose face contorted into a stifle of laughter, then the paper disappeared and reappeared in Bill's hands. Bill looked at it and seemed confused to see a picture of his symbol with the words “corn chip” underneath, a look of playful irritation coming off the man's face as Mystic smiled and got ready to run. Though as soon as she tried to pass him she felt Bill scoop her up, having her squeal and laugh, “a corn chip hmm?” He asked in his playfully aggressive tone, “yeah why~?” She smirked up at him as he held her firm so she couldn't run away, lightly falling back into his chair, “I guess I’ll have to put a coin in the penalty box for insulting your captain.” He chuckled into the crook of her neck, gently caressing her cheek to face him, the two smiling like idiots at the joke before Mystic seemed to realize they were inching closer. Her breathing hitched as she moved her head away, “y-yeah you can use it..against me another time..Sir.”

Bill sneered lightly out of frustration, lightly huffing, “Mystic?” His voice had left playful making her tense, “yes sir?” She didn't dare look at him as her heartbeat quickened and felt squeezed lightly, “do you like me?” The words came and shocked Mystic like a bolt of electricity, “I wouldn't call you sir or want to join your crew if I didn't enjoy you uh..mm..company, sir..” Her throat felt dry as she looked to the bed, “you know what I mean by my words, Mystic.” Bill was stern, as if he was in some way yearning for the answer, “I uh..I don't think I’m able to answer that sir, it's not my place, I should..go check on the crows nest.” He felt her try to run but calmly turned and pinned her back on his desk, staring down at her in frustration, his amber eye more lit with life as he carefully held her wrists down. “Why can't you just give me a simple yes or no?” He tried speaking softer but she seemed to turn pale, gazing at him with fright, “please let me go… I can't answer, I don't know what you mean..,” her eyes shook lightly as she didn't move. “Mysti--,” “l-let me go Bill!” The sudden shout of his own name caught him off guard, seeing her go from upset and beginning to cry to angry, as if trying to hide it.

The golden man released her and stepped back, “right, that was..out of line,” he mumbled under his breath, “really! You now figure that was out of line, why would you do that!?.. Out of nowhere no less,” she seemed to shout louder than normal as her voice squeaked and cracked, moving away from him as he put a hand on his desk and tapped his fingers. His eyes meeting the floor, how did they switch moods so quickly? She probably feared him now as he noticed how she stayed near the door, covering her mouth in shock, there were no words to say at that moment. Bill sat back down and ran a hand through his hair, trying to form something to ease her, without looking into her mind as he had to learn on his own. “That was wrong of me, I acted on impulse and scared you, you can leave if you want.” His voice was uncertain of how he acted, noticing how she shook her head, “why?..,” “I just, not even I know for sure, what do you want me to say?” His eyes looked to hers that read of hurt, they were having fun learning and playing around the past few days, what caused that impulse? “I want..you to say sorry..and promise you’ll not do that again..in such a frightening manner.” Her words read of being shaken up while Bill blinked in surprise.

Clearing his throat he gave a sigh, “asking for something difficult from a pirate luv,” a soft chuckle escaped him as he watched her sit on the bed, her face practically scolding him to apologize to her. “I-- hmm, I’m sorry for my uncalled for actions...I acted out of desire wrongly and won't do it again in a..frightening manner.” He held his hand up as he spoke, watching her still stare in shock but nod as she sat in the corner of the bed, having a book float to her wonkily, the pair sitting in silence to register what happened. The two work to repair from the accident over the next few days, ending with Mystic sighing after having a meal with him. “You...just wanted a yes or no to your..odd feelings?” She asked, Bill hadn’t forgotten the incident, but he did lightly block it out over those few days, “yes, though I apologize for snapping into that, I can't tell why but I did that, there is no excuse.” He seemed to still hold remorse behind his cold expression, “I apologize that I’m not sure of an answer, though when the time is right..I’ll answer. An..thank you for not yelling..a lot.” Bill nodded silently, not knowing what to say to this, all he knew was that he had to make it up to her before or during the party they’d have. Perhaps at the dock he could get her a gift and give it to her after the party, maybe it’d make it up.

All he knew, for the time being, was that he couldn't act like that no matter how much he wanted to claim the scared doe as his, and to hear her say she was his herself. Though till then, he’d make sure it was known he had claimed her, without frightening her, or upsetting her...a hard game he was willing to play.

  
  


**~About a week later- The docks~**

Mystic seemed to have decently calmed from the events, easily distracted by her lessons and Bill’s normal behavior seeming to return, having her believe that was a flair up just like hers except..his was aggression, and that wasn't something she was all too great with. Though she did note time and time again he seemed to realize and soften, all these thoughts swirled in her head as she worked on trying to read a crew member's mind, but was getting too many at once that it caused a headache. Groaning, she laid in the bed and whined loudly, ignoring Bill as he entered to get the list for their visit to another tavern, looking over to the girl who had her back to him. “What's the matter?” He asked calmly, “reading thoughts sucks...and is...rather appalling, some things I’ve heard, I’m glad they stay in the head…” Bill chuckled, “ah too many at once, its alright Doll, you’re improving every day, and quickly no less, would you like to get off the boat with me today, take a breather?” 

Lifting her head up Mystic gave a soft yawn, “sure, why not? Seems better than sitting here all day,” Bill nodded, “get set then, I’ll be outside.” He seemed to grab a few things and then left the room, Mystic calmly grabbed her companion and put a firm, makeshift harness on him out of fear he’d be stolen since he could roam without one. She trusted her ferret over the townsfolk, knowing he’d be a nice pelt or a great item of merchandise, the weasel's tail bristling up as he shook the harness a bit before bouncing away with her behind him, leash in hand. Sure the sight was weird, but if she needed a break from the ship so did her companion. Through it seemed the ferret was a bit aggressive towards Bill after the incident, he’d often show his fangs and give a small series of hisses at Bill whenever Bill had gotten close to Mystic which she’d honestly chuckle at a bit. He had slightly earned it after having his flair up, though she’d try to soothe the ferret by petting it and giving it kisses and affection. Occasionally she’d notice Bill lightly glaring whenever she’d give her companion affection, making her smirk and do it more.

“You set to go?” The golden man smiled down at her as she nodded calmly, “of course I’m ready, wouldn't be here if I wasn't,” Bill held his hand out to her which she hesitantly took so he could lead her through the marketplace. Though today he’d be browsing as much as he could without stopping, he couldn't be suspicious now, not as they passed through the crowds. No one really looked at her this time, and she assumed it was due to her being close beside the man in crimson, occasionally looking up to him and noticing his eye was scanning over items intensely, perhaps he was looking to steal. 

It didn't take long for him to find something perfect, glancing at the crescent moon that dangled on her corset then back to the item, “doll?” He asked, catching the smaller forms attention, a soft hum leaving her lips as she looked up at him, “I’mma go grab something, think you’ll be okay for just a moment?” He spoke calmly as she raised a brow and nodded, the silence from her Bill realized was normal, she had moments of choosing to just be silent, especially in crowded areas. Once he got the okay, he gently slipped his hand away and went to a vendor stall, glancing back at Mystic who seemed preoccupied with watching over her companion. The vendor seemed to freeze up at the sight of Bill, “h-how can I help you, sir?” The vendor gulped, hoping he hadn't crossed the infamous pirate, “that necklace, the one with the moon, and dangling charms,” his voice was cold as to not let up his reputation. The vender looked and nodded quickly, grabbing the item with trembling hands, giving it to Bill who looked it over.

A large crescent moon sat in the center, encrusted with what seemed like diamond or crystals while stars and crystals dangled alongside it. The item looked and felt expensive, and Bill was right, thinking about swiping it. He looked back at Mystic, seeing her curiously gazing to him while shuffling her feet nervously. He could tell she was growing anxious alone in the crowd from the way she was petting her companion, her breathing clearly being controlled and counted, having him conclude on paying for the item and being quick instead of negotiating too long. Handing the man a small pouch of gold and hiding the now boxed necklace inside his trenchcoat, returning to her and gently scooping her hand up to kiss the knuckles. “Ready to go to the tavern?”

Mystic gave a small squeak as she looked to who had taken her slender hand, blushing from surprise as she nodded, “yeah..I’m ready.” Bill smiled and put an arm around her waist, something she understood was a form of keeping her from being snatched up easily more than showing off. Glancing to the tavern which looked a bit more presentable than the first one she had been to, walking inside calmly with Bill as one of her hands unconsciously gripped his coat. Bill looked around, dipping his head as he was greeted by a series of sailors, looking for his friends of sorts who were in the back of the tavern. Smoothly he escorted the frail girl through the drunken crowd to the table, greeting the men who seemed to try and use the darkness to hide their faces. “Cipher, good to see you're alive and well,” one smiled calmly after sipping his drink, a waitress coming over and looking at the newcomers. Bill ordered one drink for himself, having learned that if Mystic wanted any she’d just drink from his since there was enough for both of them. “Same to you, how're the sails?” Carefully Mystic seated herself between Bill's legs, looking away to observe the tavern as she listened to the men speak.

“It was all fine till the guards started appearing across the water, now they seem to be everywhere. So what did you do?” The other pirate slammed his drink on the table, glaring at Bill with odd green eyes similar to that of poison, the noise startling Mystic who looked at the man with wide eyes. “An adding a woman to your crew now too I see? You just enjoy being reckless I see, demon.” The green-eyed man hissed with poison though Bill did not budge, instead, he gently rubbed Mystic’s leg to tell her to breathe. “I can't say about the amount of guards on the waves, I haven't done anything for almost 3 months now,” she nodded in agreement, “an as for your rather rude comment, yes I do enjoy my recklessness~.” He leaned to Mystic, smirking as she looked between them, calmly taking Bill's drink once it came and sipping it so as not to comment.

“Well pardon my friend here, but some news has circulated from about a week ago. Valentino sent a letter in hopes it’d reach you,” calmly reaching into his dark jacket the man pulled out a letter and began to read it, then summarized it. “You must’ve done something, you’re old buddy Ford seems to be tracking you hard and will be heading to fever hall if he remembers it,” Mystic’s body turned cold, eyes frozen on the table as she held the drink firmly. “Is he now? Interesting,” Bill looked down to Mystic in thought as she seemed to narrow her eyes and glance away for a few moments. “I'm assuming he's tracking down what you are, didn't mention much besides how you were on the waters, Valentino must’ve had fun sending them scattering back to their ship.” The man didn't notice Mystic growing upset, taking a big gulp on the alcoholic beverage, face cold and pained for a moment as the liquid burned for a few moments. Seeming to hold in a coughing fit as she sat still, Bill changed subjects as he noticed Mystic seemed to shut down and just drink. 

“Doll can you save some for me?” He asked, putting his chin on her head, snapping her out of her daze. Slowly she put the alcohol on the table and quietly apologized, not looking to him as she just closed her eyes for a bit. “Doll? Oh, I see, the mighty Cipher’s finally gotten a sense of sexuali--” Bill growled lightly at the man, “if I have at any point it is not for anyone to say,” Mystic felt Bill's grip tighten, letting her sigh out “its fine..” Bill’s amber eyes seemed confused as he looked at her as she just leaned into him, “I don't care what you say about me, I’m just gonna..rest while you all converse. Please just ignore my presence,” her tone returned to the familiar sophistication he knew was done when in front of unknown company as if to make a good impression from habit. A few of her words slurred as she just shut down her body to his heartbeat, the ferret laying on her lap and curling up, “a sophisticated wom--you didn't…” The sailor looked at Bill who gave a sly smirk. The pair seemed to talk without words, though she could still tell it was about her a bit.

Bill nodded as the sailor mouthed if the girl was Ford’s daughter, blinking in shock since Mystic shared no physical features with her father, but she shared the intelligence. The man looked around before mouthing how it was believed she had died months back at the party, having Bill shake his head. Calmly taking the tired girl's hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb, smirking at the man as he held her close to him, the sailor nodding and showing he’d keep his mouth shut. “An all because of your stupid decision to...whatever you wanna call this, we have to take the backlash?!” The poison eyed man startled the sleeping girl who glanced up. Bill glared as she sat up a little and looked to the man, clearing her throat to get the man's attention, noticing the aggression. “Mys--,” “Sir, I understand you are reasonably frustrated by Bill’s actions and the trouble they have caused you and others. But will shouting and slamming the table do anything to fix it? If so, then please, continue-.” The man growled at her only to see her put an index finger up, “do not point your anger at me either please, that’ll do nothing but cause more trouble. Discuss amongst yourselves but don't break the poor table thank you.”

Bill's grip had tightened aggressively on Mystic at the sense of danger, having her gently pat Bill's chest as she went back to resting, “Cipher I suggest you teach your lady to speak when spoken too.” Bill glanced at her, then him, “no I find it more entertaining this way,” the other sailor blinked in surprise hearing a soft voice speak up to a man that could have done severe harm. All the while noting how she seemed to carry her father's calm nature and logic.

Bill began to drink as he talked with his friends, changing the subject as the poison eyed man noticed Bill seemed willing to set a fire if one more comment was made about the girl resting on him. Staying there for quite a while so that by the time the boat set sail the party would be close to commencing, as he thought about the party he smirked happily. Realizing maybe he could woe the petite lady laying against him, getting a proper dance without the intent of stealing a nobel. It didn't take long for his excitement to get the best of him, having him lightly blow on Mystic's ear and whisper her real name, watching the girl's eyes open as she looked around startled. The sight having Bill laugh a little, “up and at'em doll, we’re gonna head back to the ship, remember we got to celebrate.” Sleepily she gave a soft nod, looking up at the golden man calmly, standing carefully and walking to the side of the table, “it was good chatting with you again,” Cipher said, “such fun times Cipher, and you miss, it was nice to meet you. I apologize for my friend, try to keep that boy in line,” Bill’s friend chuckled, shaking Mystic’s hand as she sleepily smiled, “it was a pleasure to meet you both as well, and no need to apologize, I’m used to that behavior. As for him, don't worry,” she let out a soft laugh as Bill seemed to frown, wrapping his arms around her from behind before leaving.

The pair heading back through the marketplace to the boat, Mystic looked up at Bill, “I’m afraid to admit but, I’m not sure how to enjoy a party, should I be warned of anything?” Her voice was no longer slurred from drinking though her head hurt a little, “just have fun, and it’ll be a surprise. Don't fret though the crew is family, if you need a break they’ll understand and wait for you,” a warm feeling filled him as she gave a sweet smile, “yeah I know, I’m, very thankful, truly...they’re a great family. I’m grateful for..everything, even if it's hard to show..” Bill walked her up the ramp to the ship's deck, “just show it by having fun, that's all that matters. Just don't go off deck in a frenzy, the water will knock you out of it.” He joked lightly as Mystic blinked, “I wouldn't dream of it, I’ve had an accident with water once, that won't happen again,” she spoke with determination as Bill gave a curious look. He didn't push further though as the crew greeted them, chattering about preparation, “Mysty, is there anything you like out of these choices?” Pyra handed Mystic a list suddenly having her tense and looked through them.

“You can surprise me, though I guess I enjoy a good uh..stew?” She looked at Bill who seemed to be waiting patiently, “no need to ask for permission doll,” he told her as Pyra took the list and nodded. “We got a bit of tea for you if you don't want any alcohol, specifically the kind a woman says help bring rest.” Mystic smiled gratefully at her friend, watching her go off with the others to prepare, letting Mystic mentally sigh. The gesture was truly kind, but deep down she knew...It wouldn't work. Soon Bill led her back to the cabin with her companion that went to its cage to eat and drink, “why don't you dress a bit nice? The night will be long, and fun, so relish in it.” Bill’s words were whispered a bit to her as she looked curious, “I’ll see what I have for you, sir.” If this celebration was for her, and they were going all out, it seemed only fair that she’d dress nicely for them in return.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long firstly  
> Secondly, Mystics experiences with meltdowns or sensory issues are based off my own experiences or ones that I firmly remember. I also have a family member that's seen me during these moments provide a bit of input.
> 
> Song- Captian Morgan by The Jolly Rogers (With a fun little lyric change)

Calmly she stood in the captain quarters, taking a breath as if to collect her thoughts, browsing the selection of clothes she had. Gazing at the selection she had in a small closet Bill hadn’t been using, taking her off-shoulder shirt and laying that on the bed. Noting the fabric had grown to be more of a cream color over time though she didn't mind, humming to herself as next, she selected a red dress, having cut up the center to make it easier to work in whilst keeping its elegance. The end torn in odd fashions, each piece swaying in the air as she laid it down. Calmly dressing herself and firmly tightening the back of the red dress so it doesn't slip off, having a corset-like back to it, the feel of anything loose making her whine and pace for a quick moment. Knowing to take a few breaths and fix the issue, though if her father had been there he would’ve made the problem better, knowing the odd feeling of clothes falling off her or rubbing her could cause her to grow upset. “Its fine, just..how do you tie this,” a long whine escaped her as she began tapping her foot while tying an unruly not to keep the fabric firmly in place, pouting as she put a belt around her waist, hooking her mothers necklace to it similarly to how she would with her casual attire. After what felt like torture, she walked around, trying to adjust to the sounds of her newer pants rubbing against her boots while the sensation of it on her legs only irritated her. A huff escaped her lips as she sat and the bed, holding in her anger, though was there a reason to be angry? This feeling was normal for her and she felt stupid for it, finally letting a few tears escape her eyes as she laid on the bed, “stupid pants, feels..weird!” A knock came making her breathing hitch as she almost didn't hear it, too busy focusing on the feeling of the fabric, “Mystic?” 

The voice made her whimper, her voice felt strained, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. It hurt to try and speak as she forced a squeak out, hearing another knock though this time fuzzier, “alright, guess I’m coming in..,” the door opened and let in light in, the warm orange causing her to close her eyes tight and shake her head, curling up tensely. Bill closed the door quickly and rushed to her, “Mystic…?” The man's voice seemed concerned as she stared at nothing and then him a bit, “what's wrong?” She took in a deep breath, “no like,” Bill seemed confused and reached down to touch her only to get hissed at with intense panic hidden behind it, his amber eye looked shocked as he retracted his hand. “I won't touch you,” he spoke softly now, “what don't you like?” She sniffled, “bad fabric...Feels weird..bad!” Bill hadn't seen her like this and was confused, gently moving her hands away from her arms as she whined again, “what fabric is bad?” “..Pants..bad fabric” He frowned a bit, he had just given her those, what was so wrong with them? He thought for a bit, “want a different pair?” His eyes kept locked on her as she shook, noticing Mystic nod slowly, “okay, just sit there, it's okay…?” The man got up and looked for a pair of pants that were similar to the ones she usually wore, he had noticed she did wear almost the same clothing constantly, all the way down to the textures, maybe that was what was bugging her. The pants he had gotten were a bit rougher and when moved they’d make a slight scratchy noise while hers were a softer fabric that made a more quiet shuffle sound if the fabric got too close compared to a hard grind. “How about these?” He helped her sit as she took the pants and whimpered again, “you’re okay?” 

The golden man was wracking his brain for answers, only noticing that when the fabric she wore made a noise she’d tense a bit until they were off, zoning as she looked down. “Do you need water?” He asked as she shook her head, breathing slowly as the sound slowly left her ears that felt like they hurt a bit. He watched as she occasionally put her hand to her left ear and covered it for a bit till her body seemed to calm. Bill sat on the bed but kept distance till she seemed to return from wherever she went, looking up at him with scared eyes, the pair quiet till she whispered an apology. “It's fine, get dressed, those are the other set you tend to wear..are you okay?” The man was a bit irritated but held it, wanting to know what happened, more than snap at her for flipping out over something. Watching her sway back and forth for a minute while kicking her legs and smiling after changing the pants, letting out a squeak like sound and seeming to blank out on him again. “Mystic, are you okay?” Bill asked again, knowing sometimes she needed to be called more than once, watching her look at him, “I..fine...yes,” the answer came out as if she was assessing the situation herself. “Can you explain what happened?” He calmly grabbed a book and quill, “...eh..mm.., fabric felt bad, was weird,” her sentences were short as she gently played with the soft dress. “What was weird about it?” “scratchy, neh!” She stuck her tongue out and lightly bit it as she shook her head, “did the feeling bother you that bad?” The man's tone was stifling a laugh as she nodded, “its bad!” The girl exclaimed and crossed her arms, needing a few minutes to adjust back to normal it seemed as she didn't want to move much. “What would happen if I picked the fabric--” he was cut off, watching her tense and cover her ears as he lightly rubbed the pant legs together, hearing her give a loud whine and glare at him.

He knew her ears were sensitive but the fact that a grinding sound made her seemingly flip over a loud tavern was confusing. “Why’s it bug you so bad? It's just a small sound,” “it's not small, my ears feel MM!” she lightly rubbed her left ear again that just felt fuzzy, Bill quickly realizing he wasn't helping by making the fabric ruffle, calmly making it disappear before sitting in front of her, holding her hands hesitantly, “it's gone, breathe,” holding her hands he could feel this was more than the attack she’d experience before, no. Her mind seemed to still hear the scratch noise for a bit as she counted her breaths, occasionally flinching as she fought herself to not hear the noise anymore. Perhaps when she went to bed he would go through her memories to try and figure out just exactly what happened. Calmly feeling her move onto his lap and lean into him as her mind returned from being high strung to relaxed, Bill keeping quiet as he gently played with her hair till she tapped his arm. The pair stood up, “those happen a lot too?” Bill asked after she got her shoes on, silent, watching her tilt herself back and forth to tell him she wasn't certain, “In case that happens again, does anything else cause it?” This got another shrug, “too many things at once did once, dad once took me to a party and people surrounded us, it was loud and the lights were bright. Everything kinda mixed together till it was muffled, I couldn't hear dad and..don't know what happened next besides seeing my dad and a strange couch..guess we were outside the party hall, it just gets bad...and hurts a bit, though it's gotten easier, maybe not…” He listened to her explain, “so it's just too much at once?” Slowly she nodded, “or maybe stress? Im not good with remembering them, or what happens, everything just goes fuzzy sometimes or just...I’m not sure” she shifted on her feet as she tried to explain, “you’re not very good about discussing your feelings huh?” He chuckled as she pouted a bit. 

“Sorry you saw whatever happened exactly...I thought it’d be fine, but it just...I dunno,” she gave up on trying to explain as she only repeated ‘scratchy’. Bill gently hugged her cautiously, “okay scratchy fabrics are a no go,” he chuckled lightly as she yawned as if the event drained her. “You can take your time if you need a breather, I’ll go check on everything,” the girl nodded softly and gave a quiet thanks as she began to walk around and laid down to just seemingly zone out for a bit. Bill leaving her to her own devices before sighing as Tad cleared his throat, “bit spoiled there hmm?” His voice was cold as Bill glanced at him, “spoiled? That wasn't spoiled, I’m not exactly sure what it was.. But it's fixed now.” This earned a snarky laugh, “out of all the women you could get sir, it’s one who can barely manage herself?” Bill moved along, his good eye seeming to twitch as Tad continued making comments, questioning where Bill’s heart laid and why. Soon making a comment on Mystic’s intelligence, degrading her from how often she would rest on the ship, or make random noises, twitch, or just sit in silence staring at anything that could pique interest. The comment finally having Bill’s irritation snap, backhanding his friend with a glare, “will you learn to shut your mouth an let a man think?!” Tad rubbed his face in surprise, looking to his friend and growling lightly, “you know I’m not wrong!” Bill held Tad’s wrist firmly as the man went to grab him, “no, I know you are wrong. Sixer gave her a working brain, just with a few off tiltered springs, so clam it!” The pair were glaring down at each other, Tad just wanted her gone while Bill had grown attached, though before a brawl could break out a crew member cleared their throat. “Captain, we’ve prepared the room just as requested, do you wish to check it?”

Bill straightened himself up and brushed his blonde hair back for a moment, nodding before following after the crew member, glancing back at Tad to make sure the man wouldn't be a fool. Tad scoffed and straightened his jacket before moving back to his own station with brows furrowed in anger, while Cipher seemed to be examining a hidden area of the ship. It seemed like a dining hall but the tables were pushed to the corners to make space for the celebration, a small gleam of approval showing in his amber eyes. Watching the crew hang up lanterns since it was stated the party would be more near nightfall to when Mystic was active, finding Pyra sitting in a corner with a list in her hands. “We’ve gotten everything I believe sir, now we just wait?” The dark-skinned woman looked up to the man each called captain who held his hand out for the list, checking it before confirming her question. After that he returned to his cabin to relax for the time being from the events of that day, seeing as they had about 2 hours before anything. Upon entering the room he looked at the girl on his bed, or theirs since they had been sharing it, a book beside her with the ferret. The ferret laid its head on her neck, slightly on its side while she seemed to have fallen asleep while reading, the book open with her hand slightly holding it still. Bill chuckled and gently took the book, watching her hand move to her chest while she mumbled lightly, the ferret rolling over. He looked at the book, seeing she had been reading about mythical creatures again, realizing she seemed fascinated by them, slowly he closed the book after marking the page. Letting her be before sitting at his desk to rest his eyes as well, his hat lowered to shade his eyes, and feet up to be more comfortable.

**~Time Skip~**

The party room was loud and full of exciting energy as everyone gathered to enjoy themselves with the new member, the shy girl having struck them during her short time on the ship. Some believed her to be pretty and quiet, while others knew her to be decently smart, but nervous. Pyra waited for her friend, knowing her to be smart in her own rights, and full of energy, just too nervous to show that fact to anyone. The pink-haired woman calmly sipped her drink as she watched the men talk amongst themselves, hearing the door open as a small form leaned in, the dark hair unmistakable as well as the nervous ice eyes. The crew looked and smiled, “welcome kid!” Rang through the room as the girl quietly closed the door, Bill had still been resting thus she had gone down on her own. Leaving him a note as well, seeing as she liked being informed of things like someone going to the market while she was resting, it seemed like a weight off the shoulders to know where someone was. Instead of waking up to them missing.

She gave a sweet smile on her pale face, looking almost doll-like with a soft tilt to her head, her eyes closed as she giggled quietly. “Thank you everyone, it’s very kind, but I should thank you all..for accepting me as a member amongst each of you. It means more than my simple words can say, truly,” her soft voice nervously rang across the room as she seemed to light up, looking at each of the taller men joyfully. Pyra was shocked to hear her so clearly compared to her usually whisper-like voice, the members silent at her words, she was thanking them? That seemed odd to them as if it had never happened before, but soon they each showed her around, happily pouring her a celebratory drink and such, more series of thanks leaving her lips. This all continued until she was able to take a seat, talking with some of the crew happily, “I hope you don't mind miss,” “you can call me Mystic silly!” The girl kept a kind expression as she looked at one of the crew members, “the captain's mighty fond of you, and the crew's curious..how is he in bed?” The question caught her by surprise, tilting her head and repeating the question back. 

“He’s asking if you two have had an..intimate relationship, kid.” The new voice struck her by surprise, “I’m not staying for long, I have more important things to do,” the man was Tad, cold to her still as she seemed to tense up. Mouth dry as a bubbling feeling of needing to run filled her, but her feet stayed glued down, “no-no, we haven't been that way at all.” The words took a bit to find as she seemed to be redder than a cherry at the implication and minor thought that came to her, but the thought was very short-lived. The men raised a brow when Pyra swooped in, “Mysty doesn't feel that way about a relationship, right?” Pyra swung an arm around her shorter friend who seemed to squeak in shock, “I mean..he’s um...I don't feel that's necessary for him to..like me? And if it was **necessary**..does he r-really like me then?” Her voice seemed to crack as a spike up came again, staring at her drink, she wouldn't admit it but she did like him even if it was hard for herself to see. But she didn't have thoughts like those about him, or perhaps it was something more, everyone around her seemed to think differently when it came down to all that. 

“Of course you don't need that suga’pie!” Pyra's cheerful voice shocked her out of her thoughts, making Mystic realize her eyes had begun to water as her thoughts swirled. The men seemed confused but thought, “it's fun though? Well if you do, come share, we’re all mighty curious.” She glanced at them, almost seeming confused at their determination for such information, though after a bit of awkwardness the men returned to celebrating. “Ignore them, they just don't understand the big sense of privacy for such things, you take your time with everything. For now, come on let's dance!” Pyra took a big swig of her drink, as did Mystic whose face scrunched up at the taste for a mere moment before taking her friend's hand.

The crew calmly began to sing upbeat to a series of musical notes, Mystic spun into her female friend's arms, only then noticing the height difference. A smile plastered on her face as the pair took another large swig of their alcohol, twirling about a bit to their own slight beat as the others joined in. The dancing mixed with heavy drinking, the alcohol easing Mystic who was easy to make tipsy with just a few drinks, her body going along with the wild shenanigans surrounding her. Pyra didn't see much of an issue with the girl getting into a series of hiccups with her slight intoxication. The men joining in with their dance and taking turns with each other, Mystic didn't seem as nervous as she usually was whilst following their footsteps. The sound of an instrument being strummed filled the room along with their footsteps pounding the floor in rhythm.

  
  
“Eight months out, nothing to show

The crew's morale at an all-time low

When we board into Port Royale for repairs”

One man began to sing the beginning, it seemed dull to her as she listened, hand in hand with as they went roundabout in a strange form of dance she had not been raised too. Her eyes closed as she let the man lead, giggling as the man twirled her to the next.

“The captain went ashore for news

While we mended sails with other crews

And talked about our sad state of affairs”

  
  


“The captain, he came bounding back 

Said "Boys, there's no time to unpack

'Cause we're about to join our pirate fleet"

The song's lyrics seemed strange to her from the lyrics seeming so sad for a celebration but they changed it to sound as if they were more excited as if the real adventure of the story they were telling was about to begin.

“This news should have been met with cheers

But the crew was plagued with doubt and fears

So the captain said without missing a beat:”

  
The man handed her off to another, she smirked up at the man happily, her vision still decently clear as the man raised her hand up and took a different take to the wild dance, dipping her before the next would swoop her away. A joyous laugh leaving many of the crew members' lips as they swung about each other, whilst others ate away.

"Don't avoid it, don't fear it

Embrace your pirate spirit

We sail with Captain Cipher tonight”

For adventure and glory

And an unforgettable story

We sail with Captain Cipher tonight!”

The men sang the lyrics loudly, full of strength for such a line, Mystics eyes lighting up with curiosity at the sudden lyric change, but didn't mind as the dance loudly carried on. No doubt it was probably bothering the purple-haired man steering the ship above them. It might have sounded like a drunken tavern mixed with a stampede.

“For Maracaibo we'll set sail

And there is no way we can fail

We'll have us a navy all our own”

“Like Porto Bello long before

We will sneak ourselves to shore

And we'll be rich before we come back home"

She took a happy pause to catch her breath, taking a small shot on the side as Pyra watched to make sure she was safe. Mystic’s hair slowly becoming disheveled as she was happily pulled back into the circle of wild dancing, going round and round till one's vision would begin to grow fuzzy. 

“This got some cheers but not a lot

They knew the Cartagena plot

And all the pirates there that met their end

"Yes" he says "there's risk involved

But every problem can be solved

And we'll end up with more cash than we can spend”

Bill heard the racket which stirred him out of his sleep, his amber eyes shot to the empty bed, and nearly raced up if it wasn't for the letter on his desk. Written in a strange form of cursive, the bottom reading Mystics name with a crescent shape. Stretching he looked to see the time from the light outside, seeing it to be night time.

“Don't avoid it, don't fear it

Embrace your pirate spirit

We sail with Captain Cipher tonight

For adventure and glory

And an un forgettable story

We sail with Captain Cipher tonight!"

Mystic hiccuped as she began to sing along, her mind nulled by the alcohol in her system making her calmer than she would be from all the ruckus surrounding her, no one noticing the figure beginning to walk in and watch over the strange scene.

“At last the crew they all agreed

As fear cannot win over greed

And we got our ship all ready and primed”

“We set the sails and sharpened swords

We pulled the anchor and wound the course

There was no way that we would lose this time”

Bill's eyes met Mystics but the girl was clearly slightly intoxicated as she was spun to another one of the crew members, Bill's eyes lightly narrowed as the man laid a hand on her hip, holding her closer than the others. The girl didn't seem to notice this too much as she was quickly moved to another, soft pants beginning to leave her small frame as she breathlessly laughed.

“With that our whole crew was met

Pledges made, and routes were set

Sir Cipher said let not a thing go wrong”

“And as the fleet was heading out

You could hear our whole crew shout

"Listen up ye scurvy dogs and sing along:”

The captain stood in wait, calculating where he’d need to be to get to her, having him adjust his collar, having decided to go down without his coat for once. His golden eyes watching the men as they danced 'round, and round in an easy yet wild seeming dance once one learned the steps.

“Don't avoid it, don't fear it

Embrace your pirate spirit

We sail with Captain Morgan tonight

For adventure and glory

And an unforgettable story

We sail with Captain Cipher tonight!"

  
  
The final lyrics were in tow, and finally, Bill had gotten to the girl, calmly taking his turn as she giggled and seemed to only slightly recognize who was spinning her for a moment. Though this man picked her up so her arms looped around his neck as she took a few breaths, before singing the man's name as the song came to an end. Her ice eyes meeting amber, with the same smirk she knew, while held up she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his. The taste of alcohol was there as Bill seemed shocked, the girl smiling lightly in the kiss as Bill returned it, lowering her to the ground as she released. Though once she released and every crazy action around her slowed to a stop realization came hitting her like a train. Her breathing hitched as she looked at Bill who still seemed shocked, Mystic covered her mouth as the men whistled and cheered at them. It took seconds for Bill to notice the girl had rushed off after pushing him away.

Her feet carried her faster than she would have believed possible, wobbling a bit as she raced to the deck, sweat forming on her as the cool night air hit. Below she could still hear the crew while she leaned over the railing, her body trembling as she breathed heavily, holding tight as her body felt ill and scared. Her hearing dull as she stared down at the water, “I..I just..I’m an idiot, oh god,” her voice shook as she gripped the railing tighter. Footsteps approached from behind, a soft chuckle escaping their creator, “didn't know you had that in you, my dear~,” the voice came from behind her, causing her to tense and back away nervously. Though the owner grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer, “it’s okay, don't be so freaked out,” Mystics eyes widened as she gazed up at the amber she grew to enjoy. “Is it?” Her question came off quiet as she looked at him, the hiccuping seemed to quickly wear off after her wake-up call, she felt a hand raise her chin, noticing Bill leaning down to her. “It is, if I can get another~” Bill’s voice was low as he smirked, seeing her loosen up in his hold as she began to feel a blush fill her cheeks. Carefully she put her arms around his neck, “y-you may,” she lightly smiled and felt an aggressive force catch her by surprise, a soft sound escaping her as she closed her eyes. Letting the man do as he pleased right there, feeling seconds fly by as her heart felt like it would explode, squeaking as Bill lightly nipped her lip when they parted.

He sported a toothy grin, “I’ll take another later,” his words confused her as he leaned to her ear, “after all I think I’ve won..and finally got you to call me Captain, and would be pleased to hear it again~”. She froze and blinked, realizing she had done such a thing, playfully smirking, “you’ll have to earn that then,” the pair seemed to glow in joy of the moment before Mystics eyes would finally land on Bill's outfit. Realizing he had his usual shirt, the collar lazily popped up a bit, and a few buttons open to show a strange tattoo across his chest, the shirt was lazily tucked into his pants that were held up by a deep red fabric. The shirt's sleeves rolled up to show that not only did he have a series of marks on his chest, but on both arms as well, her hand gently running up them in curiosity before he’d take her hand and kiss the knuckles. “Since we’re alone my dear, may I have a proper dance?”

Mystic’s eyes seemed confused as she slowly nodded, “we can add a sword fight after,” a soft laugh escaped her as she took Bill’s hand, placing her opposite on his shoulder before following his gentle steps. Her eyes darted away from his as a bit of moonlight would show her cheeks to be rosy, her movements less stiff than when they had first met. She moved closer to him, closing the gap a bit to show she had begun to trust him more than before, Bill kept his charming smirk as he looked to the smaller form. “Why avert your eyes doll~?” The tone in which he spoke was laced with teasing as she glanced up, opening her mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak, hiding her face in his chest a bit. Listening to him chuckle before lightly twirling her out of his arms, then back in, calmly dipping her as she playfully stuck her tongue at him, “someones learned to be a proper gentleman I see.” The blonde man raised a brow, thinking of a comeback, “perhaps you’d like something a little more...reckless and wild?” 

The words seemed to confuse her but she thought about it for a good bit before shrugging, “I’m curious of what you might have in store?” Bill lightly scooped her up, secretly glancing at Tad who rolled his eyes, watching them disappear to Bill’s quarters while the others partied below. Bill lightly tossed the smaller form on the soft bed who squealed in surprise, looking to the blonde a bit nervously as he towered over her. Feeling her lips be taken by the blondes more possessively than anything else, the man nipping her lip to give entrance as if wanting to claim every inch of territory. Listening to the smaller form squeak and let out soft noises of enjoyment as she held onto him. Her eyes closed tight as he continued before parting as if to let her breathe, noticing her eyes were nearly shaking while looking at him.

“Don't be frightened,” his voice came off confused as she bit her lip and just averted eye contact again, “can I ask you something now?” He lightly held one of her wrists to the wooden board of the bed, hearing a small hum in reply. “Can I call you mine now~?” The girl froze up and he could feel her body heat up as if the embarrassment was boiling in her, feeling his breath against her ear, “you may…, as long as I can call you mine..as well?” He chuckled, letting his lips graze her neck, “but of course,” she could feel him smirking as he lightly trailed her exposed skin, feeling her flinch and tense making him slow to a stop. “I’m sorry..,” Bill glanced to her as she shuffled her feet nervously, “it’s alright, I can sense you wouldn't want to go farther. Just let me hear you call me Captain then~,” Bill gently held her chin and smirked at her embarrassed glare. Biting her lip again as he leaned back to her neck and began to search for whatever spot would make her speak, “you can't be silent forever my dear~”.

It didn't take long to make her begin to shiver and let out soft sounds to tell him he was close, soon feeling her arch up a bit as he bit down on the spot making her the most noisey, his other hand rubbing her thigh a bit, holding her in place. His amber eye looked up at her with a bit of twisted delight as she gasped, noting a few tears escaped her eyes as he licked the small bit of blood that leaked now. Though after the initial shock she calmed and let out a soft pant, tilting her head more for him, “we might be here all night..or whatever's left of the nigh--” getting her to speak was all he needed. Calmly nipping and sucking the area he was seeming to torment, finally getting the one word he wanted, hearing it come out in a low, airy tone, quickly holding down her other hand so she couldn't cover her mouth. “There we go, that’s my girl~” he gazed down at her as she playfully growled as if defiant before feeling him lightly kiss her lips. “I’ll tease you more later, for now, how about we sleep before morning's light comes?”


End file.
